


Inkább a papagájok

by sz_rami (sztikerami)



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Adoption, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Lack of Communication, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Minor Character Death, One True Pairing, POV First Person, Relationship Problems, True Love
Language: Magyar
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:30:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sztikerami/pseuds/sz_rami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reita türelmes ember - mi sem bizonyítja ezt jobban, mint hogy tizenhét éven át kivárt, míg Uruha rá nem jött, hogy szereti, most pedig a létező legboldogabb párkapcsolatban élnek. Azonban egy szerencsétlen balesetet követően a Sors próbatétel elé állítja kapcsolatukat, és hamarosan kiderül majd, hogy Reita türelme is véges.</p><p>
  <b>HIATUS</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Paeonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasmine_hime](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=yasmine_hime).



> Ezt a történetet nagyon sok szeretettel ajánlom Yasmine-nek - mert ő is úgy hisz bennük, mint én. :)

Kouyou a lábamat masszírozza. Az ujjai kérgesek a gitározástól, épp úgy, mint az én talpam is, mégis finomnak érzem minden érintését. Rámmosolyog, úgy, ahogy a rajongókra soha, és nekem újra megdobban a szívem, mint tizenéves koromban, amikor az öltözőben egy győztes focimeccs után félmeztelenül, izzadtan átölelte az én félmeztelen és izzadt testemet. Nem tudom, hogyan lehet még mindig ilyen hatással rám, hiszen már rég nem vagyok hormonoktól túlfűtött kiskamaszok, ráadásul már elég hosszú ideje élünk együtt ahhoz, hogy elmúljon a szerelem kezdeti rózsaszín köde közöttünk. Mégis, valahányszor meglátom ezt a mosolyt, lepkék kezdenek repkedni a gyomromban.

A keze lassan feljebb siklik a vádlimon. Gyakorlott mozdulatokkal kezdi el masszírozni az izmokat, mire én nem tudok visszatartani egy elégedett kis sóhajt. Fáj a lábam a turné óta, mióta az egyik koncerten lefelé tartva a színpadról megbotlottam egy kábelben, és bár elesnem nem sikerült, azt hiszem, egy kicsit meghúzódhatott a bokaszalagom. Talán meg kellett volna nézetni egy orvossal, de nem dagadt fel, így nem tulajdonítottam neki nagy jelentőséget, és nem törődtem azzal, hogy azután a koncerteket követően csak bicegve jutottam el az öltözőig.

\- El kéne menned dokihoz - szólal meg Kouyou, mintha csak a gondolataimban olvasna.

\- Minek? Itt vagy nekem te - legyintek, és a kezére csúsztatom a kezem, mire abbahagyja a masszírozást. - Mi lenne, ha nem csak a vádlimat gyömöszölnéd meg?

Nem kell kétszer kérnem, máris ledönt a kanapéra és fölém mászik. Finoman csókol meg, olyan lágyan, hogy minden porcikám beleremeg. Imádom ezt az érzést, hogy mindig pontosan tudja, mire van szükségem, és mindig meg is kapom tőle.

Két éve vagyunk együtt, és egy ideje már Kouyou is - aki kezdetekben tesze-tosza volt, mint egy harmincnégy éves szűz, hiszen előttem csak nőkkel volt dolga -, fesztelenül mozog ebben a kapcsolatban, és a szexet sem érzi már kínosnak. Természetesnek veszi, hogy ledönt a kanapéra, fölém mászik, majd becsusszantja a kezét a pólóm alá, hogy finoman belecsípjen a mellbimbómba. A csókja fullasztó, mintha el akarná lopni tőlem a levegőt, a bal keze a tarkómon van, a jobb már a nadrágom gombja körül matat. Határozott, de gyengéd - pontosan tudja, hogy most így szeretném, most erre van szükségem.

\- Itt, vagy menjünk a hálóba? - kérdezi, és én csak egyetlen pillanatig merengek a válaszon. Fölé kerekedek, de csupán annyi időre, hogy leránthassam magammal a földre, a puha szőnyegre, amit titokban azért választottam, mert tudtam, kényelmes lesz rajta szeretkezni az olyan lusta, esős tavaszi délutánokon, mint a mai.

\- Hihetetlen vagy - neveti, és újra megcsókol.

Lehúzza rólam a pólót, én pedig az övét, mindkettőt félredobom, messzire, hogy ne lehessen útban. Megcsap az illata: férfias, kissé izzadt, de semmiképp sem kellemetlen - épp ellenkezőleg. A bőre a mellkasán hihetetlenül puha, pont, mint az ajkai, amik a hasam alját csókolják - csak az ujjai kérgesek a gitározástól, amik egy óvatlan pillanatban a nadrágom alá csusszannak, hogy az alsóm anyagán keresztül ingereljenek. Lehámozzuk egymásról a maradék ruhadarabokat is, a pólók mellé hajigáljuk őket, mielőtt visszafeküdnénk a földre. Széttárom a lábaim, és Kouyou nem habozik a bőrkeményedéses ujjait a két farpofám közé simítani.

Mialatt szeretkezünk, folyamatosan, szinte pislogás nélkül nézünk egymás szemeibe. Minden mozdulat lassú, már-már lusta, hosszúra nyújtjuk az aktust, amennyire csak lehet. A beteljesülés pillanata egyikünk számára sem elsöprő, inkább csak megnyugtató és békés ez is, pont, mint az eső, ami egyenletesen kopog az erkély korlátján.

Egy ideig csak bámuljuk egymást - nem tudom, neki mi jár a fejében, de én egyszerűen csak nem tudok betelni a látványával -, majd együtt megyünk el zuhanyozni, hogy később kinyúlt pólóban és festékfoltos melegítőnadrágban feküdjünk vissza a kanapéra. Előveszem a könyvet, amit az egyik rajongótól kaptam a turnénk alatt, Kouyou bekapcsolja a tévét, és hagyja, hogy fejem az ölébe hajtva olvassak. Már az első fejezet felénél járok, amikor Kouyou megszólal:

\- Felhívott az anyám.

\- Már megint rá akart beszélni az örökbefogadásra? - nézek rá a könyvem felett, mire Kouyou sóhajt egy nagyot.

\- Nem. Ezúttal azt találta ki, hogy keressük béranyát.

Hiába gondterhelt Kouyou arca, akaratlanul is felröhögök. Takashima asszony nagyon jól fogadta a hírt, hogy a fia velem, egy férfival él együtt, ugyanakkor a mai napig nem volt hajlandó lemondani arról, hogy rábeszéljen minket a gyerekvállalásra. Ugyan Kouyou nővérének volt már két gyereke, ő még több kisunokára vágyott, így folyamatosan győzködött minket arról, hogy igenis vágyunk egy kisfiúra vagy egy kislányra. Esetleg többre. Azonban Kouyou az elmondása szerint semmiféle apai ösztönöket nem érez magában, és erről hasonlóképp gondolkodunk.

Nem azt mondom, hogy utálom a gyerekeket, az unokaöcséimmel elég jól kijövök, mióta kinőtték a pelenkás korszakot, és el lehet velük menni focizni a közeli parkba, de sajátot semmiképpen sem szeretnék. Egy gyerekre a nap huszonnégy órájában oda kell figyelni - önzőbb vagyok én annál, mint hogy alárendeljem magam egy mindenben kiszolgáltatott kis lény igényeinek. Főleg most, hogy végre, annyi évnyi vágyódás után végre együtt vagyok Kouyou-val, és a világ talán legharmonikusabb kapcsolata a miénk. Nem akarom, hogy ezt bármi is elrontsa kettőnk között.

Ha gondoskodni akarok valakiről, akkor itt van nekem Keiji és Osuka. Nem kell gyerek. Inkább a papagájok: azokat nem kell pelenkázni, nem sírnak éjszakánként, nem firkálják össze a falat vagy dugják az ujjukat a konnektorba, és csak a legritkább esetben rongálják meg a lakás berendezését, ha pedig megunom a csicsergésüket, egyszerűen csak letakarom a madárkalitkát.

Felállok, hogy kinyissam az ablakot, és beengedjem az esőszagot.

\- Tudod, nemrég olvastam egy könyvet, ami egy béranyáról szólt, aki végül nem akarta odaadni a gyerekét a szülőknek, akik fizettek neki. Lehet, elküldöm édesanyádnak, és akkor lemond erről az elképesztő ötletéről.

\- Olyan könyved nincs, ami arról szól, hogy az örökbefogadott kisfiú elvágta a nevelőszülei torkát? - kérdezi fejcsóválva. - Mert akkor azt is küldd el neki!

\- Sajnos nincs - nevetek újra, majd visszatelepedek mellé a kanapéra.

\- Milyen kár - mosolyodik el ő is, és magához húz egy röpke csókra.

Este Kouyou kinyit a vacsorához egy üveg pezsgőt. Kicsi az üveg, csak két pohárra való ital van benne, a kupakja csavaros - vissza is tekeri, miután tölt magának. Mostanában keveset iszik, sokkal kevesebbet, mint régen. Mindig szerette a piát, már tizenhat éves korunkban is folyton rájárt az apja tálalószekrényben rejtegetett viszkijére és drága európai borára, a helyzet pedig csak még rosszabb lett, miután elkezdett beindulni a banda szekere, és a rajongók elkezdték neki küldözgetni a tíz-húszezer, olykor harmincezer jenes pezsgőket. A mélypont a válása után következett be: a válóper miatt elvesztette a lakását, így magamhoz költöztettem a vendégszobába, és nekem kellett ügyelnem arra, hogy ne ihasson annyit esténként, aminek már gyomormosás lenne a vége.

Az utóbbi időben azonban már alig iszik: igaz, teljesen nem tette le a piát, mindig elszopogat egy-egy pohár pezsgőt a vacsorához, és nem narancslevet rendel a céges bulikon, mint én, de részegnek már legalább másfél éve nem láttam. Azután kezdett kevesebbet inni, hogy összejöttünk - nem tudom biztosan, van-e összefüggés, de szeretném hinni, hogy igen, és azért nincs szüksége az alkoholra, mert ő is ugyanolyan boldog mellettem, mint én mellette.

Elgondolkodva majszolja a füstölt lazacot, amit a kedvenc étterméből rendeltem. Szinte látom, hogyan kattognak az agyában a fogaskerekek.

\- Mi az? - Úgy kapja fel a fejét, mintha meglepné a jelenlétem. Valóban teljesen belefeledkezett a gondolataiba.

\- Semmi. Csak eszembe jutott, hogy talán nem is lennék olyan rossz apa. Vagy igen?

Magasra szalad a szemöldököm. Kouyou most tényleg komolyan elgondolkodott az apaságon? Valahogy le kell szerelnem Takashima asszonyt, ha nem akarom, hogy sikerüljön meggyőznie Rurut a gyerek-témával kapcsolatban.

\- Nem, nem lennél rossz apa - mondom végül nagyon megfontoltan. - De jó apa sem lennél. Nem azért, mert nem vagy jó ember, egyszerűen csak az életvitelünk miatt. Gondolj csak bele, az év legnagyobb részét a turnébuszban töltjük, folyton úton vagyunk, amikor meg nem, reggel héttől hajnali egyig be van osztva az időnk. Egyszerűen túl elfoglaltak vagyunk ahhoz, hogy gyerekünk legyen.

\- Igazad van - sóhajtja. Hosszan nézem az arcát, de nem tűnik csalódottnak vagy lehangoltnak, így mosolyogva folytatom az evést.

Vacsora után rögtön ágyba bújunk, kihasználjuk, hogy kivételesen nem a hajnali órákban esünk be a párnák közé. Kouyou az oldalára fordul, én mögé, az arcomat a két lapockája közé fúrom és átölelem a derekát.

Elalvás előtt az utolsó gondolatom ugyanaz, mint minden este mostanában: végre teljes az életem.


	2. Aster

\- Na végre, megjöttek az én kedveskéim! Rei-chan, ma éjjel is rólam álmodtál, drágám? - csapja össze a tenyerét Kaolu tettetett affektálással, de szinte azonnal komolyra is fordítja a szót. Nem vesztegethetjük az időt, neki kell állnunk dolgozni. - Veled kezdek, Ussan, ülj le gyorsan, mert nem biztos, hogy mindenkire jut majd elég időm.

Ezt utálom az olyan fotózásokban, ahol az egész bandának részt kell vennie: az órákon át tartó kapkodva készülődést, ami után alig néhány tucat képet készítenek rólunk, hogy kiválaszthassák azt a kettőt vagy hármat, ami megjelenhet. Mindig úgy éreztem, hogy ez csak felesleges időpazarlás.

\- Morcosnak tűnsz - néz rám a szeme sarkából Ruru, miközben Kaolu a haját tupírozza.

\- Morcos is vagyok. Szívesebben lennék még otthon, az ágyamban.

\- Ennyire kanos vagy? - villantja rám az összes fogát Kaolu, mire csak a szemem forgatom.

\- Nem. Ennyire álmos.

\- Pedig én abban a hitben voltam, hogy ti folyton keféltek, minden szabad percetekben - csatlakozik a beszélgetéshez Ruki, mire Uruhával egyszerre röhögünk fel. - Most mi van? Folyton úgy néztek egymásra, mintha legszívesebben egymásnak esnétek. Bár nem csodálom, sok évnyi kimaradást kell bepótolnotok.

Van abban valami, amit Ruki mond: tényleg sok évbe telt, míg egymásra találtunk, és valóban volt - van? - mit bepótolnunk.

Én már kölyökkorunkban is többet éreztem Kouyou iránt, mint ami a barátság fogalmába belefér, de ezt soha nem kötöttem volna az orrára. Népszerű srác volt, minden ujjára jutott egy-egy csaj, és azon kívül, hogy ő is, mint mindenki más, néha az öltözőben rácsapott a többi fiú fenekére a törölközőjével, semmi jelét nem mutatta, hogy akár csak egy kicsit is érdeklődne a férfiak iránt.

Már akkor tudta, hogy nem vagyok heteroszexuális, hogy ugyanúgy megnézem magamnak az izmos férficombokat, mint a formás női melleket, de őt ez a legkevésbé sem zavarta. Arról persze mélyen hallgattam előtte, hogy igazából ő volt az, akihez leginkább vonzódtam, ehelyett próbáltam elfojtani magamban az érzést.

Amikor felköltöztünk Tokióba, és együtt laktunk, kínosan ügyeltem rá, hogy még véletlenül se hallja, ahogy reggelente, amikor a zuhany alatt könnyítek magamon, az ő nevét nyögöm, és kínosan ügyeltem arra is, hogy ne tűnjek féltékenynek, amikor lányokat visz fel a hotelszobánkba, és engem egész éjszakára kizár. Inkább én is igyekeztem úgy tenni, mint ő: lányok és fiúk társaságát kerestem, felvittem őket magunkhoz, és Kouyou sohasem tette szóvá, ha egyszer-egyszer nem engedtem be az ajtón, mert éppen dugtam valakivel vagy engem dugtak - sőt, olykor-olykor még fel is szedett nekem néhány pasit.

A legjobb barátja voltam, a bizalmasa, aki minden titkát ismerte, és nem akartam ezt azzal elrontani, hogy rámászok, így csak irigykedve néztem, ahogy másokkal flörtöl, és igyekeztem találni valakit, aki majd elfeledteti velem őt. Ám nem volt ilyen szerencsém: én még harmincévesen is csak Kouyou-t láttam, ugyanúgy, mint tizenöt évvel korábban.

Éveken keresztül adtam neki kölcsön, ha nem volt pénze randira vinni egy lányt, helyette is gondoltam a virágcsokorra, amikor már hosszútávú kapcsolata volt, figyelmeztettem az évfordulókra és a barátnő születésnapjára. Én voltam az, aki segített neki gyűrűt választani, amikor megkérte annak a némbernek a kezét, és bár már akkor tudtam, hogy rossz vége lesz a dolognak, nem próbáltam meg lebeszélni az esküvőről. Én voltam a tanúja, ott álltam mellette, amikor kimondta az igent, és próbáltam örülni a boldogságának.

Hamar megromlott a házassága, így én lettem az, akit minden este értesített a kedvenc kocsmájából a csapos, amikor már annyit ivott, hogy nem tudott volna egyedül hazamenni, és egyetlen taxis sem vette volna fel. Természetesnek vettem, hogy lemegyek érte, felviszem magamhoz, meghallgatom, ahogy szidja azt a boszorkát, akit elvett, majd hátrafogom a haját, miközben a vécécsészébe hány.

Azután ott voltam a válásánál, eljártam vele az ügyvédhez, a bíróságra, lelket öntöttem belé, amikor az a némber kikészítette, és magamra vállaltam a nem túl nemes feladatot, hogy felkaparjam a padlóról és segítsek neki talpra állni. Borzasztó időszak volt az mindkettőnknek - és ha már akkor érzett volna valamit irántam, biztos vagyok benne, hogy arról tudomást szereztem volna. Beszélt eleget részegen ahhoz, hogy semmi, de semmi titka ne maradjon előttem.

\- Mondd csak, Takanori, ennyire unalmas a nemi életed, hogy a másokéval szórakoztatod magad? - mondja Kouyou, és nem törődve Kaolu rosszalló tiltakozásával, feláll. Leporolja a nadrágjáról a nem létező porszemcséket, és int egyet felém. - Jössz cigizni?

\- Nem úgy volt, hogy leszoktatok? - néz végig rajtunk Kai, akár egy szigorú óvóbácsi.

\- Az óránként tíz perc szünet akkor is jár - vonok vállat, és Ruru nyomában elindulok a tetőterasz irányába. - Mi az? - kérdezem már a korlátnak támaszkodva.

\- Semmi - vigyorodik el Kouyou. - Csak untam magam odabenn.

\- Tudod, hogy így is késésben vagyunk, ez pedig, ami a fejeden van - mutatok az éppen szénaboglyaként szanaszét meredező világosbarna tincseire -, a legkevésbé sem nevezhető elfogadható frizurának.

\- Akkor is untam a banánt. Semmi kedvem ehhez a mai naphoz.

\- Nekem sincs - sóhajtom, és hagyom, hogy hosszú csókba vonjon. Csak húsz perccel később érünk vissza a műterembe, és hiába a többiek rosszalló pillantása, mindkettőnknek sokkal jobb a kedve.

 

 

 

Fáradtan érünk haza, a műterem forró reflektorai miatt izzadságtól csatakosan. Szinte még be sem lépünk a házba, már dobálom is le magamról a verítékszagú ruhadarabokat, és a fürdő felé indulok. Ruru alig egy perccel azután csatlakozik hozzám a zuhany alatt, hogy megnyitom a vizet. A csobogó cseppektől nem hallom, mit suttog az ajkaimnak, de nincs is rá szükség: pontosan tudom, mit akar.

A még mindig jéghideg csempének nyomja a hátamat, a nyakamra hajol, és a bőrömet harapdálva nyúl kettőnk közé, miközben a nyaka köré fonom a karjaimat. A szabad kezével megtámaszkodik a fejem mellett a csempén, a másikkal határozottan markol rá egyszerre mindkettőnkre, és kezd lassú mozgásba. Szeretném, ha egyszerre mennénk el, de hiába, Ruru kényeztetését nem tudom olyan sokáig állni, mint ő maga.

Egymást mosdatjuk meg, majd egymás testéről itatjuk fel a vizet a fekete-fehér fürdőlepedőkkel, amiket az összeköltözésünk örömére vásárolt a nővérem. Főzök egy nagy bögre forró teát magamnak, Rurunak kiveszek egy sört a hűtőből, és gyorsan elkészítek két adag instant rament is, hogy azután a kanapéra telepedve nézzük együtt - ki tudja, hányadszorra - a 24 legelső évadát.

Miközben Kouyou a levest szürcsöli mellettem, a képernyőt figyelve eszembe jut, hogy éppen ezt az epizódot néztük akkor is, talán két vagy három héttel az összeköltözésünk után, amikor Ruru bejelentette, ő bizony számolta, hogy ki hányszor volt eddig felül. Mint egy kisfiú, aki attól fél, pofont kap, ha rosszat mond, úgy nézett rám, miközben megkérdezte, nem zavar-e, hogy eddig ő többször dugott meg engem, mint én őt - pontosan ezekkel a szavakkal.

Komikus jelenet lett volna, ha nem tudom, mennyire komolyan gondolja, hogy ez problémát jelent. Emlékszem, a kapcsolatunk elején legalább tucatszor kellett neki elmagyaráznom, hogy a szex két férfi között nem feltétlenül kell, hogy a dominanciáról szóljon. Néha úgy éreztem magam mellette, mint egy tanítóbácsi.

\- Min mosolyogsz ennyire? - ránt vissza a valóságba Kouyou hangja.

\- Semmin - legyintek, de tudom, hogy nem hisz nekem, így inkább az éles témaváltást választom. - Mi lenne, ha a következő turné után elutaznánk valahová egy hosszú hétvégére, csak mi ketten?

Mielőtt válaszolhatna, megszólal az előszobában felejtett mobiltelefonja. A tévétől nem hallom, hogy kivel beszél, vagy mit mond. Mire visszasétál a nappaliba, már letette a telefont, a markában szorongatja a kis készüléket, miközben kinéz az ablakon.

\- Anyám volt az - mondja. Háttal áll nekem, így az arcát nem láthatom.

\- Mit akart már megint? Hogy fogadjunk örökbe egy iraki kis árvát? - röhögöm, de amikor Kouyou megfordul, és a tekintetünk találkozik, lehervad a mosoly az arcomról. - Mi történt?

Remeg a keze, az arca olyan sápadt, hogy mellette a hófehér fal sötét színűnek tűnik.

\- A nővéremék… balesetet szenvedtek - nyögi ki nagy nehezen, én pedig máris ugrok a kocsikulcsért.


	3. Cyclamen

Ismerem Kouyou-t, mint a tenyeremet. Tudom, hogy a zöld teába nyáron szeret narancsot facsarni, hogy a keménytojás sárgáját mindig a tányéron hagyja, mert gyűlöli a textúráját. Ismerem az ízlését, ezért bátran merek neki ruhákat venni karácsonyra, és ismerem a vonásait is, ha festő lennék, emlékezetből festeném le az arcát. Tudom, hogy az arckifejezés, amit a rajongók sokszor érdektelenségnek, az arcára kiülő unalomnak vélnek, valójában az önmagával való meg nem elégedettség jele, hogy melyik nevetése igazán boldog, és mikor erőltetett a mosolya. Azt is tudom, hogy bár égetnivalóan rossz kölyök volt, imádja a családját, főleg a nővérét, így nem csoda, hogy egész testében remegve sétál fel-alá a kórház folyosóján. Ez az arckifejezése azonban ismeretlen számomra: riadt, a szeme ide-oda jár, mintha kétségbeesetten keresne valamit. Még soha nem láttam ilyennek. Szeretném magamhoz ölelni és megnyugtatni, mondani valamit, bármit, ami segíthetne, de tudom, hogy most nem tehetek érte semmit.  
  
Odakint nemrég kelt fel a nap, de alig bukott a horizont fölé, feltámadt a szél és esni kezdett. Az esős hajnal éppen olyan, mint a hangulatunk. Takashima asszony egy ócska műanyag székre görnyedve hüppög a zsebkendőjébe, a férje kőszoborként áll mellette, maga elé bámul üres tekintettel, én pedig végtelenül haszontalannak érzem magam. Hogy kezdjek magammal valamit, elmegyek a büfébe, és reggelit veszek mindenkinek, hiába tudom, hogy úgysem fogják megenni. Muszáj csinálnom valamit: engem is felőröl ez a várakozás.  
  
A folyosó végéről látom, hogy egy orvos Kouyou-ékhoz lép, és az édesapja vállára teszi a kezét, úgy magyaráz valamit. A tekintete már-már kifejezéstelen, és onnan, ahol állok, nem lehet hallani a szavait. Takashima asszony fájdalmas kiáltását azonban igen: hisztérikusan kezd el sírni, nekem pedig kiesnek a kezemből a frissen vásárolt szendvicsek. Nem törődöm velük, sem az engem megbámuló kórházi személyzettel, engem csak Ruruék érdekelnek. Hozzájuk sietek, és átölelem Kouyou vállait, aki értetlenül, döbbenten bámul maga elé. Még nem hiszi el, amit hallott.   
  
\- Kyoko halott. És a sógorom is - ismételgeti rekedt, erőtlen hangon.   
  
Egy újabb orvos jelenik meg a folyosón, részvétteljes arccal, hogy közölje, a gyerekek jól vannak, és jó lenne, ha valaki mellettük lenne, amikor felébrednek, ám a család csak üres tekintettel bámul maga elé. Végül én vagyok az, aki követi a fehér köpenyes alakot végig a fertőtlenítőszagú folyosókon a gyerekosztályra. Nehéznek érzem a tagjaim, erőtlenül roskadok le a két kis betegágy közé kikészített ócska, rozoga székre.   
  
\- Mit… - kezdeném, de a hangom rekedt és gyenge, éppen mint Kouyou-é volt az imént. Megköszörülöm a torkom, mielőtt újra nekiveselkednék a beszédnek. - Mit mondjak nekik, amikor felkelnek? Az anyjukat és az apjukat fogják keresni, de…   
  
\- Szívesen adnék tanácsot, de erre a kérdésre nem létezik jó válasz - mondja halkan az orvos, és megszorítja a vállam. - De talán jobb lenne, ha egyelőre nem izgatná fel őket. Nem hiszem, hogy jót tenne nekik, ha ilyen állapotban értesülnének róla, hogy mindkét szülőjük halott.   
  
Ezután magamra hagy a kórteremben a két eszméletlenül heverő kicsivel és a gondolataimmal. Óráknak tűnő hosszú percekig bámulom Hideaki kicsi, hófehér kötszerbe pólyált kezecskéit - még csak hat éves, most kezdte az iskolát. Vajon egy ekkora gyerek már elég idős ahhoz, hogy fel tudja fogni, mit jelent a halál? Fel fogja majd tudni dolgozni, hogy soha többé nem láthatja a szüleit?   
  
Én is éppen ennyi idős voltam, amikor az apám lelépett otthonról. Ő nem halt meg, ma is vígan éli valahol a világát, de soha többé nem láttam, és emlékszem, még két évvel később is minden este azt vártam, hogy betoppanjon az ajtón. Hittem benne, hogy hazajön, ahogy megígérte nekem - nekem, aki még túl kicsi voltam, hogy megértsem: a két hatalmas bőröndben, amit magával cipelt, minden holmija benne volt. Elköltözött tőlünk, elhagyta anyámat, a nővéremet és engem. És egész gyerekkoromban hiányzott nekem.   
  
Hideaki azonban nem csupán az édesapját veszítette el, hanem az anyját is. Mi lesz vele, velük?   
  
\- Akira… - hallom meg Kouyou gyenge hangját az ajtó felől. Amikor felé fordulok, úgy érzem, egy ötvenéves férfi arcába bámulok éppen. Odalépek hozzá, és átölelem. Nem szólok, de ő sem, és egyszerűen csak hagyom, hogy a vállamon sírjon, míg vannak könnyei, csak azután ültetem le a két betegágy között álló székre.   
  
\- Tudok valamiben segíteni? - A kérdés így, hangosan kimondva már-már nevetségesen hangzik: a kialakult helyzet menthetetlen, már semmin sem lehet segíteni.   
  
\- Nem tudom. Azt hiszem, ilyenkor meg kell keresni a temetkezési vállalkozót, ugye? Anyám nincs abban az állapotban, én pedig...   
  
\- Semmi gond - teszem a vállára a kezét, miközben leguggolok vele szemben. - Veled megyek.   
  
Így hát én intézem a temetést, én döntök a szertartásról, a sírhelyről, én választok urnát: Kouyou egész egyszerűen képtelen rá, csak magába roskadva bámul maga elé.   
  
  
  
Takashima asszony és a férje még aznap hozzánk költöznek, hogy könnyen bejuthassanak a gyerekekhez a kórházba. Egyelőre nem engedhetik őket haza, állandó megfigyelésre szorulnak, de az orvosok szerint fel fognak épülni.   
  
Magamra vállalok annyi feladatot, amennyit csak lehet: időpontot kérek a közjegyzőtől, bejelentem Akihitóék halálát a vízműveknek, az internetszolgáltatónak, lemondom az hírlap-előfizetéseiket, betelefonálok mindkettejük munkahelyére. Gépiesen csinálok mindent, mintha rutin lenne - még soha nem kellett ilyesmiről gondoskodnom, mégis ösztönszerűen tudom, mi az, amit ilyenkor el kell intézni.   
  
Kouyou nem győzi köszönni, hogy a segítségére vagyok, hiába mondom neki, hogy ez természetes, és nem tartozik semmiféle hálával.   
  
A napok lassan telnek, az ég szürke, gyakran esik, és a lakásunkban síron túli hangulat uralkodik. Takashima asszony óránként tör ki hisztérikus sírásban, általában mindenféle előjel nélkül, hirtelen, és olyankor a férje az ablakhoz sétál, hogy kibámuljon az utcára, és sűrűn emelgesse az ingujját a szeméhez.   
  
Egyik reggel otthonról plüssállatokat viszek be a kórházba a gyerekeknek, de Hideaki hozzám vágja őket, és elküld a fenébe, majd hátat fordítva nekem veti az ágyra magát - nem rovom fel neki, tudom, hogy a szülei elvesztése miatt dühös, nem pedig rám: tegnap magyarázta el neki egy gyerekpszichológus, hogy mi történt. A tulajdon nagyszülei képtelenek voltak megtenni.   
  
A folyosón az orvosuk megállít, hogy megkérdezze, kihez mennek majd haza a kicsik, amikor kiengedik őket a kórházból, és én ledöbbenek: erről nem beszéltünk még Kouyou szüleivel. Gondolom, hozzájuk, felelem csodálkozva.   
  
Este az ágyban óvatosan felteszem a kérdést Kouyou-nak.   
  
\- Hát… nem tudom, hogy anyámék tudnának-e gondoskodni róluk - mondja bizonytalanul, bennem pedig szörnyű gyanú kezd megfogalmazódni. - Tudod, hogy már nem fiatalok, ráadásul apu szívbeteg, két ilyen kicsi gyereket nem vállalhatnak magukra.   
  
\- Akkor mi lesz velük? - sóhajtom, és már előre félek a választól. - Akihitónak nincs élő rokona, ugye?   
  
\- Nincs - bólint lassan, majd rám néz. - Rei, én azt hiszem, nincs más megoldás, mint hogy mi neveljük fel őket.   
  
\- Biztos vagy benne, hogy ez jó ötlet? - nyögöm. Mi a fenéhez kezdenénk mi két gyerekkel? - Éppen a minap beszéltünk róla, hogy a mi életvitelünkbe egész egyszerűen nem fér bele egy gyerek, pláne nem kettő, akik most vesztették el a szüleiket.   
  
\- És mégis mi mást tehetnék? - ül fel az ágyon Kouyou. Még a sötétben is látszik, mennyire dühös. - Ha mi nem vesszük őket magunkhoz, akkor állami gondozásba kerülnek! Ezt akarod? Hogy gyerekotthonban nőjenek fel, vagy egyik nevelőszülőhöz költöztessék őket a másik után? A tulajdon nővérem gyerekeit?!   
  
\- Nyugodj meg, légy szíves - mondom csitítóan. Én is felülök, és a vállára teszem a kezét. - Én csak nem szeretném, ha elhamarkodott döntést hoznál.   
  
\- Már napok óta agyalok rajta, anyámékkal is beszéltünk róla, hidd el. - Nem szólalok meg, mert most nem tudnék nem dühösen reagálni: mi az, hogy beszéltek róla, nélkülem, a hátam mögött, egy ilyen fontos kérdésről, ami engem is érint?! - A nagybátyjuk vagyok, gondoskodnom kell róluk. Tudom, hogy nem akarsz gyereket, de egyszerűen ez a helyes döntés.   
  
Ha lenne rajtam ruha, és nem a tizenkettediken lennénk, én biztos, hogy az ablakon át menekülnék innen. Azonnal, vissza sem nézve. 


	4. Caltha

Gyűlölöm a temetéseket - bár azt hiszem, senki sem szereti őket, leszámítva néhány beteg lelkű embert. Nem csupán hihetetlenül drágák, a szerzetesek is szükségtelenül hosszúra nyújtják, pedig szerintem jobb lenne minél hamarabb túlesni rajta.

Eredetileg én intéztem mindent, én jártam a temetkezési vállalkozónál, de Kouyou anyukája pár nappal ezelőtt mindent átszervezett. Ragaszkodott a hagyományos szertartáshoz, ami még nem is lenne baj, de mindenből a legdrágábbat választotta ki, és persze nem ő, hanem Ruru fizeti az egészet. Ráadásul Takashima-sanék nem akarták hazavitetni vidékre a testeket, azt mondták, majd csak az urnát helyezik el az otthoni temetőben, így a mi nappalink közepén áll a két nyitott koporsó, és a rokonok és barátok a mi kilincsünket adogatják kézről kézre. A buddhista szerzetes, aki imát mormol a halottak mellett, cseppet sem szimpatikus: leplezni sem próbálta a fintort, ami az arcára kúszott, amikor Kouyou bemutatott neki, mint élettársát. Én pedig ismét jófiú voltam, és Rurura való tekintettel nem szóltam be neki, pedig szívesen megmondtam volna, hová mehet az előítéleteivel.

Az idő legnagyobb részét mindenféle kifogással a konyhában töltöm, hogy legalább ne kelljen látnom a fehér lepedővel letakart testeket, a szerzetest és a sok gyászos arcot. Mindig, amikor virrasztásra kell mennem, rosszul leszek, mióta a nagyapám meghalt, és most az egész az én lakásomban történik - olyan az egész, mint egy rémálom.

\- Hogy vagytok? - hallom meg a hátam mögött Aoi halk hangját, mire összerezzenek, mint a kisgyerek, akit rosszaságon kaptak. Az elmúlt negyed órában ugyanazt a poharat törölgettem egy ronggyal, de most félreteszem, és Aoi felé fordulva háttal a konyhapultnak dőlök.

\- Megvagyunk - vonok vállat. - Ruru eléggé rosszul viseli.

\- És te is - mondja ki a nyilvánvalót.

\- És én is - bólintok lassan. - Nem szoktam ilyet mondani, de most jól esne egy feles.

\- Akkor miért nem iszol egyet? - Aoi félmosolya most örömtelen, miközben közelebb lép, és megszorítja a vállam.

\- Tudod, hogy nem lenne jó vége. Nem bírom a piát - legyintek.

Hosszú ideig csendben ácsorgunk ott, míg végül Aoi újra meg nem szólal.

\- Takashima-sanék sokat vártak a temetéssel.

\- Hogy a gyerekek is itt lehessenek - bólintok. - Nem akarták, hogy lemaradjanak róla, és eddig nem voltak olyan állapotban, hogy kihozhassák őket a kórházból. Bár nem tudom, jót tesz-e nekik, hogy itt vannak, vagy inkább rosszat.

\- Kouyou mesélte, hogy magatokhoz veszitek a két kicsit.

\- Ja - bólintok. Beszélni sem akarok róla, és úgy tűnik, Aoi veszi a lapot, mert gyorsan témát vált.

\- Yutaka beszélt a menedzsmenttel. Nem akarják, hogy lefújjuk a turnét, de persze azt mondták, hogy ha mind az öten ragaszkodunk hozzá, akkor elhalaszthatjuk az első néhány koncertet.

\- Nem akarom, hogy elhalasszuk - mondom, mire Aoi szemöldöke magasra szalad. - Szerintem Rurunak jót tenne, ha nem itthon ülne. Hamarabb tovább tudna lépni, ha a munkába temetkezhetne, akkor nem kellene folyamatosan Kyokóékra gondolnia.

Ezt mondom, de valójában csak magam miatt akarok dolgozni: el akarok innen menekülni, hogy ne kelljen azzal a két kisgyerekkel törődnöm, akik most gyászos képpel ülnek a kanapémon, ahol normális esetben most Kouyou-val szeretkeznék. Gondolni sem akarok rájuk, arra pedig főleg nem, hogy hamarosan hozzánk fognak költözni. Teljesen fel fogják borítani az életünket, és ha megakadályozni nem is tudom, néhány hétig azért szeretném még halogatni a dolgot. Nem állok készen az apaságra, a legkevésbé sem.

\- Hát itt vagytok! - lép be a konyhába Takanori. Most is napszemüveget visel, mint aki világsztárnak képzeli magát, a frizuráját pedig nyilvánvalóan nem saját maga csinálta. Fogadni mernék, hogy beugrott a szalonba Kaoluékhoz, mielőtt idejött volna. Ha nem Kouyou nővérét és sógorát gyászolnánk, most biztos felröhögnék.

\- Itt - mosolyog Aoi, majd megpaskolja a vállamat, és inkább úgy dönt, csatlakozik a többiekhez a nappaliban, és kettesben hagy minket.

\- Kouyou szörnyen néz ki. - Takanori leveszi a napszemüvegét, és elteszi az öltönye zsebébe. - Te hogy viseled?

\- Nem jól - vonok vállat -, de majd csak vége lesz ennek a napnak is.

\- Ha bármiben segíthetek… jó, tudom, valószínűleg semmiben sem tudok, de ha mégis, akkor csak szólj, oké? - Tudom, hogy Takanori komolyan gondolja, nem csak udvariaskodik, mint ahogy azt mással tenné.

\- Kösz - bólintok, és újra felveszem a poharat, amit az imént törölgettem, de Takanori kiveszi a kezemből, és a tiltakozásommal nem törődve berángat a nappaliba. 

Kouyou mellett kötök ki, aki most ott áll a sógora koporsójánál, és a cipője orrát bámulja. Végigsimítok a karján és megszorítom, mire a szútrákat mormoló szerzetes szemei megvillannak.

\- Minden oké? - lehelem Kouyou fülébe. Nem válaszol, csak megvonja a vállát, és rámnéz a véreres, duzzadt szemeivel. - Gyere, igyál valamit!

Kivezetem a konyhába, leültetem az egyik bárszékre a pult mellé, és megkeresem a drága európai vodkát, amit Finnországban kapott a rajongóktól. Egy viszkispohárba töltök neki belőle, és ő egyetlen hajtásra tünteti el a szájában. Nem szeretem, ha iszik, főleg, ha töményet, de most valóban szüksége van rá.

\- Jobb már? - szorítom meg a vállát, amikor már egy perce ülünk ott némán.

\- Mi lesz a turnéval? - kérdezi válaszadás helyett, mire sóhajtok egy nagyot. Nem most akartam erről beszélni vele.

\- Aoi azt mondta, ő és a srácok támogatnak, ha le akarod mondani.

\- De te nem akarod, hogy lemondjam, igaz? - néz rám a mindentudó szemével, amitől kissé zavarba jövök.

\- Nos, szerintem jót tenne neked, ha dolgoznál - mondom nagyon megfontoltan, és remélem, nem jön rá, hogy valójában nem miatta, hanem saját magam miatt mondom ezt. Kouyou sajnos túl jól ismer, és máskor talán könnyedén átlátna rajtam, de most, a gyász miatt talán szerencsém lesz, és nem sejti meg a hátsó szándékaimat.

\- Szerintem is - bólint lassan. - Csak nem tudom, leszek-e olyan állapotban, hogy kiálljak a színpadra.

\- Én melletted leszek. - Igyekszem biztatóan mosolyogni rá.

\- Tudod, most örülnék neki, ha én lehetnék a ritmusgitáros a bandában - ereszt meg ő is egy halovány mosolyt. - Akkor tényleg mellettem lehetnél a színpadon is.

\- Majd sokszor átsétálok a te oldaladra.

Megcsókol. Finoman, de kétségbeesetten, és nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy az arcomon a saját könnyeim folynak végig, vagy az övéi.

~.~

Remeg a kezem, amikor megfogom a két evőpálcikát, hogy kiemeljem a hamukupacból a csontot, amiről fogalmam sincs, melyik testrészhez tartozhatott, és az urnába helyezzem. Most az egyszer örülnék, ha Takashima-sanék nem tekintenének családtagnak, és nem kéne részt vennem ebben a morbid szertartásban. Próbálok nem gondolni arra, hogy emberi csontokat rakosgatok éppen egy edénybe, mert már így is háborog a gyomrom - de nem csak nekem, láthatóan Kouyou-nak is, olyan zöld az arca, hogy biztos vagyok benne, nem sok kell hozzá, hogy viszontláthassuk azt a kevés vacsorát, amit sikerült belediktálnom.

Egy óvatlan pillanatban, ahogy a csontokért nyúl vele, kiesnek a kezéből a pálcikák, mire mindenki úgy mered rá, mintha most ölte volna meg a tulajdon anyját. Nem értem ezeket az embereket, mégis mire számítottak?

Egyetlen lépéssel termek mellette, és kivezetem a helyiségből; tartsanak bunkónak, nem érdekel, de én most bizony elviszem őt innen. Nem kell végigcsinálnia ezt a cirkuszt, ha nincs ereje hozzá.

\- Rei, állj már meg! - hallom meg a hangját, amikor már a krematórium udvarán caplatok végig. Csak most veszem észre, hogy eddig az öltönye ujjánál fogva rángattam. - Vissza kell mennem.

\- Fenéket kell! - vetem oda.

\- De igen - csóválja a fejét. - Nem bocsátanám meg magamnak, ha most lelépnék.

Így hát kelletlenül visszasétálok vele a hamvak mellé, és beharapom az ajkaimat, míg véget nem ér a szertartás, nehogy véletlenül kicsússzon a számon az, amit erről az egészről gondolok. De legalább holnap Takashima-sanék hazautaznak, viszik magukkal a hamvakat, a két kisgyereket és Kouyou-t is. Nekem a hétvégéig Tokióban kell maradnom egy interjú miatt, és Yamashitával is egyeztetnem kell az új kollekcióval kapcsolatban, így három teljes napra egyedül maradok a lakásban Keijivel és Osukával. 

Soha ennyire még nem örültem annak, hogy egyedül tölthetek néhány napot - most még Kouyou jelenlétét is terhesnek érezném.


	5. Begonia

Béke és csend - ez fogad a lakásban, amikor belépek, nekem pedig pontosan erre van szükségem. Keiji és Osuka pisszenést sem hallatva ülnek a kalitkájukban. Máskor hangos csiviteléssel szoktak köszönteni, de mintha megérezték volna, hogy csendre vágyom, most csak bámulnak rám a kis gombszemeikkel, így kinyitom a kalitka rácsajtaját, hogy kirepülhessenek. Keiji a bal, Osuka a jobb vállamra ül, és mindketten játékosan megcsipkedik a fülemet.

Szeretem ezt a két kis vakarcsot.

Amikor Keijit hazahoztam, nagyon magányos ember voltam. Évek óta életem egyedül Tokióban, Rurunak boldog kapcsolata volt, de nekem nem volt senkim sem. Hiányzott a családom, hiányzott valaki, akihez éjszakánként hozzábújhattam volna, és a legjobb barátom is hiányzott - Kouyou akkor minden szabad percét a barátnőjével töltötte, aki teljesen kisajátította őt.

Emlékszem, hirtelen elhatározásból tértem csak be az állatkereskedésbe. Igaz, hogy már évek óta gondolkoztam rajta, milyen jó lenne egy kis kedvenc otthonra, de a folytonos turnézás miatt mindig elvetettem az ötletet, aznap azonban, amikor a plázában sétálva megláttam a madarakat az egyik kirakatban, gondolkodás nélkül sétáltam be az üzletbe. Az eladófiú nagyon jóképű, mosolygós, fiatal srác volt, készségesen elmagyarázott nekem mindent a nimfapapagájok tartásáról, majd készségesen jött haza velem és Keijivel, hogy együtt töltsük az éjszakát. Remek este volt.

Keijit azért választottam, mert kisebb volt, mint a többi papagáj az állatkereskedésben, akik folyton bántották őt. A tollát több helyen kitépték, a hátát véresre csipkedték, nem csoda, hogy szegény csak ült a sarokban az egyik műanyag faágon, és bámult maga elé szomorúan. A tizenéves önmagamra emlékeztetett: én is ilyen riadt kismadár voltam, akit a társai folyton bántottak - aztán jött Kouyou, hogy megvédjen tőlük, majd arra is megtanítson, hogyan tudom megvédeni magam.

Sokan azt mondják, az állatoknak nincsen memóriájuk, nem emlékeznek régen történt eseményekre úgy, mint mi emberek, de én ebben kételkedem: Keiji szerintem a mai napig hálás, amiért kihoztam abból az állatkereskedésből, legalábbis a viselkedése erre enged következtetni. Osuka kicsit más, bár őt sem szerették a társai, egészen más személyiség. Ő inkább Keijinek szeret kedveskedni, őt csipkedi játékosan, hozzá dörgölőzik - azt hiszem, benne látja a fogadott testvért, a bátyót, aki meg tudja őt védeni. Ebben, azt hiszem, kicsit hasonlítok rá: én is így viselkedtem régen Ruruval.

Amikor eszembe jut Kouyou, gombóc nő a torkomban. Tudom, hogy a helyes viselkedés a részemről az lenne, ha nem egyszerűen szó nélkül lenyelnék mindent, hanem még jó képet is vágnék a kis nevelőszülős terveihez, de egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rá. A gondolatától is irtózom, hogy két kisgyerek költözzön be hozzánk. Fenekestől borítják majd fel a mi kis megszokott életünket, és - hangozzék ez bármennyire is önzőn -, erre én nem vagyok felkészülve. A hátam közepére kívánom az egészet.

Rendbe rakom a madárkalitkát, miközben Keiji és Osuka a fejem felett köröznek, akár két kis Cupido, majd leszállnak a könyvespolc tetejére, és élénken beszélgetni kezdenek. Incselkednek egymással, amiből valódi madárfogócska kerekedik: olyan gyorsan cikáznak fel-alá a lakásban, hogy képtelen vagyok szemmel követni őket. Ruru ilyenkor mindig azon sápítozik, hogy biztosan oda fognak piszkítani a konyhapultra vagy a kanapéra, de ilyen még sohasem történt. Mind Keiji, mind Osuka az első naptól fogva szobatiszták, csak egyszer történt nagyobb baleset, amikor elkaptak valami fura vírust, amit az állatorvos csak hetek alatt volt képes kikúrálni. Vajon a sógornőm gyerekei is szobatiszták lesznek? És nem fogják összefirkálni a falakat, vagy összetörni az összes poharat a konyhában?

\- Szerintetek milyenek lesznek? - nézek a két kis madaramra, akik most a kanapé karfáján illegetik magukat. Keiji félredönti a fejét és csipog egyet, Osuka követi a példáját. - Remélem, titeket nem fognak bántani. A legjobb lesz, ha nem is engedem őket a közeletekbe… Bár nem tudom, azt hogy csináljam, ha nem akarlak titeket egész nap a kalitkában tartani. Márpedig nem akarlak, nektek is kell a testmozgás.

Keiji úra csipog egyet, majd a vállamra repül, és újra kedveskedve csipkedni kezdi a fülem. Osuka két másodperc múlva követi a példáját. A következő fél órában nem csinálok mást, csak felváltva simogatom őket, miközben hol egyikük, hol másikuk repül az ölembe. Ám a nyugodt idill most sem tarthat sokáig: megszólal a telefonom. Ruru anyja az.

\- Tessék, Takashima-san - szólok bele a készülékbe. Őszintén remélem, hogy nem hallatszik a hangomon, mennyire a hátam közepére kívánom ezt a beszélgetést.

\- Szervusz, Akira - köszönt orrhangon. Biztosan megint sírt. Nem hibáztatom érte, én is valószínűleg folyamatosan bőgnék a helyében, pedig én férfiból vagyok. - Mikor érsz haza?

\- Már itthon vagyok.

\- Úgy értem, Hiratsukába.

\- Holnap reggel - felelem kimérten. - Előbb is akartam volna menni, de felhívtam az állomást, és azt mondták, már nincs jegy egyik ma esti vonatra sem - hazudom szemrebbenés nélkül. A világért sem vallanám be, hogy valójában azért megyek holnap, mert semmi kedvem a társaságához. Vagy Kouyou-éhoz, ami azt illeti.

\- Nem tudnál valamiképpen mégiscsak ma este hazajönni? - kérdezi Takashima-san, és nem kerüli el a figyelmemet, hogy a hangja kétségbeesett. Mégis mi a fene történhetett?

\- Valami baj van?

\- Nos, Kouyou… - kezdi, de elhallgat és megköszörüli a torkát. Most direkt táncol az idegeimen, vagy mi van? Mi az, amit ennyire nehéz kibökni? - Tegnap este elment a barátaival iszogatni egy kicsit.

\- Ajjaj. Ugye, nem? - Ez nem jó, nagyon nem jó. Nem elég, hogy két gyereket kell majd pátyolgatnom, ha Kouyou újra elindul a lejtőn, és megint egész nap részeg lesz, akkor rövid úton idegösszeroppanást kapok.

\- Sajnos igen - halkítja le Takashima-san a hangját. - Csak fél órája ért haza, és… nos, nem szeretnéd látni, mit művelt a fürdőszobával. Most alszik, de… Akira, jó lenne, ha mihamarabb hazajönnél. Csak te tudsz rá hatni ilyenkor.

Ebben teljesen igaza van. Fogalmam sincs, miért, de Kouyou rám hallgatni szokott, amikor azt mondom neki, eleget ivott már.

Ennek a fele sem tréfa, amint lehet, indulnom kell.

\- Megoldom valahogy, hogy estére lejussak Hiratsukába - erőltetek nyugalmat magamra. - Ha Kouyou felébredne, mielőtt odaérek, felhívna? Minél előbb beszélek vele, annál jobb.

\- Hát persze. - Kihallom Takashima-san hangjából a hálát. - Jó gyerek vagy te, Akira. Örülök, hogy te vigyázol a fiamra.

\- Viszlát! - teszem le gyorsan a telefont. Bűntudatom van, amiért magamban mindennek elhordtam ezt a nőt, amíg nálunk éltek. Hiszen Ruru anyukája egy nagyon kedves asszony, igazán lehettem volna vele elnézőbb.

Visszateszem Keijit és Osukát a kalitkájukba, feltöltöm az itatójukat és az ételadagolót, majd gyorsan bedobálok néhány alsót, pólót és egy könyvet a sporttáskámba. Taxit hívok, közben a tabletemen megveszem a vonatjegyet - bőven van még helyjegy a következő vonatra -, bezárom a lakást, majd gyalog rohanok le a földszintre. Várnom kell a taxira, de a sofőr némi borravalóért cserébe hajlandó rátaposni a gázpedálra, így futva ugyan, de sikerül elérnem a vonatot. 

Útközben előveszem ugyan a könyvem, de olvasás helyett Kouyou-n gondolkodom. Sosem tudtam eldönteni vele kapcsolatban, hogy vajon alkoholista-e - valószínűleg egy szakember azt mondta volna, hogy igen, de én biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha akarta volna, bármikor le tudta volna tenni az üveget, csakhogy jó ideig nem akarta -, és hogy vajon most vissza fog-e esni. Végül elhatározásra jutok: régebben ugyan elég sokáig elnéztem neki, hogy rendszeresen összehányja a fürdőszobámat, ám ezúttal nem fogom. Csírájában fogom elfojtani ezt a problémát - bár egyelőre fogalmam sincs, hogyan.

A hiratsukai állomás kihalt, alig néhány ember lézeng csak a peronokon. Kouyou édesapja - aki elvileg nem tudhatta biztosan, hogy ezzel a vonattal érkezem - ott vár a mozgólépcső előtt. A szája örömtelen mosolyra húzódik, amikor meglát engem.

\- Jó, hogy itt vagy, fiam - paskolja meg a vállam, mire sután bólintok.

\- Hogy van Ruru? - kérdezem köszönés helyett, mire az öreg vállat von.

\- Ha engem kérdezel, a feleségem csak túldramatizálja a dolgot. Sajnálom, ha tudom, hogy haza akar téged rendelni, nem engedtem volna neki. Ne haragudj rá, mostanában mindannyian kicsit… nos…

\- Megértem - sóhajtok egy nagyot. Azért némiképp megkönnyebbülök, akkor is, ha bosszant, hogy potyára jöttem, és potyára áldoztam fel a - legnagyobb valószínűséggel utolsó - szabad, gondtalan estémet Kouyou anyja miatt. 

Feszélyezve érzem magam: mindig zavarban voltam, valahányszor kettesben maradtam Ruru apukájával, és ez ma sincs másként. Nem tudom, miért, hiszen sosem volt velem bunkó, sőt, épp ellenkezőleg: az első naptól fogva meg van róla győződve, hogy csak jó hatással lehetek a fiára. Hiába, kettőnk közül mindig én voltam a jó fiú.

\- Izé… meg tudnánk állni a benzinkúton? - kérdezem már a parkolóban. - Elfelejtettem fogkefét hozni.

Útközben jutott eszembe, hogy szinte mindent otthon felejtettem, még tiszta zoknit sem hoztam magammal, csak alsókat és pólókat pakoltam be a könyvem és az irataim mellé. Az ember azt hinné, hogy aki a fél életét turnézással tölti, és folyton úton van, mint én, az nem felejt otthon olyan alapvető higiéniás termékeket, mint a fogkefe és a tusfürdő. Kicsit szánalmasnak érzem most magam.

\- A nejem rég kikészített neked egyet a fürdőszobába - mosolyog rám melegen Takashima-san.- És a kedvencedet főzi vacsorára.

Kissé rosszul érzem magam, hogy magamban mindennek elhordtam Ruru anyukáját, közben így készül erre a vendégségre, de azután eszembe jut, hogy milyen bunkón viselkedett velem, amíg Tokióban voltak.

\- Ez igazán kedves tőle - mondom kimérten, majd újra ránktelepszik a kínos csend. Csak akkor szólalok meg újra, amikor már Kouyou-ék kapubejárójára hajtunk fel. - Honnan tudta egyébként, hogy ezzel a vonattal jövök?

\- Őszintén? - néz rám a szeme sarkából, miközben behúzza a kéziféket. - Nem tudtam. Az asszony kizavart a pályaudvarra, és megmondta, csak akkor jöhetek haza, ha téged is hozlak. Reménykedtem benne, hogy nem a hajnali kettes vonatra kaptál jegyet.

Ez nagyon jellemző Ruru anyjára.

Takashima asszony az ajtóban vár, aggódó képpel. A szemei most is kisírtak, és amint kiszállok a kocsiból, rögtön panaszkodni kezd a fiára. Nem nagyon figyelek oda rá, invitálás nélkül rongyolok be a házba, majd fel a lépcsőn, Ruru régi szobájába.

Kouyou az ágyon fekszik, kezét-lábát szétvetve, a hasa kilátszik a kinyúlt póló alól, amit még gimnazista korunkban hordott edzéseken. El sem hiszem, hogy még megvan, azt hittem, Takashima asszony már régen kidobta, vagy befogta törölgetőrongynak.

Amikor ledőlök mellé az ágyra, megcsap a pórusaiból áradó izadtság- és alkoholszag, de nem vagyok dühös, képtelen vagyok haragudni rá. Csak szánalmat érzek, amiért már megint itt tartunk.

Óvatosan hozzásimulok, és a fülébe suttogva próbálom felébreszteni, de nem sikerül, csak annyit érek el, hogy álmában az oldalára fordul, és átkarol engem. A szemem sarkából látom, hogy Takashima asszony a résnyire nyitott ajtó mögül figyel minket, de nem törődöm vele, csak simogatni kezdem Kouyou hátát, de még erre sem ébred fel. Talán hagynom kellene, hogy kialudja magát, ráérünk majd beszélni reggel. Így hát lehunyom a szemem, és szinte azonnal elnyom engem is az álom.

Eddig észre sem vettem, mennyire kimerült vagyok.


	6. Ambrosia

Arra ébredek, hogy valaki az orromba szuszog. Lustán kinyitom a szemem, mire Kouyou-val találom szemközt magamat. Még alszik, békésen, egyenletesen lélegzik, a homloka kisimult, a szeme körül egyetlen ránc sem látszik. Csak a belőle áradó alkoholszag árulkodik az elmúlt napok szerencsétlen eseményeiről.

Akaratlanul is kisimítok egy kócos, barnára festett tincset az arcából, mire sóhajt egyet álmában, majd lassan ébredezni kezd. Imádom az ilyen békés reggeleket, amikor lustán fekszem mellette azt várva, hogy felébredjen.

\- Szia! - motyogja, még mielőtt kinyitná a szemét, és elmosolyodik.

\- Szia - köszönök én is, és apró kis puszit nyomok az alkoholtól kicserepesedett ajkaira. A piaszag már nem zavar, rég túl vagyunk már a kapcsolatunk azon időszakán, amikor még kiszökdöstünk reggelenként a fürdőszobába fogat mosni, hogy üde legyen a leheletünk.

\- Azt hittem, csak délután érsz ide. - Ruru kinyitja a szemét, és most ő az, aki hátrasimít egy rakoncátlan hajtincset a fülem mögé.

\- Tegnap este érkeztem. Anyukád felhívott - mondom, mire Kouyou a szemét forgatja.

\- Tipikus. Egyszer megyek el kiereszteni a gőzt, és ő máris riadót fúj.

\- Aggódik érted, Ruru - simítok végig az arcán. - És ami azt illeti, én is.

\- Nem kell. Jól vagyok.

\- Biztos? - fogom meg a kezét.

\- Neked elmondanám, ha nem így lenne - mondja nagyon komolyan, a szemembe nézve, és tudom, hogy nem hazudik. Ha valamiben biztos lehetek ebben az életben, az Kouyou őszintesége. Vannak dolgok, amikkel kapcsolatban nem lenne képes sem füllenteni, sem viccelni. - Nézd, tényleg csak azért mentem el kocsmázni a srácokkal, hogy kicsit kieresszem a gőzt. Az utóbbi pár nap után rám fért pár óra kikapcsolódás, és igen, ittam, igen, sokat ittam, de ebből eszemben sincs rendszert csinálni. Egyrészt mert tudom, hogy azzal azt kockáztatnám, hogy elveszítelek, másrészt mert most már felelősséggel tartozom két kisgyerekért, akiket nekem kell felnevelnem.

\- Örülök, hogy így látod - bólintok lassan, bár nem igazán tetszik, hogy már megint a gyerekeket hozta fel. Mostanában túl sokat beszél ezekről a kölykökről.

\- Szóval bocs, hogy anyám feleslegesen rángatott ide téged. Bár az az igazság, hogy annyira nem sajnálom - néz rám cinkos kis mosollyal a szája szegletében. - Végtére is imádok melletted ébredni.

Átkarolja a derekamat, a hátamra fordít, és fölém mászik. Én pedig természetesen hagyom magam, nem vagyok semmi jónak az elrontója. Átkarolom a nyakát, úgy húzom őt le magamhoz egy finom csókra, miközben lerángatom róla az alsónadrágot. Úgy érzem, ezer év telt el azóta, hogy utoljára szeretkeztünk azon a lusta délutánon a nappalink puha szőnyegén.

Kouyou valahonnan elővarázsol egy flakon síkosítót - előrelátó volt, úgy tűnik -, én pedig jobbnak látom a szám elé tenni a kispárnát, nehogy Takashima-sanék meghallják, mit művelünk éppen. Ám hiába óvatoskodunk - egyszer csak kivágódik az ajtó, és berongyol rajta az anyósom.

\- Fiúk, keljetek fel, kész a reggeli! - harsogja. Aztán elkerekedik a szeme, amikor tudatosul benne, hogy mit is csinálunk éppen. Az egész jelenet végtelenül komikus is lehetne, ha nem én feküdnék itt álló farokkal, a fia ujjaival a két farpofám között. - Izé, folytassátok csak - motyogja zavartan, majd amilyen gyorsan jött, ugyanolyan gyorsan el is tűnik a helyiségből. Hatalmas csattanással vágja be maga mögött az ajtót, és a dübörgésből ítélve kettesével szedi a lépcsőfokokat az emeletről lefelé menet.

\- Jesszus! - nyögöm, és felülök az ágyon. Kouyou elfintorodik, és mivel ő is tudja, hogy most már mi semmi olyat nem fogunk itt művelni, amihez síkosító kellene, megtörli a kezét egy papírzsebkendővel, a flakont pedig dühösen visszadobja az ágy mellett heverő sporttáskájába. - Legközelebb, amikor hazajövünk, hozzátok megyünk. A te anyukád legalább szokott kopogni.

\- Ő is a saját kárán tanulta meg - csúszik ki a számon, mire Kouyou érdeklődve néz rám, de inkább nem mesélem el neki, hányszor sétált be anyukám a szobámba, amikor kiskamaszként a tenyerem és meztelen pasikkal teli magazinok társaságát élveztem. - Különben is, a nagyi sem kopog, és ha ő kapna rajta minket szex közben, tuti, hogy felvilágosító mesedélutánt tartana nekünk. Azt pedig kihagynám.

\- Akkor szerzek egy kulcsot ehhez az ajtóhoz - csóválja a fejét Kouyou, miközben felhúz egy tiszta alsónadrágot.

\- Jó ötlet - sóhajtom, és én is öltözködni kezdek. - Mindenesetre én most tényleg hazamegyek anyuékhoz.

\- Miért? - néz rám döbbenten, mire vállat vonok.

\- Mert nem szeretnék a következő néhány órában édesanyád szemei elé kerülni - felelem. - Nincs kedved velem jönni?

\- De, menjünk!

Így hát gyorsan befejezzük az öltözködést, megmosakodunk, és kislisszolunk a házból - olyan halkan, mintha betörők lennénk. Csak akkor kezdünk beszélgetni, amikor már tisztes távolságba kerültünk Takashima-sanék kertjétől, nehogy megállítsanak minket.

Szeretek itt, vidéken sétálni. Általában véve nem vagyok oda az ötletért, hogy emberek közé menjek, a tömeg kifejezetten taszít, de errefelé, egy ilyen kisváros kertvárosi részén nincs tömeg. Napszemüveget és orvosi maszkot sem kell feltennünk, mint Tokióban, itt senki sem tudja, kik vagyunk - aki pedig mégis, az az iskolából vagy a városi focicsapatból ismer minket, nem a bandánkból.

Az állomásig sétálunk, majdnem egy óra alatt érünk oda, de most jól esik a friss, hajnali levegő. Kouyou ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy útközben megálljunk egy pékségnél, és mindkettőnknek vesz valami teljes kiőrlésű borzalmat, és magának egy flakon ásványvizet.

\- A francba, legalább aszpirint hozhattam volna magammal - morogja.

\- Másnap? - Nem bírok visszafojtani egy kárörvendő kis vigyort, mire gyilkos tekintettel mered rám, de csak addig, míg elő nem veszek egy levél fájdalomcsillapítót a kabátom belső zsebéből. - Nesze, ne szenvedj!

\- Te egy isten vagy!

\- Hízelgő, hogy ezt mondod, de nem vagyok más, csak előrelátó. Idestova hány éve is ápolgatlak téged jobb és rosszabb másnapjaidon, Kouyou? - csóválom a fejem, mire ő nevetni kezd, de látom rajta, hogy sikerült kissé zavarba hoznom. Régebben volt néhány - na jó, rengeteg - igen kínos jelenet összehányt fürdőszobákkal és levizelt üléshuzatokkal a taxik hátsó ülésén, amire nem lehet különösebben büszke, és amikről többnyire csak én tudok.

A vonaton ugyanolyan nagy a tömeg, mint akkoriban volt, amikor gimibe jártunk. Utáltam ezen a vonalon utazni, mert szinte cipőkanállal kellett minden áldott reggel és délután felpréselnem magam a szerelvényre. Valamivel azért kellemesebben utazhatok most, mint akkoriban: a tömeg nekiprésel Kouyou-nak, én pedig nem törődve semmivel a vállára hajtom a fejem és mélyet szippantok az illatából. Bár igaz, hogy ráférne egy zuhany, mégsem érzem kellemetlennek a testszagát. Az út ezúttal rövidnek tűnik, de azért fellélegzem, amikor leszállunk a szerelvényről.

\- Miért nem küldenek több kocsit? - teszem fel a költői kérdést, Ruru pedig csak nevet mellettem. Egyszer elmondta, hogy mindig nagyon aranyosnak találta, ahogy a tömegközlekedés miatt zsörtölődöm.

Anyámék nem számítanak ránk, és már rég megreggeliztek, de azért ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy legalább egy rántottát süssön nekünk. Ugyan próbálom úgy irányítani a beszélgetést, hogy ne terelődjön a szó Kouyou nővérére és a két kis árván maradt gyerekére, még be sem fejezzük a reggelit, máris ez a téma.

\- Akkor tényleg hazaviszitek őket magatokhoz? - pislog ránk a nagyi, mire Kouyou bólint.

\- Gondoskodnom kell róluk - mondja halkan.

\- Nagyon jó szíved van, Takashima-kun. Na de Akira, te mit szólsz ehhez?

Hogy ne kelljen azonnal válaszolnom, belekortyolok a teámba. Ha nem gondolom át a szavaimat jó alaposan, mielőtt megszólalnék, esetleg kicsúszna a számon valami, ami Rurunak nagyon, de nagyon nem tetszene.

\- Nos - teszem le a bögrét az asztalra -, természetesen támogatom Kouyou-t a döntésében.

Azt hiszem, erre mondják, hogy diplomatikus válasz. Valójában minden egyes porcikám tiltakozik az ellen, hogy hozzánk költözzön az a két kis taknyos, de tudom, ha erre nem bólintanék rá, és Rurunak választania kellene köztem és a gyerekek között, biztosan engem hagyna faképnél. Nem azért, mert nem szeret engem is legalább annyira - ha nem jobban -, mint őket, hanem mert valóban a kötelességének érzi, hogy gondoskodjon róluk. Ezért tulajdonképpen nem is tudom hibáztatni, de ha az én unokaöcséimről lenne szó, biztos, hogy megpróbálnám máshogy megoldani a dolgot. Mondjuk elküldeném őket bentlakásos iskolába, és akkor csak az ünnepeket töltenék nálunk, mi pedig Ruruval élhetnék tovább a nyugodt, meghitt mindennapjainkat.

\- Nem tudlak elképzelni apaként - mondja a nagyi, mire felvonom a szemöldökömet.

\- Nem is leszek apa. Csak befogadjuk a sógornőm gyerekeit - tárom szét a karjaimat, mire anyám megütközve néz rám. - Most mi van? Kétlem, hogy engem akarnának az apjuknak hívni.

\- Nem, te nekik Akira bácsi vagy - kuncog Kouyou, és megfogja a kezem. Én pedig igyekszem mosollyal leplezni a fintort, ami ki akar ülni az arcomra. Legalább nevetni látom - az elmúlt napok eseményei után ez nagy megkönnyebbülés.

Kínosan érzem magam ettől a beszélgetéstől, mert félek, elszólom magam, vagy valamelyikük leolvassa az arcomról a gondolataimat. Sosem volt jó pókerarcom, ezért is jön kapóra a kendő és a maszk, amiket Reitaként viselek.

\- Nem akarlak ijesztgetni titeket, fiúk, de ez nem lesz egyszerű egyikőtöknek sem - mondja a nagyi, és megpaskolja a vállamat. - Egy gyerekkel sem könnyű, pláne kettővel, akik most vesztették el a szüleiket. Legyetek velük nagyon türelmesek, de vigyázzatok, hogy el ne kényeztessétek őket!

Én aztán nem fogom őket kényeztetni! Ha lehet, inkább nagy ívben elkerülöm majd őket, pont mint azt a borzalmasan ronda kínai vázát, amit Kouyou édesanyja adott nekünk ajándékba, és azóta is a nappali sarkában porosodik. Ha van egy kis szerencsém, a kölykök majd gondoskodnak róla, hogy összetörjön - legyen már valami hasznuk is.

\- Bizony, sok mindenről kell gondoskodnotok: nem csak etetni és ruházni kell őket, de oda is kell figyelni rájuk, néha leülni velük beszélgetni vagy játszani, segíteni nekik a tanulásban, eljárni a szülői értekezletekre - sorolja anyám, én pedig úgy érzem, a torkom egyre jobban és jobban összeszorul, mintha egy láthatatlan kéz fojtogatna. - Ráadásul ez egy nagyon nehéz időszak számukra, meghaltak a szüleik, kiszakítják őket a megszokott környezetükből… Lehet, jó lenne felfogadni melléjük egy szakembert is.

Ezután anyám és a nagyi két órán át mást sem csinál, csak a gyereknevelés hogyanjairól és mikéntjeiről beszél nekünk. A teám maradéka érintetlenül hűl ki a bögrében, nincs már kedvem meginni. Legszívesebben menekülőre fognám, még az is megfordul a fejemben, hogy kiugrok az ablakon és futni kezdek. Kouyou azonban, úgy tűnik, örül, hogy tippeket kap, a kéretlen tanácsokat hajlongva köszöni meg az előszobában, amikor indulni készülünk.

Amikor már Kouyou-ék háza felé sétálunk Hiratsuka szokatlanul üres utcáin, Ruru megfogja a kezem és sóhajt egy nagyot.

\- Otthonra is kell szereznünk egy kulcsot. A hálószobához - mondja, mire döbbenten torpanok meg és fordulok felé. - És azt hiszem, egy időre le kell tennünk arról, hogy a nappaliban vagy a konyhában csináljuk. Lehet, a fürdőszobát is hanyagolnunk kellene.

Egy pillanatra átfut a fejemen a gondolat, hogy milyen jó lenne, ha az a két kis vakarcs is meghalt volna az autóbalesetben, mint a szüleik. Aztán persze elszégyellem magam: lehet, hogy a hátam közepére sem kívánom, hogy hozzánk költözzenek, de azért nem kívánnám a halálukat.

\- Jó - mondom végül, és próbálom nem a szememet forgatni.

\- Kösz, hogy ilyen megértő vagy - mosolyog rám Ruru, és nem törődve azzal, hogy a nyílt utcán vagyunk, megcsókol. - Nem is tudom, mihez kezdenék most nélküled.

Nem tudom, miért, de ettől csak még nyomorultabbul érzem magam.


	7. Hedera

A turné olyan, mint egy nyaralás. Kivételesen nem zavar, hogy minden nap más városban ébredek, és hogy sokkal kevesebbet tudok aludni, mint amennyit a szervezetem igényelne. Ruruval kettesben töltjük az estéket a mára már ismerőssé vált hotelszobákban, a takarók között fetrengve eszegetjük a pizzaszeleteket és a salátát, miközben a tévében bámuljuk a bugyuta amerikai sorozatokat.

Ruru a turnényitó koncerten rengeteget hibázott, az első néhány számba annyiszor sikerült belerontania, hogy a menedzser ráripakodott a hangmérnökökre, hogy húzzák ki azonnal a gitárját, így a hátralévő egy és negyed órában playbackelni kényszerült. Nagyon felidegesítette a dolog: bár vigyorogva intett búcsút a rajongóknak, útban az öltözőbe mindenbe belerúgott, amit csak ért, és mielőtt kettőt pisloghattunk volna, magára csapta a mosdó ajtaját. Tudtam, hogy nem a menedzser döntése miatt, hanem saját magára haragszik, amiért már megint itt tartunk.

Aznap éjjel igyekeztem gondoskodni róla, hogy ne gondolkodjon. Szobát foglaltam egy másik szállodában - egy ötcsillagos luxushotel egyik lakosztályát vettem ki, ami ugyan egy vagyonba került, de tudtam, megéri, magam miatt és persze Ruru miatt is. Pezsgőt és birkasültet rendeltem a hotel étterméből, és a medencére néző teraszon teríttettem meg magunknak, amit lampionokkal világítottak be. Pirkadatig beszélgettünk, utána beültünk a kádba, és jó hosszan fürdőztünk, majd - ahogy Ruru mondaná, csak azért, hogy ennyi pénzért legalább a lepedőt összegyűrjük, ha nem is alszunk az ágyban -, lezavartunk egy gyors menetet az ágyon. Kialvatlanul ültünk be a turnébuszba, és mindketten hamar el is bóbiskoltunk, csak akkor ébredtünk fel, amikor már Nagoyába értünk.

Megígértem a menedzsernek, hogy Ruru aznap este már nem fog hibázni, legalábbis nem többet, mint normális esetben. Fanyalgott ugyan, de hitt nekem, mert tudja, hogy Rurut jobban ismerem, mint a tulajdon tenyeremet - és tessék, igazam is lett, szinte tökéletes koncertet nyomott le. Megkértem a technikus srácokat, hogy úgy állítsák be a fülesemet, hogy Ruru szólamát minél tisztábban hallhassam a sajátom mellett, és attól, ahogy aznap este játszott, én is épp úgy elaléltam, mint a kislányok, akik az ő nevét kántálták.

Azóta rendben van. Hat koncerten vagyunk már túl, másik hat még hátra van, és látom Rurun, hogy élvezi. Azt hiszem, egészen meg is feledkezett az elmúlt hetek eseményeiről és a két kisgyerekről, akik azonmód hozzánk költöznek majd, amint visszatérünk Tokióba. Én pedig nyilván nem hozom fel neki a témát, hagyom, hadd érezze jól magát, amíg lehet.

Az utolsó két koncert már Tokióban lesz, de megbeszéltem anyósomékkal, hogy arra az időre is hadd maradjanak még náluk a gyerekek, hadd fejezzük be nyugodtan ezt a turnét. Takashima asszony először nem örült, de az észérvekre szerencsére hallgatott, így sikerült további négy nappal elodáznom a kölykök beköltözését. Nagyon büszke vagyok magamra.

Most, hogy Ruru gondolatai nem folyton a gyerekeken járnak, végre újra olyan a kapcsolatunk, mint a sógornőmék balesete előtt. Minden nap szeretkezünk - nem esténként, mert a koncertek után arra már nincs energiánk, hanem reggelente, hol a zuhany alatt, hol az ágyon, de egyszer még a hotel liftjében is nekem esik, én pedig nem tiltakozom. Annyi időt töltünk kettesben, amennyire csak egy ilyen turné alatt lehetőségünk van, és a srácok sem fanyalognak, amiért nem megyünk el velük kocsmázni a fellépések után, hanem inkább bebújunk a puha ágyba, és beszélgetünk, vagy egyszerűen csak alszunk.

Szeretném megállítani az időt. Turnézni fárasztó, hiszen a nap végén a saját ágyunkba befeküdni sokkal pihentetőbb, mint szállodáról szállodára járni, de most kivételesen úgy érzem magam, mintha vakáción lennék. Vajon miután odaköltöznek hozzánk a kölykök, minden turnén úgy fogom magam érezni, mint egy nyaraláson? Nem tudom, hogy ha így lesz, annak vajon örülni fogok-e, vagy inkább tragédiaként fogom majd fel.

A mai hotelszoba ismerős, sokszor fordultunk már meg itt - meg sem tudom mondani, hányszor. Ruru gyorsan lezuhanyzik és hajat mos, míg én bekapom a pizzaszelet maradékát, amit a klub személyzete rendelt nekünk a koncert utánra. Akkor nem bírtam megenni, most viszont még kevésnek is érzem, ám úgy döntök, nem rendelek több vacsorát, és nem is megyek le venni valamit a közeli kisboltba. Inkább követem Rurut a fürdőszobába.

Már majdnem végzett, a haját samponozza a zuhany alatt, meg sem hallja, amikor belépek a helyiségbe. A meztelen, vizes hátát látva elmosolyodom: egyszerűen gyönyörű. Ruru sosem volt túl izmos, nem az a típus, aki szívesen járna el a konditerembe, inkább csak fut egy-két kört a háztömb körül. A bőre tökéletes, és tapasztalatból tudom, milyen puha: pont, mint az újszülött babáké. Míg az én hátamat tinédzserkoromban csúnya pattanások borították, az övé akkor is hibátlan volt - titokban mindig megcsodáltam az edzések előtt az öltözőben. Rohadt nagy mázlista, jók a génjei.

Amikor mögé lépek, és az ujjaimmal a samponhabos hajába simítok, a hirtelen érintéstől megugrik, ám egy pillanatal később ellazul. Nem kell hátranéznie, hogy tudja, csakis én lehetek, aki mögé lopakodott.

Nem érdekel, hogy vizes a háta, nyomok egy csókot a két lapockája közé, majd masszírozni kezdem a fejbőrét, olyan alaposan, ahogy a fordászok szokták hajvágás előtt a szalonban. Ruru imádja, amikor a hajával játszom, a fejmasszázs pedig mindig felizgatja - ezért is nem engedi, hogy a fodrász vagy a segédje mossa a haját, azt mindig magának intézi el. Én pedig ezt minden egyes alkalommal felettébb mulatságosnak találom.

Kiöblítem a habot a hajából, de az még mindig ragacsos a rengeteg lakktól. Újra sampont masszírozok a tincseibe, finoman végigsimítom mindegyiket a tövétől a végéig, szinte szálanként. Amikor végzek, Ruru megfordul az ölelésemben, magához húz, és nem törődve a veszéllyel, hogy esetleg a szemébe kerül a sampon, megcsókol. Behúz magával a zuhanyrózsa alá, a merevedése a combomnak feszül, az enyém az övének, a vállába kapaszkodom, és hagyom, hogy újra megforduljon, ezúttal velem a karjaiban, és a hátamat a hűvös csempének nyomja.

\- Szeretlek, ugye tudod? - kérdezi halkan, mire én elmosolyodok, és megcsókolom. Egyikünk sem a nagy szavak embere, nem szokásunk világraszóló vallomásokat tenni, ezért is jelent olyan sokat, hogy most mégis kimondta azt a kis szót.

\- Én is, Ruru. Én is - sóhajtom.

Megmosdatjuk egymást, és közben annyi tusfürdőt használunk el, hogy az egy kisebb falunak is elég lenne. Azután leültetem a kád szélére, én mögé telepszem, és bekenem azzal az ápoló olajjal a haját, amit annyira szeret.

\- Azon gondolkoztam, hogy egyszer talán én is kipróbálhatnám, hogy áll a hosszú haj - mondom, mire felnevet.

\- Ritka bénán néznél ki vele, Rei. Nem jó hozzá az arcberendezésed.

\- Ezzel azt akarod mondani, hogy ronda vagyok? - vonom fel játékosan a szemöldököm, mire kiveszi a kezemből az olajat, és az ölébe ránt.

\- Ezzel azt akarom mondani, Mr. Hűdeférfias Reita-san, hogy nagyon tetszel így, ahogy vagy - mondja mosolyogva. Nem bírom megállni, hogy ne csókoljam meg.

Nem igazán tudom, hogy kerülünk végül az ágyra. Még mindketten kicsit vizesek vagyunk, a hajamból egyenesen csavarni lehetne a nedvességet, így a párnára dobok egy törölközőt, úgy fekszem a hátamra, miközben Ruru fölém mászik. Ma is lassan, már-már lomhán szeretkezünk, egyetlen hirtelen vagy durva mozdulatot sem téve, egészen addig, míg odakint pirkadni nem kezd, és el nem nyom mindkettőnket az álom.

Bárcsak örökké tarthatnának az ilyen éjszakák - miért kell mindig feljönnie a napnak, hogy tönkretegye azt, ami ennyire tökéletes?

 

A turné hátralévő része gyorsan - túlságosan gyorsan - telik el. Szinte fel sem eszmélek, máris Tokió felé visz minket a furgon, és érzem, hogy valami szorongatja a torkomat. Rossz előérzetem van, biztos vagyok benne, hogy a gyerekek beköltözése nem fog simán menni. Biztosan nehéz lesz megszokniuk nálunk - bár nem annyira nehéz, mint nekem megszokni az ő jelenlétüket -, és ez a gondolat pánikkal tölt el.

Mégis mi a fenére vállalkoztunk mi? Illetve mi a fenére vállalkozott Ruru?! Ez szörnyű! Sem ő, sem én nem vagyunk jó apa-alapanyagok, biztosan katasztrofális vége lesz a dolognak. Lehet, hogy megsérülnek majd a gyerekek. Vagy mi. Vagy Keiji és Osuka. Vagy felgyújtják a házat. Lehet, hogy miattuk feljelentenek majd minket a szomszédok. Vagy ránkszáll a gyerekvédelem. Világgá mennek. Összefirkálják a falakat, ellopják Ruru pezsgőjét, és megisszák, kilopják a fájdalomcsillapítót a kredencből, és egy egész doboznyival bevesznek belőle. Vagy kitörik az ablaküveget. Átbőgik az éjszakákat. Verekedni fognak. Egymással, vagy másokkal az iskolában.

Te jó ég, mi lesz, ha nem lesznek képesek feldolgozni a szüleik halálát, és a pszichiátrián kötnek ki? Vagy lecsukják őket, mert rossz társaságba keverednek, és drogozni kezdenek? Vajon ennyi idősen már szoktak a kölykök cigizni? A fene se tudja, olyan gyorsan nőnek fel, mostanában a kislányok már tíz évesen kész felnőttnek néznek ki - onnan tudom, hogy Aoi egyszer kikezdett eggyel, mire az anyukája majdnem ráhívta a rendőrséget, pedig a lány kinézett legalább tizenhatnak. Szóval mi van, ha az ekkora gyerekek ma már simán füveznek, isznak, cigiznek, mint mi tizenhat-tizenhét éves korunkban?

Az ég szerelmére, Ruru komolyan ezt vállalta be? És nekem asszisztálnom kell ehhez az egészhez? El fogja várni tőlem, hogy mindenben segítsek? Majd én leszek az, akinek a rendőrségen kell magyarázkodnia?

Erre én nagyon nem vagyok felkészülve. Egyáltalán nem.


	8. Petunia

Két kisgyerek ül a kanapémon. Azon a kanapén, amin olvasni szoktam, ahol Kouyou a lábamat masszírozza, vagy videójátékokat játszunk, néha pedig szeretkezünk. Nem illenek oda, úgy néznek ki, mint két elefánt a porcelánboltban. Vagy mint jegesmedvék a Szaharában. El sem tudom képzelni, mihez kezdjek én velük.

\- Arra gondoltam, hogy kifesthetnénk a szobátokat - mondja nekik Kouyou mosolyogva, ám kissé bizonytalanul. - Két falat valami lányos, kettőt fiús színnel. Vagy esetleg kettéválaszthatnánk a helyiséget, mondjuk egy paravánnal. Na?

\- Tökmindegy - morogja az orra alatt Hideaki, Harumi pedig vadul rázni kezdi a fejét, és sírásra görbül a szája. Szegény Ruru nyugtatni próbálja, de hiába, hirtelen visító hangon kezd bőgni, és összefüggéstelen, pösze szavakkal követeli az anyukáját, az apukáját és a régi szobáját. 

Én már rég nem vagyok kisgyerek, de legszívesebben én is hisztizni kezdenék - mégis miért kell nekem ezt elviselnem a tulajdon lakásomban más gyerekétől?! Miért kell hirtelen kinevezni a vendégszobámat gyerekszobának?!

Mielőtt még valami meggondolatlant tennék vagy mondanék, inkább egy óvatlan pillanatban kihátrálok a konyhába. Vizet forralok egy jó erős, nyugtató teához - magamnak és Rurunak, bár lehet, hogy inkább a gyerekeknek kéne főznöm -, és jobb híján előveszem a hűtőből a tegnap vásárolt paradicsomokat, majd szép, szabályos kis kockákra vágom őket.

\- Saláta lesz? - kérdezi Ruru, amikor öt perccel később belép, karjában a már nyugodt, kisírt szemű Harumival.

\- Miért, szerinted tudnék bármi mást csinálni belőle? - vonom fel a szemöldökömet, mire Kouyou elneveti magát. Na igen, a főzés nem az erősségem, abban csak Kai remekel a bandából. - Rendelek majd pizzát, ahhoz megesszük.

\- A pizza nem túl egészséges.

\- Azért eszünk hozzá paradicsomot - vonok vállat.

\- Szerinted jó ötlet ekkorka gyerekeket pizzával tömni? - kérdezi Kouyou. Alig tudom visszafogni magam, hogy ne vágjam le dühösen a pultra a kést. De nem akarok veszekedést, így elszámolok magamban tízig, mielőtt válaszolnék.

\- Nem, de szerintem semmi bajuk nem lesz tőle, ha egyszer-egyszer azt kapnak vacsorára - mondom nyugalmat erőltetve magamra, miközben előveszek egy tálat a szekrényből, hogy beletegyem a felszeletelt paradicsomot, és meglocsoljam balzsamecettel. - Figyelj, ma költöztek be, hadd legyen nekik gyereknap!

\- Na jó. De ne legyen csípős, ahhoz még tényleg kicsik - egyezik bele végül, és a karján ülő kislányhoz fordul. - Mit mondasz, jó lesz a pizza vacsira?

\- Jó. De ne gombásat! Az fúj - jelenti ki nagy komolyan. Ebben legalább egyetértünk.

Megtörlöm a kezem, és felhívom a pizzériát - online két kattintással is rendelhetnék, de addig is, míg a diszpécserrel beszélek, nem kell a nappaliban lennem a két kölyök társaságában. Aztán, míg várjuk a futárt, a fürdőszobába vonulok, kisikálom a kádat, sokkal alaposabban, mint szoktam - sőt, kétszer, hogy ezzel is teljen az idő -, majd elkészítem az esti fürdéshez a vizet. 

Úgy tervezem, hogy vacsora után azonnal beülök a kádba, és legalább másfél órán keresztül áztatom majd magam, ám a tervemből nem lesz semmi: Kouyou ragaszkodik hozzá, hogy előbb a két kicsit fürdessük meg. Én viszont ehhez nem akarok asszisztálni, főleg nem a kislányhoz - úgy érezném magam, mint egy pedofil, ha nekem kéne megfürdetnem. Nem tiltja valamiféle törvény, hogy meztelen kislányokat nézegessen az ember, ha azok nem a saját gyerekei?

Csak Harumit megfürdetni másfél órába telik - nem tudom, Kouyou mit csinál odabent, de a kislány időnként bömböl, időnként hangosan vihog -, Hideaki pedig kijelenti, hogy ő aztán nem fog a húga után beülni a kádba. Ruru túl engedékeny, kihúzza a dugót, újra teletölti a kádat, és míg a víz melegszik, kakaót főz Haruminak.

\- Nem kéne cukrosat adnod neki lefekvés előtt - jegyzem meg, mire felvonja a szemöldökét.

\- Bezzeg pizzát vacsorázhattak, mert az a te ötleted volt, mi? Különben is, mióta vagy a gyereknevelés szakértője, amikor folyton azt hangoztatod, mennyire utálsz minden kölyköt?

A tüdőmben reked a levegő, és egy percig értetlenül meredek Rurura, aki úgy bámul rám, mintha megöltem volna az anyját. Legalábbis néhány pillanatig. Azután hirtelen elkerekedik a szeme, és ő is legalább ugyanolyan döbbenten pislog vissza rám, mint én rá.

\- Ne haragudj - mondja végül bűnbánó arccal, a tarkóját vakargatva. - Az az igazság, hogy Harumi-chan nagyon felhúzott az imént, amikor fürdettem, de nem akartam vele kiabálni, úgyhogy…

\- Úgyhogy én voltam a szerencsétlen, akin kitöltötted a dühödet - bólintok lassan. - Bocsánatkérés elfogadva.

\- Rei, én…

\- Hagyd - emelem fel a kezem, így intve csendre őt. - Mondom, hogy nem haragszom.

Ez persze nem igaz. Valójában igenis haragszom rá; nem az iménti beszólásért, hanem azért, mert feldúlta kettőnk nyugodt kis életét. Vasárnap este van, a turnézáró koncert másnapja - ilyenkor normális esetben a kanapén punnyadnánk, akciófilmet néznénk, vagy a lábamat masszírozná, miközben olvasok, esetleg én masszíroznám az ő fájós vállát. Elalvás helyett lustán, finoman szeretkeznénk - vagy talán csak simogatná a hátam, míg álomba nem merülök -, és holnap ki sem kelnénk az ágyból. Ehelyett mit csinálunk? Gyerekeket fürdetünk, és Ruru azt is kilátásba helyezte, hogy nekem kell majd olvasnom az esti mesét, mert szerinte olyan megnyugtatóan mély a hangom, hogy attól biztosan elálmosodnának.

Ez számomra olyan, mintha a pokolba csöppentem volna, de megfogadtam, hogy nem mondom ki hangosan, mit érzek vagy gondolok a gyerekneveléssel kapcsolatban. Inkább igyekszem pókerarcot vágni mindenhez, mert nem vagyok hajlandó megkockáztatni, hogy elveszítsem Rurut. Amúgy is biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem fog sokáig tartani ez a pótapaság: hamarosan ő is rá fog jönni, hogy egyrészt nincs időnk gyereket nevelni, másrészt teljesen alkalmatlanok vagyunk a feladatra, harmadrészt pedig… nos, a kölykök idegesítőek. Fogadni mernék, hogy néhány hét - de talán néhány nap - múlva felhívja az anyját, hogy vigye innen a két gyereket, mert nem bírunk velük.

Tizenhét éven át vártam rá, nem akarom, hogy egy ilyen hülyeség szétválasszon minket. Ruru most az enyém, és minden erőmmel azon leszek, hogy meg is tartsam őt. Kerüljön bármibe. Ezért, miután Hideaki is megfürdött, és mindketten pizsamában állnak a nappali közepén, kézen fogom és a gyerekszobának kinevezett vendégszobába vezetem őket, majd felolvasok egy buta mesét valami gőzmozdonyról, ami állítólag Harumi kedvence. Legnagyobb meglepetésemre mindketten elalszanak a végére, és én úgy lopakodom ki a helyiségből, akár egy betörő.

\- Azért egészen aranyosak, nem? - kérdezi Ruru, amikor benéz a vállam felett a szobába. 

Én csak vállat vonok, de nem válaszolok. Szerintem ugyanis egyáltalán nincs bennük semmi aranyos. Nem is értem, miért gondolják olyan sokan, hogy a kölykök milyen édesek - biztos ez is valami fajfenntartási ösztön, ami az őskorból maradt ránk.

Megetetem Keijit és Osukát, utána letakarom a kalitkájukat, és gyorsan lezuhanyzom - a fürdőzéshez már túl késő van, álmos vagyok -, azután Ruruval együtt befekszem az ágyba. Megcsókol, és a hátamra fordít, amivel sikerül alaposan meglepnie engem.

\- Nem vagy fáradt ehhez?

\- Dehogy - vigyorog rám.

\- Én viszont igen.

\- Tudom, ezért is vállalom át a munka oroszlánrészét. - Erre már én is vigyorogni kedek. Csak a hülye mondana nemet a Takashima Kouyou-féle kényeztetésre. - Csak vigyáznunk kell, hogy ne legyünk túl hangosak, nehogy a kicsik meghallják.

A gondolat, hogy esetleg a kis Harumi besétál, mert azt hiszi, valami baj van, miközben a gyönyörtől nyögünk, kissé lelombozó ugyan, de Ruru gondoskodik róla, hogy hamar megfeledkezzem róla. Végigcsókolja a nyakam, finoman beleharap az ádámcsutkámba, miközben én a hajába túrok, közben az ujjai táncot járnak az oldalamon, fel és le. Becsukom a szemem, és valóban hagyom, hogy ő végezze a munka oroszlánrészét, csak a csípőmet emelem meg, hogy le tudja húzni rólam az alsónadrágot. Éppen a hasam alsó részére hint apró kis puszikat, amikor a szomszéd szobában felsikít valaki.

Kouyou úgy pattan le rólam, mint pingponglabda az ütőről, és mire felülök az ágyon, már ott sincs. Hallom, hogy odaát, a vendégszobában beszél valamit, de hogy mit mond, azt a köztünk lévő fal miatt nem tudom kivenni, és hallom Harumi zokogását is. A hajamba túrok - persze, hogy pont most, véletlenül sem öt perccel előbb vagy hússzal később, nyilván akkor kell ennek is bőgni kezdeni, amikor áll a farkam.

Ruru csak jó negyedórával később tér vissza a hálószobába, az arcán aggodalom tükröződik. Tudom, hiába is próbálkoznék, ebből már nem lesz szex ma éjjel, így visszarángatom magamra az alsót, és betakarózom.

\- A balesetükről álmodott - mondja halkan, az ágytámlának döntve hátát. - Azt mondta, megint látta, ahogy a nővérem… - elbicsaklik a hangja, és a kezébe temeti az arcát. 

Közelebb araszolok hozzá, hogy átkaroljam a vállát, de nem mondok semmit. Tudom, hogy ezt úgysem tudnám könnyebbé tenni számára, egyszerűen csak itt kell lennem, hallgatni, és hagyni, hogy kisírja magát.

\- Fogalmam sem volt, mit mondjak neki - szólal meg nagy sokára. - Csak hadováltam összevissza arról, hogy az anyukája és az apukája fent várja őket a mennyországban, erre meg Hideaki azt mondta, hogy akkor ki kéne ugraniuk az ablakon, hogy ők is meghaljanak, és minél előbb találkozzanak a szüleikkel. Egy ekkora gyereknek mégis hogy fordulhat meg ilyesmi a fejében?

\- Nem tudom, Ruru, de el kellene nekik magyaráznod, hogy az nem megoldás, ha ők is meghalnak - mondom, majd némi gondolkodás után hozzáteszem: - És gondoskodnod arról, hogy véletlenül se tudják kinyitni az ablakot.

Még csak az hiányozna, hogy tényleg kiugorjanak! Érte már ezt a családot elég veszteség, annyi, amennyi bőven elég a következő tíz-húsz évre. Nem kell még két halott kisgyerek is.

\- Felhívom anyámat, megkérdezem, mit mondjak nekik. - Ruru sóhajt egy hatalmasat, és kezében a mobiltelefonjával újra magamra hagy a hálószobában. 

A hátamra fekszem, és bámulom a plafont, amíg vissza nem jön. Közben pedig azon morfondírozom, hogy vajon mostantól minden esténk ilyen lesz-e a gyerekekkel, vagy idővel majd átalusszák az éjszakát.

\- Hol a szerszámosládád? - jelenik meg Ruru az ajtóban.

\- A garázsban, a helyén. - Szerintem most úgy nézek rá, mint borjú az újkapura. Mi a francot akar ilyenkor a szerszámokkal?

\- Jó, akkor lemegyek érte - bólint, és a szekrényhez lép, hogy elővegye a melegítőnadrágját.

\- Ilyenkor? Ruru, este tizenegy múlt. Mi a fenének neked a szerszámkészletem?

\- Te mondtad, hogy gondoskodnom kell róla, hogy ne tudják kinyitni az ablakot! Leszerelem róla a kilincset.

\- Ismétlem: ilyenkor? - Ruru erre olyan szúrós szemekkel néz rám, hogy nyomban elhallgatok. Tudom, már hiába próbálnék észérveket felhozni, ha ő egyszer valamit a fejébe vesz, akkor az úgy is lesz. - Van két csavarhúzó a konyhában, a csap alatti szekrényben - mondom végül megadóan. - Valamelyik csak jó lesz ahhoz a kilincshez.

Tegyük fel, hogy ilyen lesz minden esténk. Vajon meddig bírom majd idegekkel? Nem szeretnék két hülye kölyök miatt a zártosztályon kikötni, de ha minden nap ez vár rám, akkor rövid úton rámadják a kényszerzubbonyt.

 

Másnap reggel korán felkelek. Eleve rosszul aludtam, többször is felriadtam, a szemeim olyan duzzadtak, hogy megijedek a saját tükörképemtől. Lefőzöm a kávét, öntök friss vizet a papagájoknak, azután úgy döntök, inkább lelépek itthonról, mielőtt Ruru és a gyerekek felébrednének. Egy ideig céltalanul sétálgatok a városban, végül betérek egy kis tejivóba reggelizni. Hiába olvasom el a telefonomon a híreket és csekkolom két tucat kollégánk blogját és twitterét, miközben a joghurtos kiflim majszolom, az idő mintha direkt lassan akarna ma telni - még mindig csak nyolc óra három perc van, amikor kilépek az épület ajtaján.

Eszembe jut, hogy Aoi innen csak két utcányira lakik, így ahelyett, hogy hazaindulnék, úgy döntök, felugrom hozzá. Amikor becsöngetek, köntösben, csipás szemekkel nyit ajtót. A fején valami fura, úszósapkához hasonló kék műanyag van - bizonyára valamiféle éjszakai hajpakolás kelléke.

\- Mi a faszt keresel itt hajnalban? - kérdezi köszönés helyett. Ő is olyan ember, akihez nem szabad hozzászólni, míg nem itta meg az első kávéját, de amint van benne egy kis koffein, rögtön kenyérre lehet kenni.

\- Jöttem olajat cserélni a Jaguarban. Azt mondtad, ráférne.

Erre szélesebbre tárja az ajtót, hogy beengedjen, és a fejét csóválva elindul a konyha felé.

\- Igen, valóban ezt mondtam. Két hónapja, Rei.

Kávét főz mindkettőnknek, miközben én leülök a nappaliban. Olyan morcosan nyomja az orrom alá a bögrét, hogy inkább nem teszek megjegyzést, amiért már megint nem kérdezte meg, kérek-e egyáltalán. Ledobja magát mellém a kanapéra, belekortyol a kávéba, majd jó alaposan megnéz magának, mintha csak először látna.

\- Ennyire kibírhatatlanok? - kérdezi. Tudom, hogy azt kellene mondanom, hogy nem, dehogy, imádnivaló a két kisgyerek, de csak kinyitom a számat, hang már nem jön ki a torkomon. - Azért az elég gáz, ha már most menekülsz előlük. Még nincs huszonnégy órája, hogy beköltöztek hozzátok.

Ebben igaza van.

\- Tegnap este alig jutottam be tőlük a fürdőszobába - motyogom, és én is belekortyolok a kávéba. Borzasztó íze van, mint mindig. Yuu egyszerűen képtelen megtanulni, hogyan kell jó kávét készíteni. - Ruru pedig az éjszaka közepén nekiállt leszerelni a kilincset a vendégszoba ablakáról.

\- A kilincset? - pislog rám Aoi. - Hát azt meg mi a fenének?

Kibukik belőlem minden. Részletesen elmesélem neki a tegnap esténket, néha felpattanok, és járkálni kezdek, Aoi pedig figyelmesen hallgat. Csak egyetlen egyszer szakít félbe, amikor arról mesélek, hogy Ruru szeretkezni akart, hogy közölje, nem kíváncsi a részletekre, én pedig biztosítom róla, hogy eszem ágában sincs éppen neki beszélni a szexuális életünkről. Amikor befejezem a történetet, zaklatottan, a kávé már rég kihűlt a kezemben.

\- Hát ez gáz.

\- Az.

\- Nem az, ami történt, Rei - csóválja a fejét. - Az, hogy egyetlen este után így kiakadtál. Hogy fogod ezt bírni?

\- Fogalmam sincs - túrok a hajamba, és kisétálok Yuu konyhájába, hogy a mikróban felmelegítsem a kávét. Már eleve borzalmas íze volt, ennél rosszabb úgysem lehet. - Mindenesetre igyekszem jó képet vágni a dologhoz. Tudod, hogy ez az egész mennyit jelent Rurunak. Nem mondhatom neki azt, hogy vigye máshová a kölyköket.

\- Néha az embernek le kell nyelnie a békát, igaz? - jelenik meg a konyhaajtóban fanyar félmosolyra húzott ajkakkal.

\- Le - bólintok, és egy húzásra magamba döntöm a kávét. - Mi mást tehetnék, ha nem akarok veszekedést?

Aoi meglapogatja a vállamat.

\- Kitartás! Ezt is túlélitek majd, hidd el.

Nagyon remélem, hogy igaza lesz.


	9. Dianthus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day in the life...

Kouyou idegesen fújtat egyet, majd visszafordul a laptopjához. Morog is valamit az orra alatt, de nem elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy megértsem, mit. Ezt még kétszer eljátssza, azután lecsapja a laptop fedelét, és dühösen felpattan a kanapéról.

\- Ez borzasztó! - kezd el fel-alá járkálni a szobában. Keiji méltatlankodva csipog egyet a kalitkában.

\- Mi?

\- Rákerestem néhány szülőknek szóló weblapra, mert mégsem hívogathatom folyamatosan anyámékat tanácsért. 

Megáll, és olyan kétségbeesetten néz rám, hogy majdnem elröhögöm magam: utoljára akkor láttam ilyennek, amikor a kapcsolatunk kezdetén arról gyűjtött infót, hogyan zajlik a szex két férfi között. Akkor rábukkant valami cikkre vagy blogbejegyzésre az anális szexről, amit valószínűleg egy olyan germafób ember írt, aki még a kézfogáshoz is gumikesztyűt húz, és hazaérve még a cipője talpát is lefertőtleníti. Nem volt egyszerű megnyugtatnom, és utána ráadásul tarthattam neki felvilágosító órát is.

\- És? Mi a baj?

\- Ezek mind mást írnak! - csattan fel. - Az egyik azt mondja, hogy mindenképpen vigyük pszichiáterhez a gyerekeket, mert különben nem fogják tudni feldolgozni a szüleik halálát. A másik azt, hogy ha agyturkászhoz viszed őket, úgy fogják érezni, hogy bolondnak nézed őket. Meg hogy a pszichiáterek sarlatánok. Aztán ott van az orvos: valamelyik szerint rendszeresen vérvételre kell vinni a gyerekeket, a másik azt írja, hogy csak és kizárólag homeopátiás gyógyszereket kaphatnak. Találtam egy oldalt, ahol hosszan ecsetelik, milyen jó, ha télen nyitott ablaknál alszik a kicsi, mert akkor sosem lesz beteg. De volt egy másik, ami pedig arról ír részletesen, hogy felelőtlenség olyan lakásban gyereket nevelni, ahol nincs központi fűtés. És még millió és egy ilyen van!

\- Nos, szerintem ezeket a dolgokat neked kell majd eldöntened és kitapasztalnod - mondom lassan és megfontoltan, mikor abbahagyja a monológot. Lerogy mellém a kanapéra, és a kócos hajába túr.

\- A fegyelmezés is… egy fórumon olvastam utána, van, aki szerint semmit sem szabad megtiltani egy gyereknek, más szerint el kell verni, valahányszor rosszat csinál, és… nem tudom. Rei, én egyszerűen nem tudom, hogyan neveljem őket? Mit csináljak, ha mondjuk összefirkálják a falakat?

\- Mondjuk megpróbálod nekik elmagyarázni, hogy nem szabad - vonok vállat. - Nézd, én főleg nem vagyok a téma szakértője, de szerintem nincs egyetlen jó recept arra, hogyan kell gyereket nevelni. Mindenki máshogy csinálja. Én biztos, hogy úgy próbálnám csinálni, ahogy a szüleim, szóval próbálj meg visszaemlékezni rá, ők hogyan fegyelmeztek téged.

\- Igazad van - bólint, és megfogja a kezem. - De… miért beszélsz úgy, mintha csak az én dolgom lenne nevelni őket?

\- Mert a te dolgod, Ruru - nézek a szemébe, mire elkomorul a tekintete. - Nézd, te vagy a nagybátyjuk, te vagy az ideiglenes gyámjuk, te vállaltad értük a felelősséget. Ha miattam történik velük valami, a törvény szemében az akkor is a te hibád lesz. Másrészt pedig én nem vagyok a rokonuk, biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem hallgatnának rám, és ha mondjuk megpróbálnám megbüntetni őket valami rosszaságért, körberöhögnének, vagy közölnék, hogy semmi közöm hozzájuk - lássuk be, joggal.

\- Én meg már azt hittem, hogy csak ennyire nem akarsz velük foglalkozni - sóhajt megkönnyebbülten, és megszorítja a kezem. - De ennek így, ahogy most elmondtad, tényleg van értelme, és tökéletesen igazad van. Azért remélem, egy idő után majd neked is szót fogadnak, mert lehet, hogy technikailag nem vagy a rokonuk, de olyasmi vagy nekem, mint egy feleség, szóval…

\- Feleség? - vonom fel a szemöldökömet tettetett felháborodással. - Kikérem magamnak, farkam van, te hülye!

\- Raklap számra rendeled a kozmetikumokat az Ebay-ről - vigyorog rám, mire a képébe vágok egy díszpárnát.

\- Vedd fel egy koncert erejéig a maszkomat, azt hiszem, azután megtanulnád te is értékelni a koreai arcpakolásokat - röhögöm, és mielőtt még válaszolhatna, magamhoz rántom és megcsókolom. - Hol vannak a gyerekek tulajdonképpen?

\- Alszanak.

\- A vendégszobának van kulcsa - nyalom meg a szám szélét. - Ha bezárjuk őket addig…

\- Eszedbe ne jusson! Ők nem a madaraid, akiket bezárhatsz a kalitkájukba, amikor éppen útban vannak! - Ellök magától, és dühösen kiviharzik a konyhába. Két perccel később követem, hiszen tudom, muszáj bocsánatot kérnem tőle, ha nem akarom, hogy két napig duzzogjon.

\- Sajnálom. Beismerem, hülye ötlet volt, de mentségemre legyen mondva, iszonyatosan kívánlak.

Kouyou nem válaszol, helyette elővesz egy dobozos kólát a hűtőből. Csak állok ott, és nézem, ahogy kibontja, majd megissza, utána összenyomja és dühösen a fémhulladékos kukába dobja a dobozt.

\- Szerinted mi a fenét adjunk nekik reggelire? - Remek, nem is reagál a bocsánatkérésemre. Amikor ennyire a plafonon van, akkor nagyon nehéz vele.

\- Van egy doboz zabpehely valamelyik fiókban, Kai hozta múltkor - sóhajtom.

\- Hideaki allergiás a tejre - morogja úgy, mintha nekem ezt legalábbis tudnom kellett volna.

\- Van mandulatej a hűtőben - mondom halkan, mire Ruru rámnéz.

\- Neked kéne lenned a nagybátyjuknak. - Egy pillanatra azt hiszem, sérteget, de lágy tekintete hamar meggyőz az ellenkezőjéről. - Mindenre azonnal van válaszod.

 _De, hála istennek, nem én vagyok_ , gondolom, de hangosan természetesen nem mondom ki. Ruru még mondani akarna valamit, de mielőtt megtehetné, megszólal a kapucsengő, jelezve, hogy megérkezett a takarítónő, így elsietek ajtót nyitni neki.

A takarítónőnk egy alacsony, fiatal egyetemista lány, aki vidékről, egy kis faluból költözött Tokióba. Neki köszönhető, hogy nem élünk disznóólban: másfél éve jár hozzánk heti rendszerességgel, és elnéző mosollyal a szája sarkában mosogatja el a többnapos edényeket és törli ki a fogkrémmaradványokat a mosdókagylóból. Általában olyankor dolgozik, amikor nem vagyunk otthon, most azonban a gyerekek érkezésére való tekintettel iderendeltük. Fél órával később ő kapja ki Ruru kezéből a síró Harumit, és kezdi el vigasztalni - megint rosszat álmodott.

\- Nem is mondták, hogy örökbefogadnak egy kislányt - néz ránk mindentudó vigyorral, mire mindketten zavarba jövünk.

\- Igazából van egy fiú is. Mindkettő a nővéremé - mondja Ruru halkan. A lány nem veszi észre a szomorúságot az arcán, annyira Harumival van elfoglalva, így felcsillan a szeme.

\- Ó, akkor vendégségben vagytok itt, kicsim? - kérdezi, mire Harumi szája újra sírásra görbül. - Valami rosszat mondtam?

\- Meghaltak a szülei. Egy autóbalesetben - mondom halkan, mire Harumi bömbölni kezd. A lány azonban pillanatok alatt lenyugtatja, és leülteti egy papírral és tollal a konyhaasztalhoz, hogy rajzoljon valami szépet.

\- Ezt meg hogy a fenébe csinálta? - sziszegi a fülembe Ruru, miközben az ajtófélfénak támaszkodva figyeljük a jelenetet.

\- Nem tudom. A nőknek biztos van valami spéci génjük, ami miatt ösztönösen tudják, hogyan kell kezelni a gyerekeket - suttogom, de a lány meghallja, és felnevet.

\- Tizennégy évvel idősebb vagyok a kishúgomnál. Vele volt bőven időm kitapasztalni, hogyan kell bánni a kicsikkel - mondja. - Egyébként nem akarok tolakodó lenni, de ha segítségre van szükségük, nyugodtan hívjanak!

Sem én, sem Ruru nem vesszük tolakodásnak. Sőt, én már magamban azt tervezgetem, hogy hogyan fogom erre a lányra bízni a gyerekeket, amikor egyedül kéne vigyáznom rájuk. Muszáj lesz valakinek lepasszolnom őket, ha nem akarok majd idegbajt kapni.

Megszólal a zsebemben a telefon. Takanori az, és azonnal találkozni akar, természetesen egy bárban. Reggel fél tízkor. Sem ő, sem én nem bírjuk a piát, de amikor komoly beszélgetésre vágyik, valamiért mindig egy trendi bárba hív engem és Rurut. Most azonban csak tőlem kéri, hogy jöjjek - talán azért, mert tudja, egyikünknek úgyis itthon kell maradnia a gyerekekkel.

Amikor belépek a bárba, rögtön megpillantom: a pultnál ül, és valami élénk rózsaszín színű förmedvényt iszogat egy martinis pohárból. Napszemüveg van rajta és csillogó, fekete, szűk farmernadrág. Úgy néz ki, mint egy díva.

\- Na, mi újság? - mászom fel az övé melletti bárszékre, és kérek egy narancslevet, mire a csapos úgy néz rám, mintha valami furcsa űrlény lennék, de azért kitölti nekem az italt.

\- Kumiko ma kiköltözik - mondja, majd elegánsnak szánt mozdulattal kortyol egyet a koktéljából.

\- Mi történt? Azt hittem, jól megvagytok…

Kumiko aranyos nő, pici, törékeny, elég szép ahhoz, hogy lehessen a céges bulikon mutogatni - azt hiszem, Ruki először csak ezért kezdett el vele randizni. Aztán valahogy komoly lett köztük a dolog, és hiába hangoztatta milliószor, hogy egész életében agglegény akar maradni, Takanori végül beköltöztette magához.

\- Az az igazság, hogy egymásra untunk - von vállat, majd leteszi a kiürült poharát a pultra, és int a csaposnak, hogy kér még egyet. - Tudod, nekem nem fekszik az olyan normális kapcsolat, mint a tiétek. Nekem több kell, és Kumikónak is.

\- Szóval… melyikőtök kefélt félre először? - nézek rá, mire bosszúsan megforgatja a szemét, amiért már megint elsőre átláttam a szitán.

\- Én. De nem is ez számít, tudom, hogy ő is megtette volna, ha nem fél attól, hogy rájövök. Ő maga ismerte be.

\- És akkor most mi lesz? - kérdezem. - Kiköltözik, és ennyi?

\- Először rendbe akartam hozni valahogy, de ami nem megy, azt nem kell erőltetni igaz? - néz rám kissé szomorkásan, majd belekortyol a frissen kihozott italába. - Veletek mi a helyzet? Milyenek a kölykök?

\- Borzalmasak - húzom a számat, és végre én is beleiszok a narancslevembe. - Ruru pedig kezd becsavarodni. Gyereknevelési tanácsokat keres az interneten, és egy rossz szóra azonnal felmegy benne a pumpa.

\- Majd elmúlik!

\- Remélem, igazad van - sóhajtom. - Holnap megyünk az iskolába, hogy beszéljünk Hideaki új osztályfőnökével. Nem tudom, minek kellek én oda, de Ruru mindenáron azt akarja, hogy kísérjem el.

\- Szüksége van rád, ennyi az egész - ereszt meg egy félmosolyt felém. - Tudom, hogy szar, és nagyon unod a banánt, de ezt most le kell nyelned kettőtök érdekében.

\- Erre én is rájöttem - húzom a szám.

\- Ha pedig le kell kicsit foglalni a kölyköket, hívj fel nyugodtan!

\- Téged? - döbbenek meg. - Mióta szeretsz gyerekeket pesztrálni?

\- Én ugyan nem - legyint -, viszont Koront bármikor szívesen kölcsönadom. A kölykök imádják a cuki kiskutyákat.

\- Takanori - nézek a szemébe komolyan -, ugye emlékszel, hogy valahányszor egy kisgyerek megpróbálta megsimogatni Koront, az megharapta?

\- Persze - vigyorodik el gonoszan, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vet rám a napszemüvege felett. - Ezért ajánlottam fel.


	10. Pelargonium

Éles, hangos, vinnyogó hangra riadok fel. Egy percig azt hiszem, álmodom az egészet, a fejemre húzom a párnát, de azután, mivel a hang nem marad abba, lassan kinyitom a szemeimet. Legalább két teljes percbe telik, mire rájövök, hol vagyok - a saját ágyamban fekszem -, és még kettőbe, mire leesik, hogy az éles hang tulajdonosa valamelyik papagájom. Amikor ez eljut a tudatomig, lerúgom magamról a takarót, és kirohanok a nappaliba. Nem törődöm azzal, hogy megszédülök, amiért olyan hirtelen pattantam fel; teltépem az ajtót, ám a látványtól, ami fogad, egy pillanatra földbe gyökerezik a lábam: Hideaki áll a helyiség közepén, a nyitott madárkalitka előtt, és a kezében szorongatja Keijit, aki kétségbeesetten igyekszik kivergődni magát a kicsi, ám annál erősebb ujjak közül.

\- Azonnal engedd el! - Hideaki úgy megdöbben a hangom hallatán, hogy reflexből elengedi Keijit, aki méltatlankodva átrepül a nappalin, hogy a vállamra üljön, egészen közel a fülemhez, és az enyhén borostás bőrömhöz dörgölje kis arcát. - Mégis mi a francot képzeltél?!

\- Csak azt akartam, hogy játsszon velem - jelenti ki Hideaki. A hangja már-már sértődött, mintha neki állna feljebb, hogy rászóltam. - Meg akartam úsztatni a kádban!

Legszívesebben lekevernék neki egy pofont, de mielőtt lendülne a karom, emlékeztetem magam, hogy még csak első osztályos, valószínűleg fogalma sincs arról, hogy a nimfapapagájokat nem szabad a kádban úsztatni, és hogy nem kézzel kéne kivenni a kalitkából.

\- Azt nem szabad - mondom, az orrnyergemet masszírozva. - Ők nem gumikacsák. És légyszíves ne nyúlkálj be a kalitkájukba, főleg, amikor nem vagyunk itt. Megcsíphetetett volna!

Osuka, aki eddig a ketrec Hideakitól legtávolabb eső zugában húzta össze magát, most felcsipog, mintha meg akarná erősíteni, amit az imént mondtam. A kalitkához sétálok, és kinyújtom felé a kezem, hogy rárepülhessen. Egy darabig gyanakodva néz hol rám, hol a kisfiúra, végül mégis ráugrik a mutatóujjamra, majd felmászik a vállamra, Keiji mellé.

\- Nekem miért nem jöttek ki? - biggyeszti le a száját Hideaki.

\- Mert még nem ismernek téged. Nagyon bizalmatlan állatok, nem szeretik az újat - magyarázom, a tőlem telhető legnagyobb nyugalommal.

\- De én is játszani akarok velük! - jelenti ki durcásan, mire sóhajtok egy nagyot. Most erre mit mondjak? Az igazságot mégsem mondhatom, mert akkor bőgni kezd, ugyanis szívem szerint soha, de soha nem engedném meg neki, hogy hozzáérjen Keijihez vagy Osukához. A húgának sem. Még valami kárt tesznek szegénykékben!

\- Most még félnek tőled - mondom, és igyekszem magamra ölteni egy türelmes általános iskolai tanító néni modorát. - Néhány hétig inkább csak nézegesd őket, jó?

\- De az unalmas! - morogja, de végül visszamegy a szobájába, én pedig sóhajtok egy nagyot.

\- Nehéz lesz ez, fiúk - motyogom úgy, hogy csak a vállamon ülő madárkák hallhassák. Osuka kedveskedőn belecsíp a fülembe. - Na, gyertek, csináljunk valami reggelit!

Éppen a pirítósokat vajazom - Keiji a fejem tetején, Osuka a bal vállamon ül, és élénken beszélgetnek valamiről a maguk nyelvén -, amikor belép a konyhába Ruru. Rámosolygok, de ő nem viszonozza, ehelyett olyan dühösen mered rám, hogy önkéntelenül is teszek egy lépést hátra.

\- Te meg vagy húzatva?! - csattan fel. Elkerekedik a szemem, és csak szótlanul bámulok rá. Fogalmam sincs, mit csináltam, amiért már kora reggel ordít velem. - Mi lesz, ha a gyerekek elkapnak valamit a koszos madaraidtól?!

\- Te… tessék? - habogom. Annyira megdöbbent a hangneme, és amit mond, hogy válaszolni sem tudok. Mióta hívja koszos madaraknak a kicsikéimet? Keiji és Osuka, mintha megéreznék a bajt, inkább visszavonulót fújnak: olyan gyorsan röppennek ki a konyhából, vissza a nappaliba, hogy szemmel is alig lehet őket követni.

\- Nem hozhatod be őket a konyhába, Akira! - tajtékzik tovább Kouyou. - A papagájok mindenféle betegségeket terjesztenek, ez így egyáltalán nem higiénikus, főleg nem akkor, amikor reggelit csinálsz! Ennyi eszed azért lehetne! Legalább megmostad a kezed?

\- Először is, a madaraim nem koszosak, és makkegészségesek, te is tudod, hogy rendszeresen járok velük az állatorvoshoz. Semmiféle betegséget nem terjesztenek! - csapom le a kezemben tartott pirítóst a tányérra. - Másodszor, arra riadtam fel, miközben te nyugodtan aludtál, hogy a kibaszott unokaöcséd Keijit fojtogatja! Talán beszélned kellene vele, mert ha még egyszer hozzá mer érni valamelyik papagájomhoz, akkorát kap, hogy a fal adja a másikat!

\- Látod, már csak ezért is nem kellene papagájt tartani a lakásban!

\- Ha most azt merészeled mondani, hogy dobjam ki Keijit és Osukát, csak mert te ideköltöztettél két kölyköt, te fogsz akkorát kapni, hogy a fal adja a másikat. - Annyira felhúzott, hogy mérgemben kinyitom a kukát, és tányérostól kidobom az összes pirítóst. Jó fej akartam lenni, és megcsinálni a reggelit, mire felkel, hogy neki már csak ennie kelljen. Úgy tűnik, kár volt. - Nem kell megenni, ha ennyi év után képes vagy azt feltételezni rólam, hogy ne mosnék kezet, vagy hogy ne lennének tiszták a madaraim. 

Én is olyan gyorsan viharzok ki a konyhából, mint az imént Keiji és Osuka. Többé nem csinálok reggelit, az biztos - bár akkor lehet, abba fog belekötni, hogy nem veszem ki a részem a házimunkából. Legalább szólna hozzám normális hangnemben - semmi problémám nem lenne azzal, ha kulturáltan kér meg, hogy hagyjam Keijiéket a nappaliban.

Mostanában mindenbe beleköt, amit csinálok. Úgy érzem, folyamatosan a plafonon van a gyerekek miatt, és én vagyok az, aki kéznél van neki, hogy kitölthesse rajta a dühét, de ezt hosszútávon tarthatatlanná fog válni. Beszélnek kéne vele, leülni és észérvekkel hatni rá, de képtelen vagyok rávenni magam. Utálom a komoly beszélgetéseket és a lelkizést, sosem ment igazán, folyton olyasmi csúszik ki a számon, amit a másik könnyen félreérthet - és rendszerint félre is ért -, ezért inkább igyekszem hallgatni. Ezzel viszont az a probléma, hogy egy idő után annyi feszültség gyűlik össze bennem, hogy képtelen vagyok befogni a pofám, és valami nagyon meggondolatlan csúszik ki rajta a végén. Mint az előbb is: nem kellett volna kiabálnom Ruruval, akkor sem, ha ő kiabált velem. Hülye vagyok.

Visszateszem Keijit és Osukát a kalitkába, megetetem őket, feltöltöm az itatójukat, hogy addig is lenyugodjak, és Rurunak is időt hagyjak lenyugodni. Amikor visszamegyek a konyhába, nem veszi észre, hogy belépek, így egy ideig csak nézem a hátát, miközben a pirítósokat vajazza. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet most megszólalnom, de mégsem állhatok itt némán, mint egy idióta.

\- Bezártam Keijiéket - mondom halkan, mire egy pillanatra megáll a kezében a kés, majd bólint. - Azért megköszönném, ha szólnál a gyerekeknek, hogy ne nagyon nyúljanak hozzájuk. Tudod, hogy éles a csőrük, és nem szeretik az idegeneket.

\- Jó - bólint újra, majd folytatja a pirítósok megvajazását. - Kérsz reggelit?

\- Nem vagyok éhes.

\- Akkor nem sütök többet - néz végre rám. Egy percig csak bámulunk egymásra, mielőtt az ajtóhoz indulna. - Megyek, felébresztem a gyerekeket, mielőtt elhűl a kaja.

Arrébb kell lépnem, hogy ki tudjon menni a nappaliba. Miközben nézem, ahogy eltűnik a vendégszoba ajtajában, gombóc nő a torkomban.

Ezek nem mi vagyunk.

 

Annak ellenére, hogy reggel összevesztünk, Ruru mégis megkér, menjek vele Hideaki iskolájába. Egész úton nem szólunk egymáshoz, én kifelé bámulok az ablakon, ő pedig a forgalomra koncentrál - csak akkor nyitja ki a száját, amikor már az igazgatói iroda felé tartunk a folyosón, és akkor is csak azért, hogy az egyik tanártól útbaigazítást kérjen.

Az igazgató a negyvenes éveiben járó, szigorú arcú nő. Amikor Ruru bemutat, mint élettársát, felvont szemöldökkel néz rám, és feltűnően végigmér, miközben helyet foglalunk az irodájában, majd hosszú monológba kezd a tantervről és az iskola házirendjéről. Én szinte azonnal elkalandozok. Sosem volt erősségem odafigyelni az engem nem érdeklő, unalmas dolgokra. Ruru azonban szorgosan jegyzetel mellettem, az ölébe fektetett jegyzetfüzetbe olyan gyorsan írkálja le egymás után az írásjegyeket, mintha az egyik gyors gitárszólóját játszaná. A kezeit figyelem, a hosszú ujjakat, amiket koncertek után vazelinnel szoktam kenegetni, hogy ne fájjanak annyira, és valamiért elszomorodom. Szeretnék odanyúlni és megszorítani a jobbját, de nem akarom az írásban zavarni, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy az igazgatónő sem értékelné túlzottan a vonzalmam ilyen nyílt kimutatását.

\- A házirend tehát szigorú, de természetesen a körülményekre való tekintettel igyekszünk majd engedékenyebbek lenni Hideaki-channal. Nyilván ez nem jelenti azt, hogy mindent elnézünk majd neki - néz most rám az igazgatónő szigorú tekintettel. Miért néz rám? Talán szerinte én vagyok az, aki rosszaságra nevelném Hideakit? Ennyire rossz arcom van? - Mindamellett szívesen ajánlok önöknek egy szakembert is, ha úgy érzik, szükséges. A közelben rendel egy nagyon jó gyermekpszichiáter.

Ruru megköszöni, és a lehető legudvariasabb modorában elhárítja az ajánlatot. Én meg csak ülök, és nézem, ahogy ráncba szalad a szemöldöke, és ahogy a kócos, laza copfba kötött haja végével babrál. Szinte látom a gondolatait.

Kapunk egy hosszú listát mindenről, amit be kell szereznünk Hideakinak, aztán az igazgatónő papol tovább határidőkről, iskola utáni kötelezően választható tevékenységekről, klubokról, különórákról, szülői értekezletekről és fogadó órákról, nekem pedig zsongani kezd a fejem. El is felejtettem, hogy mennyire leterhelik a gyerekeket már elsős korukban az iskolában. Bár nekik már legalább nem kell szombaton is járniuk, mint nekünk.

\- Nos, ennyi lenne, ha nincs más kérdésük - néz rajtunk végig az igazgató.

\- Nincs - rázza meg a fejét Ruru, és feláll, én pedig követem a példáját. - Nagyon szépen köszönjük, hogy időt szakított ránk! - Tőle szokatlanul mély meghajlással búcsúzik, ám amikor már az ajtót nyitjuk, az igazgatónő utánunk szól.

\- Takashima-san, ha lehetne, váltanék még önnel néhány szót. Négyszemközt.

Ruru olyan gyámoltalanul néz rám, hogy kedvem lenne megpaskolni a fejét, mint egy édes kisgyerekét. Láthatóan nem érti, mi az, amit én nem hallhatok - igaz, én sem.

\- Kint várlak a kocsinál - mosolygok rá, majd gyorsan elbúcsúzok, és kisétálok az irodából. Rágyújtok egy cigire. Ugyan réges-régen megfogadtam már magamnak, hogy többé nem szokom vissza, tegnap úton hazafelé mégis megálltam venni egy dobozzal, öngyújtó pedig bőven akadt otthon, hiszen rengeteget kaptam régebben a rajongóktól. Köhögni kezdek a füsttől, úgy tűnik, eléggé elszoktam már tőle, de nem zavar, folytatom tovább a pöfékelést, amíg el nem fogy. Azután rágyújtok egy második szálra. 

Alig nyomom el a cipőm talpán a csikket, amikor meglátom Rurut. Rohan kifelé az épületből, már messziről látom, hogy ideges, és amikor a kocsi mellé ér, nagyot rúg az ajtajába. Szerencse, hogy nem a Mustanggal jöttünk.

\- A büdös, kurva édesanyját! - tajtékzik. - Ennek a nőnek aztán van bőr a képén!

\- Mi történt? - hallom meg a saját hangomat, mire Kouyou vesz néhány mély levegőt. Valószínűleg elszámol tízig magában, miközben az orrnyergét masszírozza, hogy összeszedje magát annyira, hogy képes legyen viszonylag higgadtan elmondani, mi hangzott el odabent.

\- Az igazgatónő állítólag aggódik, hogy esetleg árthat Hideaki fejlődésének, ha velünk él - morogja, és szinte kirántja a tokból az ajtót, úgy nyitja ki. - Homofób vén szuka! Volt bőr a képén azt javasolni, hogy dobjalak téged. Elképesztő!

Én semmi elképesztőt nem találok ebben. Miközben beülök a kocsiba, és elindítom a motort, azon gondolkodom, vajon mennyi idő, míg Ruru is osztani kezdi az igazgatőnő nézeteit.


	11. Viola

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> „Pont én neveljek gyereket? Nem is bírom őket. Mindegyikük piszkos. Állandóan lekváros a kezük. És még ha nincs is otthon lekvár, valahogy akkor is összekenik lekvárral a kezüket! Erre én nem vagyok felkészülve, nincs idegrendszerem a lekváros kezekhez.” - Szívek szállodája

Rengeteg a munka. Nem csupán új kislemezt készülünk kiadni, Ruki különleges Black Moral kollekcióval akar előrukkolni a következő turnézáróra, a menedzsment pedig annyi fotózást és interjút szervezett le nekünk, hogy próbálni már nem is jut időnk, ráadásul a legutóbbi meetingen még egy in-store event ötlete is szóba került. Manapság csak így lehet boldogulni a zeneiparban, nem tehetjük meg, hogy egyszerűen csak évente egyszer lezavarunk egy országos turnét. Ezt nem is bánnám - ennyi év alatt bőven volt időm megszokni -, de ráadásul két gyerek is van a nyakunkon, hogy a dolgunkat nehezítse. Sokszor úgy érzem, csak kapkodom jobbra-balra.

Hideaki még mindig nem kezdte el az iskolát, Haruminak pedig még nem találtunk megfelelő napközit - illetve én találtam, csak Rurunak nem tetszett -, ráadásul Kouyou nem akarja őket egész napra bébicsőszre bízni. Azt mondja, nem tenne nekik jót, ha máris „lepasszolnánk” őket holmi vadidegennek, és én hiába igyekeztem azzal érvelni, hogy útban lesznek, nem tudunk majd tőlük rendesen dolgozni, nem hallgatott rám. Megint azt vágta a fejemhez, hogy csak a gyerekgyűlölet beszél belőlem, pedig ezúttal tényleg csak a banda érdekében nyitottam ki a számat. Így hát Kouyou most minden délelőtt a két kicsit is beülteti a banda furgonjába, és bevisszük őket magunkkal a stúdióba vagy az irodába. 

A többiek nem szólnak semmit, pedig biztos vagyok benne, hogy őket is idegesítik a gyerekek. Folyton útban vannak, hangosak, nem maradnak csendben, feldöntik a mikrofonállványokat és összefirkálják Ruki kottáit - a falakról nem is beszélve. A minap valamiképp még Aoi gitárját is sikerült összelekvározniuk, ami már csak azért is említésre méltó teljesítmény, mert egyáltalán nem volt semmiféle lekvár még a stúdió közelében sem.

A felvételeket úgy ütemeztük, hogy a lehető leghamarabb meglegyünk velük, hiszen stúdiót bérelni nem kicsit drága mulatság - ehhez képest máris háromnapos csúszásban vagyunk. Pedig még azt is bevállaltam, hogy minden nap fagyizni vigyem a kölyköket, hogy legalább addig is haladjon a munka. Ruki és Kai is letettek arról, hogy a folyamat minden egyes lépését felügyeljék, inkább ki-kiviszik Harumiékat a parkba. Az én hangsávomat csak úgy sikerült felvenni, hogy Aoi közben a folyosón zoknibábozott Haruminak - Ruru azt mesélte, hogy ez egy kifejezetten hátborzongató jelenet volt -, Kai pedig Hideakinak olvasott fel egy dinoszauruszokkal foglalkozó könyvből. Így is sokadszori próbálkozásra sikerült csak a felvétel: sokat rontottam, mert már remegett a kezem az idegtől.

Ma délelőtt elvileg csak megbeszélésünk van, a következő turnéról egyeztetünk - ehhez képest két teljes órája ülünk már itt, és még az égvilágon semmivel sem haladtunk. Takanori idegesen kopog a jegyzetfüzete spirálján a tollával, Aoi a telefonját nyomkodja, Kai igyekszik túlkiabálni Harumi bömbölését, miközben Kouyou a kislányt nyugtatgatja, én pedig csendben ülök a sarokban, és úgy érzem magam, mint aki valami béna vígjátékba csöppent. Vagy talán egy kandi kamerás tréfa áldozata vagyok?

Fáj a fejem, de aszpirin csak a kocsiban van, és először nem merem megkockáztatni, hogy Ruki üvölteni kezdjen velem, ha kimegyek. Végül azonban már annyira felerősödik a lüktető érzés a halántékomban, hogy mégis inkább felállok, cseppet sem törődve a rosszalló pillantással, amit kapok érte.

\- Mindjárt jövök - mondom halkan, de nem is vagyok benne biztos, hogy hallják az üvöltéstől. Egyáltalán miért üvölt ez a gyerek? Minden előzmény nélkül kezdte el, egyszerűen nem értem.

\- Szerintem tartsunk ebédszünetet - áll fel Kai is. - Akira, elmegyünk abba a barbecue étterembe, ahol múltkor is voltunk?

Direkt olyan kifőzdét javasol, amit rajtam és rajta kívül mindenki utál. Eszerint beszélni akar velem. Remek, húzom a szám, eszerint engem fog megkérni, hogy vegyem rá Rurut, ne hozzuk be a kölyköket minden áldott nap. Mintha hallgatna rám… Bár igaz, ami igaz, akármilyen konok idióta is tud lenni, én szoktam tudni hatni rá - mindenben, kivéve a gyerekkérdésben.

Mivel még messze az ebédidő, a kifőzdében mi vagyunk az egyetlen vendégek. Kai a legeldugottabb asztalt választja, ami egy kis beugróban van, és sem az ablakból, sem az ajtón belépve nem látszik. Csak akkor, amikor leülök, jut eszembe, hogy teljesen megfeledkeztem az aszpirinről, amit be akartam venni. Bosszankodva szórok borsot a hússzeletre, és azonmód enni is kezdek, de hiába, ha Kai beszélni akar velem, beszélni is fog, ebben semmiféle számba tömött óriási hússzelet meg nem akadályozhatja. Pedig úgy teletömtem a pofám, hogy az állkapcsomat is alig tudom mozgatni.

\- Eleven gyerekek - szólal meg. Két kézzel az asztalon könyököl, az ujjai összekulcsolva, és nem úgy néz ki, mint aki hamarosan neki szándékozna kezdeni az evésnek. Pedig az előtte heverő, gőzölgő hússzelet illata igencsak ínycsiklandozó.

\- Azok - nyelem le végül a számban lévő hatalmas falatot. - Figyelj, tudom, hogy nem kéne őket behoznunk, de…

\- Hát nem - vág a szavamba -, de tudod, Takanorival és Yuu-val úgy döntöttünk, hogy egyelőre elnézzük Kouyou-nak a dolgot.

\- Tényleg? - pislogok rá. Valószínűleg olyan értelmes képet vághatok, mint a szarvasmarha, amiből az ebédem készült, mert Kai elneveti magát.

\- Tényleg - bólint. - Nézd, Akira, mi is tudjuk, hogy ez egy baromi nehéz időszak nektek. Azt gondolom, hogy éppen ezért nekünk, a bandának, mellettetek kell állnunk. Igen, zavarnak a gyerekek, de Kouyou nem rossz szándékkal hozza be őket, és bizonyára néhány hét múlva már nem fog félni rábízni őket egy dadára. Hideakinak pedig úgyis hamarosan kezdődik az iskola, igaz?

\- Reményeim szerint igen - sóhajtom. - De ez akkor is tarthatatlan, sose leszünk így kész azzal a nyomorult kislemezzel.

\- Máskor is előfordult már, hogy csúsztunk a melóval - von vállat Kai.

\- Ja, Fukushimakor - horkantom. - Vagy amikor Takanori lebetegedett. Nem két gyerek miatt…

\- Ne bosszankodj már miatta! Azzal nem érsz el semmit. Hidd el, mi nem hibáztatjuk Kouyou-t, téged meg főleg nem. - Komolyan néz a szemembe, és megnyugtatónak szánt mozdulattal átnyúl az asztal felett, hogy megveregesse a vállamat.

\- Ha így van, akkor mégis miről akartál velem beszélni? - vonom fel a szemöldökömet. Kétlem, hogy egyszerűen azért lennénk itt, mert megkívánta a barbecue-t.

\- Csak meg akartam kérdezni, hogy vagy - von vállat. - Kouyou előtt biztosan nem ismernéd be, ha rosszul is viseled a dolgokat mostanság…

\- Te a vesémbe látsz - húzom félmosolyra az ajkaimat, és inkább leteszem az evőpálcikát. - Maradjon köztünk, de… nézd, az az igazság, hogy úgy érzem, hamarosan kényszerzubbonyban fognak elvinni innen.

\- Tudod, hogy nekem bármit elmondhatsz, az köztünk marad- mondja Kai komolyan.

\- Nem akarok panaszkodni. - Ehhez képest mindent rázúdítok. Elmondom, mennyire szíven ütött, hogy Ruru a hátam mögött beszélte meg az anyjával, hogy a gyerekek hozzánk kerüljenek, azután azt, hogy az anyósom ilyen pofátlan módon átszervezte a temetést, mennyire borzalmas volt a saját nappalinkban tartott virrasztás, hogy le lettem parancsolva vidékre, mert a kedves mama azt hitte, Ruru megint iszik, miközben csak kieresztette egy kicsit a gőzt…

Az anyósom után a gyerekeket kezdem szidni, hogy milyen neveletlenek, Harumi folyton csak bőg, Hideaki pedig meg akarta kínozni Keijit, és Ruru azt mondta, nem kellene papagájokat tartani otthon, mert betegségeket terjesztenek. Elmesélem az iskolában tett látogatásunkat is, és hosszan ecsetelem, mekkora homofób ringyó az igazgatónő, és bevallom, mennyire tartok attól, hogy Ruru előbb vagy utóbb igazat ad majd neki.

Csak akkor jövök rá, hogy már másfél órája mondom a magamét, mikor egy levegővételnyi szünetet tartok, és Kai kihasználva ezt gyorsan közli, ideje mennünk. Szégyellem magam, amiért mindent így rázúdítottam, de ő egyetlen rossz szót sem szól.

\- Nézd, Akira - mondja, miközben kilépünk az étterem ajtaján -, ezt most sajnos le kell nyelned, de légy nyugodt, minden rendben lesz!

\- Aoi és Takanori is valami hasonlót mondott…

\- Mert ez az igazság - villantja rám az összes fogát. - A tiétek nagyon különleges kapcsolat, Akira. Mind irigylünk titeket.

\- Még te is? - vonom fel a szemöldököm most már mosolyogva.

\- Bevallom, egy kicsit még én is - vakarja meg a tarkóját nevetve. - Félre ne érts, nem panaszkodom, nagyon jól megvagyunk Sachival. De ti olyan pár vagytok, akikre azt mondják, hogy még az Isten is egymásnak teremtette őket.

Elpirulok Kai szavait hallva. Azért az nem semmi, hogy pont ő mond nekem ilyesmit, hiszen a bandából - sőt, az egész ismertségi körömből - egyedül ő az rajtam és Rurunk kívül, aki huzamosabb ideig meg tudott tartani valakit maga mellett.

Sachikóval baromi nagy mázlija van. Ha valakit irigyelni lehet, hát az ő: azzal a nővel aztán megfogta az Isten lábát. Szép, okos, nem féltékeny a rajongókra, és Kai elmondása alapján még soha egyetlen rossz szót sem szólt azért, ha későn ért haza a munka vagy az azt követő kötelező kocsmázás miatt.

Bár az is igaz, hogy Kai ritka normális pasas, ha nem lettem volna világ életemben oda Ruruért, én is biztosan megpróbáltam volna megfogni magamnak, ha heteró, ha nem. Ő ugyanis az a fajta, aki nem hogy az évfordulókat nem felejti el, de sokszor mindenféle különösebb indok nélkül állít haza egy csokor virággal, bonbonnal vagy két jegyre valami színdarabra, esetleg egy pár márkás és csinos cipővel - és mindig pontosan eltalálja Sachiko méretét. Ráadásul még soha nem csalta meg - ezt megbízható forrásokból tudjuk -, márpedig ez a mi köreinkben több, mint szokatlan.

Hogy leplezzem a zavaromat, előveszem a telefonom, és úgy teszek, mintha az e-mailjeimet ellenőrizném.

\- Sachiról jut eszembe, amikor Kouyou már nem érzi úgy, hogy a nap huszonnégy órájában felügyelnie kell őket, néha kölcsönadhatnátok majd a gyerekeket - mondja Kai.

\- Kedves tőled, de nem várom el, hogy ekkora szívességet tegyetek nekünk - veregetem vállon. Időközben visszaértünk az irodaházba. Előre engedem, amikor kinyílik a lift ajtaja, azután én is belépek az átkozott fémkalitkába, és megnyomom a hatodik emelet gombját.

\- Valójában ti tennétek nekünk szívességet - néz rám a szája szegletében bujkáló mosollyal. - Szeretnénk gyakorolni egy kicsit.

\- Gyakorolni? - pislogok rá értetlenül, de egy másodperccel később már le is esik a tantusz. - Gyereketek lesz?

\- Tervezzük - bólint, és már fülig ér a szája. - Én persze kicsit aggódom, mert semmit sem tudok a gyerekekről, ráadásul nem csak én voltam egyke, Sachi is, úgyhogy nem volt neki sem alkalma tapasztalatot szerezni…

\- Kai, te remek apa leszel - mosolygok rá bátorítóan. Nem üres szavak ezek: tényleg így gondolom. - Te már most remek apa vagy.

\- Ezt meg hogy érted? - tágulnak hatalmasra a szemei.

\- Nézd meg ezt a bandát! Problémás hülyegyerekek gyülekezete vagyunk, és csak te tudsz rendet tartani közöttünk. Nélküled sehol sem lennénk - jelentem ki, majd kilépek a liftből.


	12. Acanthorrhinum

Ha már Kai ilyen kedvesen felajánlotta, hogy néhanapján pesztrálják helyettünk a kölyköket, úgy döntök, az első adandó alkalommal ki is használom ezt: már a következő hétvégén beültetem Hideakit és Harumit Kouyou autójának a hátsó ülésére - a Mustangban egyelőre, köszönöm szépen, nem kívánom őket fuvarozni -, és nem törődve Ruru aggodalmaskodásával, átviszem őket a mi drága dobosunkhoz és a kedves nejéhez.

Elsősorban nem is azért passzolom le őket, mert idegesítőek és képtelenek kulturáltan viselkedni - bár Harumi tegnap sikeresen felborította Ruru gitárállványát; nem is tudom, mit csináltam volna, ha az enyémmel teszi -, hanem mert azóta nem feküdtünk le Kouyou-val, hogy hozzánk kerültek a kölykök. Már kezdem úgy érezni, felrobbannak a tökeim, ha rövid úton nem könnyítek magamon - pontosabban szólva, ha Ruru nem könnyít rajtam.

Kai olyan örömmel fogad, mintha karácsony lenne, és én lennék a Télapó. Bár én csak ki akartam rakni a gyerekeket, utána pedig padlóig nyomni a gázt hazafelé, mégiscsak sikerül betessékelnie a nappalijukba. Sachiko rögtön főz is nekem egy kávét, és engem is és a gyerekeket is megkínál a frissen készített, mennyei sós aprósüteményével, amit az egész cég imád.

\- Jaj, annyira örülök, hogy áthoztad őket! - lelkendezik a kezét összecsapva. Vajon este is, amikor értük jövök, ilyen lelkes lesz? Mert ha igen, akkor rá kellene beszélni, hogy adoptálja ezt a kettőt, és a sajátjuknak akkor rögtön lesz két testvére is. - El sem tudod képzelni, hogy mennyire izgatott vagyok, amiért engeditek, hogy vigyázzunk rájuk! Te vagy Hideaki-chan, igaz? - fordul a kisfiúhoz, aki körülbelül úgy néz rá, mintha egy gonosz boszorkát látna, és a világért sem hajlandó válaszolni.

Úgy döntök, jó lesz mielőbb felszívódni, mielőtt még Hideaki mond vagy tesz valami bunkóságot, és kénytelen leszek hazavinni magammal. Gyorsan felhörpintem a kávém, a számba tömök még két aprósüteményt, majd azzal a kifogással, hogy Rurunak és nekem ma még rengeteg dolgunk van, sietős léptekkel távozom a színről.

Otthon Ruru fel-alá járkál a lakásban. Értetlenül nézek rá, miközben leveszem a bakancsomat és a baseball sapkát a fejemről, majd a bejárat melletti kisasztalra dobom a kocsikulcsot.

\- Baj van?

\- Biztos, hogy jó ötlet idegenekre bízni a gyerekeket? - néz rám olyan rémülten, mint aki szellemet látott.

\- Nyugi. Ők Kai és Sachiko-san. Nem lesz semmi bajuk a gyerekeknek - veregetem meg a vállát. - Ami azt illeti, szerintem náluk sokkal nagyobb biztonságban vannak, mint nálunk.

\- Nagyon remélem, különben nem tudom, hogyan fogok a másvilágon a testvérem szemébe nézni - motyogja halántékát masszírozva, én pedig úgy döntök, ez remek alkalom arra, hogy a hálószobába csábítsam.

\- Gyere, nagyon feszült vagy, megmasszírozlak!

Nem kell kétszer mondanom, még mindig a homlokát masszírozva követ engem a lakás belsejébe. Lehúzom róla a kinyúlt itthoni felsőt - ami gyanúm szerint valamikor régen egy Luna Sea turnépóló volt -, de erre már csak néhány elhalványult fehér betű emlékeztet a hátán -, majd az ágyra fektetem, és előveszem azt a szőlőmagolajos masszázsolajat, amit Ruki kapott az egyik rajongójától, és amit hangos röhögés kíséretében lepasszolt nekem, mondván, jó lesz nekünk síkosító helyett.

Kouyou tényleg nagyon feszült, az izmai mintha kővé váltak volna. Hiába gyúrom őket, nem érzem, hogy enyhülne bennük a görcs, és egészen el is fáradok benne, így hamarosan inkább gyengéd simogatásra váltok, és nyomok egy apró kis csókot Ruru tarkójára - oda, ahol tudom, hogy nagyon érzékeny.

\- Lazíts! - súgom a fülébe, mire libabőrös lesz, és én már azt hiszem, nyert ügyem va, ám hirtelen megszólal:

\- Baszd meg, Hideaki allergiás a méhcsípésre! Bedagad tőle a torka, és megfullad. És mi erről nem szóltunk Kainak! Mi van, ha megcsípi egy…

\- Na, állj! - vágok a szavába. - Megbaszni, remélem, ma csak te fogsz engem. Egyébként ne láss már folyton rémeket, nem lesz a gyerekeknek semmi bajuk. Te is tudod, hogy Kai is allergiás minden szarra, ezért mindig van nála kalcium, és minden bizonnyal tudja, mit kell tenni ilyen helyzetben. Bár Tokió belvárosában legjobb tudomásom szerint legfeljebb csótányok élnek, amióta ideköltöztem, még egyetlen méhecskével sem találkoztam.

Ruru felül az ágyon, és csodálkozó tekintettel fordul felém, majd egy pillanattal később már villámokat szór a szeme.

\- Akira, te azért vitted el a gyerekeket itthonról, mert kefélni akarsz? - Nem szólok semmit, de úgyis képes kiolvasni a szememből a választ. - Te nem vagy ép! Akira, az isten szerelmére, nem vagyunk már a gimiben!

\- Még szerencse - vonok vállat fapofával, mert én hülye, már megint viccel próbálnám elütni a dolgot és megelőzni a veszekedést -, ugyanis emlékeim szerint akkoriban te engem még bottal sem piszkáltál volna meg.

\- Kurva humoros - morogja. - Komolyan mondom, néha úgy érzem, hogy egy ötévessel élek együtt, legalábbis sokszor úgy viselkedsz, mint aki egy óvodás szintjén áll. Felnőttek vagyunk, Akira, és felelősséget vállaltunk azért a két gyerekért. Nem lehet lepasszolni őket, valahányszor csak dugni van kedvünk.

Borigathatnám az asztalt és törhetném a tányért - kurva igazságtalannak érzem, hogy így kioktatott -, de a békesség kedvéért megint inkább csak becsukom a szemem, és elszámolok tízig.

\- Ne haragudj! - mondom halkan. - Én csak egy kellemes napot akartam magunknak szerezni, hogy mindketten kikapcsolódhassunk.

\- Ez nem így megy, ugye érted? - Olyan mozdulattal simít végig az arcomon, ahogy a tanító nénik szoktak a jószándékú rosszaságot elkövető gyerek arcán. - Mindegy, ha már így történt, akkor használjuk is ki ezt az időt!

Nekem már elment tőle a kedvem, de azért jó képet vágok a dologhoz. Az összes eddigi szeretkezésünk közül ezt élvezem talán a legkevésbé - még az is jobban esett, amikor egy emlékezetes ivászatot követően telehányta a mosdókagylót, és azután mászott rám.

Miután lezuhanyozunk - külön-külön, véletlenül sem együtt -, a délutánt azzal töltjük, hogy buta YouTube videókat bámulunk, miközben a hangszereinket tisztogatjuk.

\- Minek van neked tizenöt basszusgitárod? - kérdezi Ruru, mire felvonom a szemöldököm, és az ő hangszerei felé bökök.

\- És neked minek a tizenhét gitár?

\- Lehet, hogy túl kéne adnunk néhányon - csóválja a fejét szemöldökráncolva. - Én legalábbis tuti, hogy nem játszom az összesen.

\- Nem kéne folyton újakat vennünk - nevetem. - Megvannak a kedvenceink, amiket tényleg használunk, a többi csak porfogónak van.

Így végül nehéz szívvel ugyan, de mindketten kiválogatjuk, melyik hangszer maradjon, és melyiket adjuk el. Mivel van még időnk estig, mindjárt be is visszük őket az egyik közeli hangszerboltba - ahol nekem rögtön megakad a szemem egy öthúroson, Ruru pedig talál magának egy ősrégi, ám hibátlan állapotú Fendert.

\- Ez már betegség - csóválja a fejét, amikor új szerzeményeinkkel a hónunk alatt a kocsihoz tartunk.

\- Az - helyeselek. Egymásra nézünk, és egyszerre nevetjük el magunkat, nekem pedig nagy kő esik le a szívemről: mégiscsak jól sült el ez a gyerekmentes nap.

Már sötétedik, amikor átérünk Kaiékhoz - Ruru ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy együtt hozzuk haza a gyerekeket. Sachiko ezúttal már nem olyan vidám, bár igyekszik mosolyogni. Az arcára van írva, hogy a két gyerek egyszerre sok volt, jócskán lefárasztották.

\- Harumi-chan egy kisangyal - mondja Kai. Ő is mosolyog, de talán még fáradtabbnak tűnik, mint a felesége. - Nagyon édes, és egész nap olyan szépen elrajzolgatott! Képzeljétek, lerajzolt engem, ahogy dobolok - mutat fel egy rajzlapot, amin egy pálcikaember ül néhány nagy golyó mögött.

\- És Hideaki? - érdeklődik Ruru, mire Kai arcára fagy a mosoly.

\- Nos, ő… Ő nagyon eleven kisfiú - mondja a lehető legdiplomatikusabb modorában, ebből pedig tudom, hogy az a hülye kölyök már megint valami borzalmasan rosszat művelt, és így igen kevés az esélye annak, hogy újra lepasszolhatjuk őt Kaiéknak.

Amikor már a parkolóban Ruru a gyerekülésekkel bajlódik, félrevonom Kait, hogy megkérdezzem, mit csinált Hideaki.

\- Hát - néz oldalra -, eltörte Sachi nagymamájának a vázáját, tudod, azt az aranyozottat, amit tőle örökölt. Utána megnyitotta a csapot a kád felett, mi meg csak akkor vettük észre, amikor már kifolyt az ajtó alatt a víz, nem hallottuk a csobogást a tévétől… És a falat is összefirkálta Sachi rúzsával. De nem nagy ügy!

Aha, mert vörös Chanel rúzzsal összefirkálni a frissen fehérre meszelt falat, vagy összetörni egy antik kínai vázát nyilván nem nagy ügy. Ezzel a gyerekkel csak a baj van, és félek, ez még csak a kezdet.


	13. Morus

Gyereksírásra ébredek. A szomszéd szobából olyan élesen szűrődik át Harumi bömbölése, hogy képtelenség tőle aludni, Rurunak mégis sikerül a lehetetlen, olyan békésen szuszog mellettem, hogy bár nagyon, nagyon szeretném felrázni álmából, és átzavarni a kölykökhöz, mégsem teszem. Mivel a sírás nem marad abba, néhány perc múlva kénytelen-kelletlen kikászálódok az ágyból, és a lüktető halántékomat masszírozva átslattyogok a gyerekszobába.

\- Minden oké? - kérdezem kissé esetlenül. Hideaki felmutatja nekem a középső ujját, és a fejére húzza a párnát - nyilván neki sem tetszik, hogy a kistestvére felébresztette.

Nézem egy darabig a gyerekágyon összegömbölyödve zokogó kislányt. Nem tudom, mit kéne csinálnom. Egyszerűen fogalmam sincs. Végül, megint csak esetlenül, megbököm a vállát, mire olyan hirtelen hagyja abba a sírást, mintha gép lenne, és kihúztam volna a csatlakozóját a konnektorból.

\- Mi a baj? - kérdezem tőle halkan. Olyan duzzadtak és vörösek a szemei, hogy az már szinte nekem fáj, és olyan döbbenten néz velük rám, mintha marslakó lennék. Suta mozdulattal kisöprök egy kócos fekete tincset az arcából, és leülök az ágy szélére. - Na? Elmondod?

Megrázza a fejét, és még mindig kerekre tágult szemekkel felül az ágyon, belecsimpaszkodik a karomba, és a vállamra hajtja a fejét. Talán azt várja tőlem, hogy megöleljem? Kissé bizonytalanul meglapogatom a vállát, félek, talán megijesztem, de erre csak még közelebb bújik hozzám. Amilyen kicsi, olyan erős, szinte fáj, ahogy a felkaromat szorítja.

\- Még nagyon korán van - suttogom a szoba csendjébe a nyilvánvalót. Hajnali három múlt, ilyenkor rendes gyerek alszik, nem igaz? - Vissza kéne feküdnöd, jó?

Harumi hevesen bólogatni kezd, majd visszacsusszan a takaró alá, és magához öleli a kis fekete-fehér nyusziját, amivel mostanában alszik. Ez egészen könnyen ment.

Felállok, és indulnék vissza az ágyamba, ám ekkor egy kicsi, jéghideg kéz utánam kap.

\- Maradj! - kéri Harumi cérnavékony hangon, és ezzel annyira sikerül meglepnie, hogy csak tátogni tudok, mint egy szerencsétlen aranyhal. Óvatosan megpróbálom kihúzni a kezem az övéből, de nem engedi, ellökni pedig nyilván nem akarom, így inkább visszaülök az ágya szélére, és megpróbálok rá észérvekkel hatni.

\- Haru-chan, álmos vagyok, szeretnék még aludni.

\- Akkor aludj itt! - Még bólint is egyet hozzá.

\- Nem lehet - mutatok rá a kis gyerekágyra -, ezen én nem férek el. Lelógna róla a lábam, az pedig nem túl kényelmes.

\- Kérlek!

Nem tudom, miért, de görcsbe rándul a gyomrom a hangjától és attól, ahogy rám néz. Nem vagyok képes egyszerűen csak elsétálni.

\- Tudod mit? - kérdezem percnyi gondolkodás után. - Kint a kanapén mindketten kényelmesen elférünk. Az jó lesz?

Hevesen bólogatni kezd, és a nyuszival a kezében az ölembe mászik, hogy fel tudjam emelni az ágyról.

\- Hozd a párnádat is!

Felnyalábolom, és kiviszem a nappaliba. Rendesen megágyazni már nincs kedvem, csak kihúzom a kanapét, hogy kényelmesen elférjek rajta a gyerekkel együtt. Igyekszem nem túl nagy zajt csapni, nehogy Ruru felébredjen. Az egyik díszpárnát húzom a fejem alá, és az egyik puha pokróccal takarom be mindkettőnket. Harumi szinte belém bújik, olyan közel vackolja magát hozzám. Átkarolom, a kicsi, meleg testét, mire hirtelen, minden átmenet nélkül magával ragad az álom.

Arra ébredek, hogy valaki finoman rázogatja a vállam. Morgok egyet, és elküldöm az illetőt a büdös picsába, mire nevetést hallok meg magam felett. Ruru nevetését. Erre már kinyitom a szemem, már amennyire tudom, és ránézek.

\- Mi a fasz van?

\- Ne beszélj már ilyen csúnyán, Akira-chan! - hallom meg Harumi méltatlankodó hangját magam mellett, mire eszembe jut, hogy nem a saját ágyamban vagyok.

\- Te pedig ne hívj Akira-channak - morgom, és megpöckölöm az orrát, mire nevetni kezd. Ez a kislány egészen aranyos.

A szememet dörzsölgetve, ásítozva végül kikászálódok a pokróc alól, és elveszem a kávét, amit Ruru nyújt felém.

\- Mi történt az éjjel?

\- Anyuról álmodtam - felel helyettem Harumi. Megremeg a hangja, miközben kimászik a kanapé szélére, és mellém ül. - Hiányzik.

Ruru szórakozottan megsimogatja az arcát.

\- Nekem is, hidd el - mondja halkan, majd a kezét nyújtja Haruminak. - Gyere, mossuk meg az arcodat!

Miközben ők a fürdőszobában szöszmötölnek, én felöltözöm. Éppen az övem csatjával babrálok - régi darab, folyton beragad -, amikor megjelenik az ajtóban Ruru, és furcsán csillogó szemekkel néz végig rajtam. A mosolyt, ami a szája szegletében bujkál, nem is tudom hová tenni, pedig ismerem az összes mosolyát a felhőtlenül boldogtól a gúnyosig.

\- Mi az? - kérdezem, mire közelebb lép hozzám, és egyetlen határozott mozdulattal becsatolja a övemet.

\- Tudod, hogy amit az éjjel csináltál, az sok országban illegális. - Értetlenül pislogok rá. Mégis miről beszél ez? - Egy harmincnégy éves férfi egy ágyban alszik egy óvodás kislánnyal… ez nagyon perverz dolog, Akira!

Köpni-nyelni nem tudok, annyira megdöbbent még a feltételezés is - aztán Ruruból kitör a röhögés.

\- Látnod kellett volna a képedet! Komolyan elhitted, hogy ilyesmivel gyanúsítanálak?

Nem akarom rávágni, hogy az elmúlt három hét eseményei után már meg sem lepődnék, ha még abban is kivetnivalót talál, hogy felkeltem éjjel a síró gyerekhez, inkább igyekszem vigyort erőltetni az arcomra.

\- Hülye vicc volt.

Átkarolja a derekamat, és az ajkamra tapasztja az övét. Ebben a pillanatban olyanok vagyunk, mint régen, a baleset előtt, amikor még az volt a legnagyobb problémánk, hogy mit rendeljünk vacsorára - belefeledkezünk a csókba, és csak akkor eszmélünk fel, amikor odakintről meghalljuk Harumi hangját, amint a testvérét keltegeti.

\- Aranyos voltál ma reggel - mondja Ruru, amikor elválnak ajkaink, és végigsimít az arcomon. - Mondtam már, hogy pontosan úgy alszol, mint egy kisgyerek? Összekucorodsz, mint a babák az anyjuk hasában, és hangosan szuszogsz hozzá. Harumi is pont úgy alszik. Most, hogy láttalak titeket együtt húzni a lóbőrt…

\- Amíg élünk, szívni fogod a vérem miatta, igaz? - szakítom félbe a fejemet csóválva. Ismerem már őt, mint a rossz pénzt.

\- Aha - vigyorogja.

\- Egy faszkalap vagy, ugye tudod? - vonom fel a szemöldököm, de én is vigyorgok. Mert ez az ember, aki most itt áll előttem, az, akibe beleszerettem. Végre visszakaptam őt. Legalábbis remélem.

 

Munka után átmegyek Aoihoz. Megkért, segítsek megbütykölni a kocsiját, de nem mondta meg, konkrétan mi baja van a járgánynak, így hát teljes felszereléssel - két ládányi szerszámmal - érkezem meg hozzá. Ám a garázs helyett végül a nappalijában kötök ki, a kényelmes kanapén, és ő megint főz nekem a borzasztó, alig iható kávéjából - és természetesen megint elmulasztja megkérdezni tőlem, hogy egyáltalán kérek-e.

\- Az az igazság, hogy semmi baja a Jaguarnak - ismeri be, miközben a saját kávéjával az ölében letelepszik a kanapéval szemközti fotelba.

\- Akkor miért hívtál át? - nézek rá meglehetősen tanácstalanul.

\- Hogy ne kelljen a kölykökkel bajlódnod - von vállat, és cinkos kis mosoly jelenik meg a szája sarkában. - Gondoltam, még az én társaságom is jobb, mint az övéké.

\- Hideakiénál mindenképp - dörmögöm a számhoz emelt bögrének. - Az a kölyök kibírhatatlan.

Mióta elkezdett iskolába járni, az osztályfőnöke vagy az igazgató - az a homofób szuka - minden áldott nap telefonál Rurunak, annyi baj van vele. Képtelen viselkedni, verekszik, alkoholos filccel firkálja össze a falakat, az ollója hegyével csúnya szavakat vés a padokra, sőt, múltkor bokán is rúgta az egyik tanárát. 

Bár igyekeznek elnézőek lenni - tényleg igyekeznek, mert komolyabban még nem büntették meg -, többször is felhívták Ruru figyelmét arra, hogy ennek nem lesz jó vége. Szakembert javasoltak, de Ruru egyelőre hallani sem akar a dologról. Pontosabban szólva, azt hiszem, az anyja az, aki hallani sem akar róla, ugyanis múltkor nekem is hosszasan ecsetelte telefonon, hogy szerinte a pszichológus és a pszichiáter is csak ártana a gyerekeknek.

\- Tudod, mi lesz a következő turné alatt? Ki fog a gyerekekre vigyázni? - kérdezi Aoi, mire sóhajtok egy nagyot. Jó kérdés.

\- Egyelőre fogalmam sincs. Ruru még mindig nem akarja őket idegenekre bízni.

\- És anyósodék?

\- Nem tudom - vonok vállat. - Legfeljebb akkor jöhetnek szóba, ha hajlandóak arra a pár hétre felköltözni Tokióba, mert Hiratsukából Hideaki nem tudna bejárni az iskolába. Márpedig muszáj iskolába járnia, ha nem akarjuk, hogy évet kelljen ismételnie. Így is sokat hiányzott a baleset miatt.

Hihetetlen, hogy erről a témáról beszélgetek. Valahányszor szóba kerülnek a gyerekek, mindig úgy érzem, mintha valaki más életét élném. Néhány hete még elképzelhetetlennek tartottam, hogy valaha egy kissrác tanulmányairól diskuráljak Aoival - és ráadásul még csak nem is a saját gyerekeméről.

\- Tudod, iszonyúan idegesít ez az egész helyzet - mondom ki hangosan, amit gondolok. - Ha legalább az én gyerekeim lennének!

\- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy jobb lett volna, ha valami csaj, akit nyolc-tíz éve megdöntöttél, beállít azzal, hogy van tőled egy iskolás korú gyereke? - nevet Aoi, de én komoly maradok.

\- Őszintén? Igen.

\- Azért, mert tényleg szívesebben nevelnéd a saját gyereked valaki másé helyett, vagy inkább csak azért, mert akkor te lehetnél az, aki mindenben dönt, és Kouyou lenne, aki kívülállónak érezné magát?

Erre nem tudok mit mondani - a válasz, ami a nyelvem hegyén van, még engem is olyannyira meglep, hogy bentreked valahol félúton, így csak egy furcsa, nyögésre emlékeztető hangot hallatok. Meg kéne sértődnöm a feltételezésen, de… de valóban neheztelek Rurura, és valóban azt szeretném, ha - legalább egy kis időre - neki kéne az én helyemben lennie.

\- Figyelj - köszörülöm meg a torkom -, ha azért hívtál át, hogy egy időre meg tudjak szabadulni a kölyköktől, akkor talán inkább ne is beszéljünk róluk, jó? Miért nem mesélsz inkább arról, hogy mi van veled mostanában?

\- Felőlem - von vállat Aoi, és félreteszi az időközben kiürült kávésbögréjét. - Bár a helyzet az, hogy egy ideig valószínűleg nem foglak a csajozós sztorijaimmal szórakoztatni téged.

\- Miért, cölibátust fogadtál? - vonom fel a szemöldökömet.

\- Nem. De az a helyzet, hogy az egyik csajjal… nos, eléggé komollyá vált a dolog - mondja faarccal. - Megegyeztünk, hogy mostantól kizárólagos a kapcsolatunk, és ebbe beletartozik az is, hogy egyikünk sem jár félre.

Majdnem leöntöm magam a mosléknak való kávéval, úgy megdöbbenek. Nem tudom elképzelni, hogy Aoi, minden tokiói lányos apuka és elfoglalt férj rémálma, egyszerre csak egy nővel kavarjon. 

\- Te most hülyéskedsz?

\- Dehogy - rázza a fejét. - Ez teljesen komoly.

\- Beteg vagy, vagy mi történt?

\- Azért nem kell ennyire megdöbbenni - húzza fel az orrát úgy, akár egy vérig sértett kisgyerek. - Egyszerűen csak találtam valakit, akivel jó együtt lenni, és akit nem zavar az életvitelem, és így, harmincöt felett, ha hiszed, ha nem, már én is szeretnék végre megállapodni.

\- Ismerem ezt a nőt? Mert ha még nem, be kell neki mutatnod - mondom még mindig leesett állal. Kíváncsi vagyok, ki az a csaj, aki képes volt satuba fogni Aoi tökeit.


	14. Juglans

\- Aoi? - kérdezi hitetlenkedve Kouyou, immáron harmadszorra. A kanapén ül, és a táblagépét bámulja, pontosabban most engem bámul a készülék felett úgy, mintha három fejem nőtt volna. - A mi Aoink?

\- Bizony - mondom, miután kinyomok egy újabb fekvőtámaszt. Az utóbbi napokban olyannyira lekötötték a figyelmemet a gyerekek, hogy elhanyagoltam az edzést, de ennek most vége. Nem fogom hagyni, hogy a kölykök miatt odavesszen valami, amiért olyan sokat dolgoztam. - A mi Aoink.

Feltápászkodok a földről, mire Ruru leteszi a tabletet, és felém nyújt egy törölközőt, amit a nyakam köré kanyaríthatok.

\- Beszarás - motyogja maga elé. - Aoi, akinek évente legalább háromszázhatvanöt pina jut a farkára, ha nem több? Aki legfeljebb akkor fekszik le egy nővel kétszer, ha az esti menet után duplázni akar, mielőtt kidobná őket az ágyából? Aki…

\- Igen, az az Aoi - szakítom félbe. - Hidd el, nekem is nehezemre esett megemészteni… sőt, tulajdonképpen még mindig nem sikerült.

\- Azt hittem, ha valakinek, hát neki biztosan nem fog soha benőni a feje lágya - csóválja a fejét Ruru. - Kai a tartós kapcsolatos típus a bandából és Aoi, nos…

\- Ő mindenben a szöges ellentéte - fejezem be Kouyou helyett a mondatot.

\- Kurva kíváncsi vagyok rá, ki az a csaj, aki képes volt satuba fogni a tökeit. - Erre felröhögök, hiszen nekem is pontosan ez volt az első értelmes gondolatom, miután Aoi közölte velem, hogy mostantól komoly párkapcsolatban kíván élni. - De szerinted bírni fogja? Nem az a hűséges típus.

\- Fogalmam sincs - tárom szét a karjaimat. - Mindenesetre én is kíváncsi leszek, meddig tart majd a dolog.

\- Házasság? Gyerekek? - kérdezi Ruru, de már röhög is, annyira elképzelhetetlen a dolog. Aoi mint rendes családapa? Előbb fog nyáron piros hó esni, az biztos.

Miután kivihogtuk magukat, legurítok egy fehérjeitalt, majd visszatérek a nappaliba, és a kanapé karfájára telepszem a táblagépét babráló Kouyou mellé.

\- Mit olvasol ilyen komoly képpel? - karolom át a vállát nagy vidoran, ám ő ezúttal nem viszonozza a mosolyomat. A két szeme között mély barázdák jelennek meg, ahogy felém fordul, mintha behatóbban akarná tanulmányozni az arcvonásaimat.

\- Tudod, hogy mostanában sokat olvasok gyerekneveléssel kapcsolatos cikkeket. - Ajjaj, ez már rosszul kezdődik! Vajon ezúttal miféle baromsággal fog előrukkolni? - Hideaki iskolájának igazgatója ajánlott egy weboldalt, állítólag nagyon jó szakemberek publikálnak rajta, és… nos, elolvastam pár cikket, és elgondolkodtam.

\- Miről? - vonom fel a szemöldököm gyanakodva. Ez kezd nagyon, de nagyon nem tetszeni, és mintha Keiji is így érezné, felcsipog a kalitkában.

\- Hát, ez itt - bök a táblagép kijelzőjére -, azt írja, hogy az azonos nemű párok gyerekei jó eséllyel lesznek maguk is homoszexuálisak. Először sületlenségnek hittem a dolgot, de nem is tudom, Rei, ezek a cikkek elég meggyőzőek. Én pedig nem akarom, hogy Hideakinak vagy éppen Haru-channak miattunk legyenek ferde hajlamai.

\- Ferde hajlamai? - kerekednek el a szemeim. Ez teljesen meg van húzatva? - Kouyou, ne haragudj, de szerintem ez butaság. Nem azért fog valaki elkezdeni a saját neméhez vonzódni, mert otthon ezt látja, ez nem egy betegség, amit el lehetne kapni.

\- De mi van, ha mégis?

Szinte érzem megfagyni a levegőt a szobában, Ruru válla viszont mintha égetné a kezem, gyorsan el is kapom róla, és arrébb húzódom a kanapén.

\- Pardon?

\- Hát, Rei, ne értsd félre - kezdi tétován -, de nekem sem fordult meg soha a fejemben, hogy lefeküdjek egy pasival, csak akkor, amikor már jó ideje barátok voltunk, és…

\- És azt hiszed, az egészről én tehetek? - Nem akarok kiabálni, de a szavai nyomán olyan mélységes harag ébred bennem, amilyet már régen, nagyon-nagyon régen nem éreztem. Hiába igyekszem magam visszafogni, képtelen vagyok rá. - Baszd meg, Kouyou, neked elmentek otthonról! Mégis mit képzelsz, hogy rádragasztottam valamiféle nyavalyát, amivel a drágalátos unokaöcsikédet és unokahúgocskádat is megfertőzöm majd?!

\- Nem ezt mondtam, csak arra akartam rávilágítani, hogy lehet, hogy igaza volt az igazgatónőnek, és…

\- Ezt nem hallgatom tovább! - pattanok fel, és indulok el az ajtó felé. Nem akarom hallani a mondat befejezését, mert tudom, az valamit végérvényesen, visszavonhatatlanul megváltoztatna kettőnk között. Nem akarom hagyni, hogy minden összeomoljon, amit eddig felépítettünk, és most még csak valami hülye, béna poén sem jut eszembe, amit elsüthetnék, hogy véget vessek ennek a beszélgetésnek, így jobb híján marad a menekülés.

\- Márpedig jó lenne, ha legalább most az egyszer végighallgatnál, és nem akarnád a szőnyeg alá söpörni a problémákat! - pattan fel Ruru a kanapéról, de én már a bejárati ajtónál vagyok, felmarkolom a Mustang kulcsát, és mielőtt elkaphatná a kezem, hogy megállítson, az arcába csapom az ajtót.

 

Egy ideig céltalanul autózom a városban, de a kialakuló délutáni csúcsforgalom hamar a kedvemet szegi, így végül Aoi ajtaja előtt kötök ki. Köntösben, cigivel a szája sarkában, kócos hajjal nyit ajtót, és ebből már tudom, hogy rosszkor jöttem: nő van nála.

\- Hát veled meg mi történt? - kérdezi. A cigaretta fel-le mozog a szájában, miközben beszél. - Úgy nézel ki, mint akin átment az úthenger.

Belépve a lakásba az előszoba falára szerelt tükörbe nézve megbizonyosodhatok róla, hogy igaza van: sápadt vagyok, a hajam csapzott, a nyakamról időközben felszáradt veríték sötét koszcsíkokat hagyott a bőrömön.

\- Összevesztünk Ruruval - ismerem be, mire Aoi kiveszi a szájából a cigarettát, és tetőtől talpig úgy végigmér, mintha azon tanakodna, hogy a valódi Suzuki Akira vagyok-e, vagy csak egy másolat.

\- Mi történt? - kérdezi, miközben beljebb terelget a lakása belsejébe, a nappaliba. Odabentről hallom, hogy folyik a víz a fürdőszobában. Minden bizonnyal a nője zuhanyozik.

\- Olvasott valami hülye cikket arról, hogy a homokos párok gyerekei is homokosak lesznek - túrok bele a hajamba, de az ujjaim kusza csomókba ütköznek. Nekem sem ártott volna egy zuhany és egy hajmosás, mielőtt eljövök otthonról, de túl dühös voltam ahhoz, hogy ezzel foglalkozzak.

\- És elhitte ezt a hülyeséget? - pislog nagyokat Aoi, mire fintorogva bólintok. - Hiába, Uruha sem volt soha egy nagy észlény… - csóválja a fejét, miközben elindul a konyha felé, és mire feleszmélek, már ott gőzölög a kezemben az ihatatlan moslék, amit kávénak csúfol.

\- Bocs, hogy idejöttem, de…

\- Semmi gond - mosolyog rám. - Erre valók a barátok, nem igaz?

Majdnem kicsúszik a számon a kérdés, hogy tényleg barátok vagyunk-e, de szerencsére éppen belekortyoltam a bögrébe, és míg lenyelem a forró moslékot, van időm átgondolni a dolgot. Igaz, ami igaz, Aoival az utóbbi hónapokban, sőt, az utóbbi években sokkal jobb a viszonyom, mint régen. Régebben csak munkatársak voltunk, nem is jártunk össze, alig váltottunk pár szót egymással, de mostanság folyton vele lógok. Sőt, tulajdonképpen mióta Ruru nővére meghalt, mintha állandóan ezen a kanapén ülnék, ezzel az undorító kávéval teli, rózsaszín szívecskékkel díszített bögrével a kezemben.

\- Nagyon rosszkor jöttem, igaz? - nézek rá, mikor a fürdőszobában abbamarad a vízcsobogás.

\- Ha tizenöt perccel korábban jössz, akkor lett volna nagyon rosszkor - vigyorodik el kajánul, és ez az önelégült ábrázat elég ahhoz, hogy nekem is mosolyt csaljon az arcomra, igaz, csak egy egészen haloványat.

\- Akkor? Bemutatsz a hölgynek? - vonom fel a szemöldökömet, mire megrázza a fejét.

\- Eszemben sincs - mondja, miközben elegáns mozdulattal elnyomja a cigit pontosan a hamutál közepén. - Nem akarom, hogy pletyka legyen belőle, meg hogy ezen csámcsogjatok Uruhával esténként.

\- Nem szokásom pletykálni, Yuu - nézek rá komolyan, mire ő is ugyanolyan komolyan néz vissza rám.

\- Tudom. Viszont Uruhának mindent elmondasz, és vele igenis ki szoktatok beszélni másokat a hátuk mögött - mutat rá, mire kissé elszégyellem magam. Igaz, ami igaz, amikor elmesélte, hogy komolyra fordult a kapcsolata ezzel a titokzatos nővel, én rögtön tovább is adtam az infót Rurunak. - Egyelőre szeretném, ha ez a kapcsolat csak az övé és az enyém lenne. Önző módon kiélvezni néhány hétig, hogy senki sem tud rólunk… ahogy ti is csináltátok az elején.

\- Akkor viszont jó lesz, ha elmegyek - eresztek meg felé egy mosolyt, és ebbe semmiféle neheztelés nem vegyül: pontosan tudom, milyen az, amikor az ember önző módon nem akarja megosztani mással, ki és mennyire teszi boldoggá. Amikor Ruruval összejöttünk, heteken át kínosan ügyeltünk rá, hogy senki még véletlenül se sejthesse mi folyik köztünk.

Felállok a kanapéról, megköszönöm a kávét, és már ott sem vagyok - ám, amikor beülök a Mustangba, eszembe jut, hogy még nem mehetek haza. Ha most beállítanék, óriásit veszekednénk, így egy darabig újra céltalanul autókázom a városban, aztán hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve behajtok az egyik pláza parkolójába. Az üzletek között sétálva folytatom a céltalan bolyongást, legalább egy órán keresztül nézegetem a kirakatokat, míg meg nem látok egy állatkereskedést egy ruhabolt és egy kávézó között.

\- Nincs otthon madáreleség - motyogom maga elé, mire egy középkorú nő, aki éppen akkor sétál el mellettem, olyan pillantást vet rám, mint egy elmeháborodottra szokás, de nem törődöm vele. Már megszoktam, hogy az emberek hülyének néznek, végül is évek óta kendővel - vagy újabban maszkkal - az arcomon parádézok a színpadon.

Az üzlet kicsi, a szűk helyiségbe mégis rengeteg ketrecet és terráriumot zsúfoltak be, köztük egy nagyméretű madárkalitkát, amiben nyolc-tíz nimfapapagáj repked. Megakad a szemem az egyikükön: búsan, a többiektől távol ül az egyik műanyag faágon, és a csőre hegyével a szárnyát vakargatja. Jó néhány tolla hiányzik, és mintha el lenne törve a szárnya… szegényt biztos nem fogja senki sem megvenni, és itt fog elpusztulni.

Keiji és Osuka is ilyen volt, mindketten olyan madarak, akik senkinek sem kellettek volna. Szeretném ezt a szegény szerencsétlent is hazavinni magammal, de hát már van két papagájom, és az ilyesmit különben is meg kell előbb beszélnem Ruruval.

\- Vagy mégsem? - teszem fel hangosan a kérdést, mire az eladó felém fordul. Fiatal, pattanásos srác.

\- Tessék, uram? Nekem szólt?

\- Igen - nézek rá, majd a kalitkában gubbasztó papagájra mutatok. - Szeretném megvenni azt a madarat.

Ruru sem beszélte meg velem, amikor befogadta a gyerekeket, kész tények elé állított. Egy kurva szava sem lehet, ha bejelentés nélkül hazaviszek egy újabb papagájt, Keijiék pedig biztos boldogok lesznek, hogy új játszótársat kapnak.


	15. Dahlia

\- Hát ez meg mi a franc? - hallom meg Uruha dühös hangját a nappaliból, miközben a vacsorámat melegítem a tűzhelyen.

\- Papagáj - felelem, elég hangosan ahhoz, hogy meghallhassa. - Pontosabban szólva nimfapapagáj. Azt hittem, felismered, hiszen…

\- Hiszen van már itthon két nyüves madár! - jelenik meg az ajtóban. A szeme villámokat szór. Csak egyetlen pillanatra nézek rá, utána visszafordulok a tűzhely felé, és keverek egyet a szaftos csirkehús csíkokon.

\- Van - hagyom rá. Igyekszem nyugalmat erőltetni magamra, mert nem akarok kiabálni vele. Akkor sem, ha még mindig dühös vagyok rá. Nem éri meg, csak én húznám megint a rövidebbet, ha felemelném a hangomat. - És mostantól hárman vannak. Majd megszokod.

\- Majd megszokom? Mi az, hogy majd megszokom?! - Megragadja a vállam, és annál fogva fordít maga felé, mire a kezemben tartott kanál barna cseppekkel fröcsköli össze a fehér falat. - Mégis mit képzelsz, csak úgy hazahozhatsz mindenféle tetves dögöket, ha úgy tartja kedved, anélkül, hogy előbb megbeszélnéd velem?

\- Először is, szívesen megbeszéltem volna veled, de veled mostanában lehetetlen beszélgetni - mondom ridegen. - Másodszor, ez még mindig az _én_ lakásom, azt fogadok be, akit csak akarok. Harmadszor, te sem kérdezted, hogy mi a véleményem arról, hogy befogadjuk a nővéred gyerekeit, kész tények elé állítottál, úgyhogy semmi jogod számonkérni rajtam, hogy miért nem beszéltem meg veled a dolgot.

Meg akar ütni. Látom a szemén, a pupillája akkor szűkül így össze, amikor támadni akar - pont úgy, mint tizenéves korunkban, amikor helybenhagyta a szomszéd srácot, aki csúfolt engem az orrom miatt. Ijesztő látvány, de vagyok annyira dühös, hogy pislogás nélkül tudjak a szemébe nézni.

\- Szóval erről van szó? Ilyen kicsinyes módon akarsz bosszút állni rajtam?

Nem üt meg, ehelyett elenged, tesz egy lépést hátra, majd hirtelen akkorát bokszol bele az ajtó mellett a falba, hogy összerezzenek.

\- Nem erről van szó, te is tudod - mondom halkan. A húsnak a tűzhelyen kezd égett szaga lenni, de nem akarok Rurunak hátat fordítani, így a hátam mögé nyúlva tapogatom ki a kapcsolót, és csavarom el a gázt.

\- Nem? - néz rám. Az ökle még mindig a falon van.

\- Nem - csóválom meg a fejem.

\- Akkor magyarázd el, miről! - szűri a fogai között. Látom rajta, hogy belül hatalmas csatát vív éppen az indulataival, pedig ő sem az az ember, akit olyan könnyű kihozni a béketűrésből. Lehet, mégiscsak messzire mentem ezzel a kisállat-vásárlással.

\- Nem _azért_ vettem meg a papagájt, hogy bosszantsalak, hanem _annak ellenére_ , hogy tudtam, hogy bosszantani fog - sóhajtom, bár én magam sem vagyok meggyőződve arról, hogy ez az igazság. - Nézd, én igyekszem hozzád alkalmazkodni szinte mindenben, de… - Nem fejezem be a mondatot. Nem azért, mert nem tudom, hogyan folytassam, egész egyszerűen csak tisztában vagyok vele, hogy kimondva mennyire nevetségesen hangzana. Úgy tűnik azonban, hogy Ruru ezegyszer megérti, hová akarok kilyukadni.

\- Szeretnéd, ha kicsit én is alkalmazkodnék hozzád, igaz? - kérdezi halkan, és már nem látszik annyira dühösnek. - Értem.

\- Tényleg érted? - csúszik ki a számon, mire megvillannak a szemei.

\- Persze. - Mást nem is mond, csak visszasétál a nappaliba, én pedig sóhajtva fordulok vissza a kissé égett hússzeleteim felé. A vacsorámnak annyi, de legalább a nagyobb veszekedést sikerült megúszni.

Tudom, hogy ennyivel még nem zárhatjuk le, utána kell mennem, és alaposabban is átbeszélni ezt az egészet - előre félek tőle -, de előbb jobb lesz, ha hagyom lenyugodni. Hadd küldözgessen el magában minden létező módon melegebb éghajlatra, mielőtt leülök vele átbeszélni a helyzetet. Higgadt párbeszédet szeretnék, nem olyat, ami után átkopognak a szomszédból, vagy ránk hívják a rendőrséget.

Miközben a húsról vagdosom le az égett darabokat, hogy azért ne vesszen kárba az egész, hallom, hogy Ruru telefonja megszólal valahol a nappaliban, majd fojtott hangon beszélgetni kezd valakivel. Alig két perccel később megjelenik az ajtóban, ezúttal olyan arccal, mint aki nem tudja, hogy sírjon vagy röhögjön.

\- Ruki hívott - mondja. - Azonnal találkozni akar. Nem árulta el, miről van szó, de úgy beszélt, mint aki a jakuza vagy a CIA elől kénytelen menekülni.

\- Menjünk? - kérdezem a fejemet csóválva.

\- Menjünk - von vállat most már vigyorogva. - Nem tudom, mi üthetett belé, de a zsigereimben érzem, hogy jót fogunk rajta szórakozni.

\- Marha kedves ember vagy te, Takashima Kouyou - nevetem, miközben megtörlöm a kezem.

\- Tudom, pont ezt szereted bennem - viccelődik, és amikor elmennék mellette, hogy átöltözzek, elkapja a karom, és nyom egy apró puszit a számra, amit most nem tudok hová tenni. Alig öt perccel ezelőtt még veszekedtünk, és korántsem sikerült még kibékülnünk… vagy mégis, csak én nem vettem észre?

 

Ruki egy újabb trendi bárban vár minket, a bárpultnál ül és a két könyökére támaszkodva, szívószállal szürcsöl valami élénk kék színű löttyöt, amit az ilyen helyeken koktélnak szoktak csúfoni. Túlméretezett, hosszú pólót visel - még senki sem szólt neki, hogy az ilyen göncsben csak még alacsonyabbnak tűnik? -, kalapot és persze az elmaradhatatlan napszemüvegét. A hely tele van, hétvége van, többnyire fiatal üzletemberek és mélyen dekoltált ruhát viselő lányok ülnek a bokszokban.

\- Na, ezúttal miért hívtál minket ide? - kérdezi meg Kouyou köszönés helyett, miközben int egyet a csaposnak, hogy felhívja ránk a figyelmét.

\- Ne itt - mondja Ruki, és morcos ábrázattal leugrik a bárszékről, mire összevigyorgunk Ruruval. - Gyertek, lefoglaltam magunknak egy bokszot.

Az asztal a bár egy félreeső sarkában van, ahol nyugodtan beszélgethetünk anélkül, hogy bárki látna vagy hallana minket, mégsem veszi le a napszemüvegét. Miután a pincér, aki leginkább úgy néz ki, mint akit egy hoszt klubból szalajtottak, kihozza az italainkat, Ruki újra a könyökeire támaszkodik, és szívószállal szürcsölni kezdi az italát.

\- Na, mi a helyzet otthon? - kérdezi két korty között, mire Ruruval egymásra nézünk. Ez nem jellemző Rukira, általában előbb a saját baját nyögi ki.

\- Megvagyunk - von vállat Kouyou. - Nos, miért hívtál ide?

Ruki válasz helyett azonban tovább szürcsölgeti a koktélját.

\- Állítólag ha szívószállal iszol, az alkohol hamarabb a fejedbe száll, de én még semmit sem érzek - morogja összevont szemöldökkel, amikor már kiürült a pohár, és int is a pincérnek egy újabb adagért. - Részeg akarok lenni.

\- Takanori, komolyan, mi történt? - kérdezem, ám jó ideig nem kapok választ. Ruki zavartan játszadozik a szívószállal, koktélcseppekkel szórva tele a fekete asztallapot.

\- Lefeküdtem… - kezdi, de elhallgat. - Valakivel. Valakivel, akivel nem kellett volna.

\- Ebben mi az újdonság? Ruki, te folyton olyan emberekkel fekszel le, akikkel nem kéne - tárja szét karjait Ruru, majd jóízűt kortyol a söréből.

\- Ez azért így nem teljesen igaz - villan meg Ruki szeme, mire nekem a nyelvembe kell harapnom, hogy ne vihogjak fel hangosan.

\- Na jó, ki volt az? - kérdezem, és végre én is belekortyolok a narancslevembe.

\- De nem fogtok ítélkezni! - tartja fel maga elé a kezét Ruki, mire felvonom a szemöldökömet. - Tudom, hogy én voltam az, aki az első időkben folyton azt szajkózta, hogy házi nyúlra nem lövünk, de hát ti ketten is összejöttetek, és azzal sincs semmi baj. Különben is…

\- Állj! - Kouyou Ruki szájára teszi a mutatóujját, hogy elhallgattassa. - Ne hadoválj, meg ne magyarázkodj előre! Inkább nyögd ki végre, ki volt az? Valamelyik sminkes csaj?

\- Hát, izé… majdnem.

\- Akkor az az irodista csaj, tudod, a szexi szőke a nagy dudákkal? Mi is a neve…?

\- Szexi szőke a nagy dudákkal? - pislogok rá Rurura a narancslevem felett. Máskor ilyenkor elsütne valami hülye viccet arról, hogy én vagyok a kedvenc szexi szőkéje, még ha nincsenek is nagy melleim, de ezúttal csak legyint egyet. Azt hiszem, talán mégiscsak neheztel még rám a papagáj miatt.

-Szóval, ő volt? - faggatja tovább Rukit, mire az idegesen az asztalra csap.

\- Ha legalább ő lett volna, nem lennék így kiakadva! - csattan fel. - De az a helyzet - folytatja halkabban -, hogy még csak nem is nő volt az illető.

\- Nem nő? - pislog rá Ruru úgy, mintha marslakót látna Aztán leesik neki, éppen abban a pillanatban, amikor nekem is. - Ugye nem…?

\- De - morogja Ruki az üres koktélos pohárba. - Lefeküdtem Kaoluval.


	16. Datura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tudom, hogy iszonyatosan régen volt ebből is friss - bocsánatot kérek a hosszú kihagyásért. :(

\- És ki volt felül? - Olyan egyszerre csúszik ki a szánkon a kérdés, mintha elpróbáltuk volna. Ruki összevont szemöldökkel néz ránk.

\- Mindketten bunkók vagytok - morogja. A szívószál egyik vége a szája sarkában, a másik az üres koktélos pohárban van. - Nem is csodálom, hogy összejöttetek, két ilyen faszfej nyilvánvaló, hogy remekül megérti egymást. Páratlan páros!

Én kicsit elszégyellem magam - tényleg bunkón reagáltunk -, de Ruru láthatóan nem zavartatja magát, továbbra is teli szájjal vigyorog.

\- Na, áruld el!

\- Komolyan mondom, nem hiszem el! - csap az asztalra Ruki. Egy közelben iszogató párocska döbbenten fordul felénk, ezért halkabban folytatja. - Még egy ilyen barmot! Nem is tudom, miért hívtalak titeket ide.

\- Mert ki vagy akadva, és beszélni akarsz valakivel. - Az asztal felett átnyúlva vállon veregetem. - Logikus, hogy nem anyádat hívtad fel ezzel, hanem minket, a barátaidat.

\- Szép kis barátok vagytok - rágcsálja a szívószál végét, miközben int a pincérnek, hogy hozzon neki még egy kört. - Csak gúnyolódni tudtok.

\- Ez nem igaz, és te is nagyon jól tudod - mondom komolyan. Morog valamit a bajsza alatt, amit nem értek. - Tessék?

\- Mondom, most mi a francot csináljak? - néz rám sötéten a napszemüvege fölött, és kedvetlenül ledobja az asztalra a szívószálat. - Ezt nagyon elbasztam.

\- Szó szerint - teszi hozzá Ruru kajánul, nekem pedig megremeg a szám sarka a visszatartott nevetéstől.

\- Faszfej! - villannak meg Ruki szemei. Egy percig szótlanul, kedvetlenül bámul maga elé, majd, amikor megkapja az italát és belekortyol, mogorván folytatja. - Akkora hülye voltam! Most mégis mit csináljak?

\- Semmit - vonok vállat. - Nézd, Kathy is felnőtt ember, biztos vagyok, hogy tudja kezelni a helyzetet.

\- Ha meg nagyon útban vagytok egymásnak, hát vagy felmond, vagy kirúgatod - teszi hozzá Kouyou. Ruki erre csak hümmög egyet. - Egyáltalán hogy történt a dolog?

\- Azt hinné az ember, neked már nem kell elmesélni a méhecskékről és a virágokról szóló mesét - veti oda szárazon Ruki -, lévén egy férfival élsz együtt, és biztos vagyok benne, hogy nem piros pacsizni szoktál vele esténként.

Nem, tényleg nem. Manapság még azt sem, csak fekszünk egymás mellett az ágyban, mint két darab fa, amik véletlenül egymás mellett dőltek az erdei ösvényre.

\- Nem erre gondoltam - legyint Ruru. - Arra, mégis hogy kerültetek egy ágyba. Már ha egyáltalán ágyban csináltátok.

\- Képzeld, ágyban. - Az alacsony énekes szemei megint szikrákat szórnak a napszemüvege felett. Komikusan nézne ki, ha nem tudnám, hogy ilyenkor milyen veszélyes is tud lenni. Mint egy csivava, akiről azt hiszed, cuki, amikor morog, aztán a következő pillanatban a szó szoros értelmében leharapja az orrodat.

\- Jó, jó, nyugi! - tartja fel kezeit Kouyou. - Ne gyulladj be!

Mielőtt még egymás torkának esnek, jobbnak látom közbeszólni.

\- Komolyan, Ruki, elmeséled, hogy történt?

\- Faszom se tudja - von vállat, és újra szürcsöl a koktéljából. - Elmentünk együtt függönyt vásárolni, tudjátok, Kumiko elvitte az enyémet, amikor és azóta sem volt az ablakon, Kathy meg azt mondta, ismer egy jó kis boltot, ahol olcsón kapni rendes sötétítőt. Szóval vettem egyet, meg ő is, ugyanolyat, aztán felajánlotta, hogy feljön és segít feltenni nekem, mert „olyan pici vagyok, hogy létráról sem biztos, hogy felérném a függönysínt”.

Ezen a ponton engem is, Rurut is elkapja a röhögés, Ruki meg gyilkos tekintettel bámul ránk, míg abba nem hagyjuk.

\- Hát én ezen nem tudtam röhögni.

\- Minket egy ilyen beszólásért agyonvertél volna - csóválja a fejét Ruru. Láthatóan hihetetlenül jól szórakozik.

\- Ja - erősíti meg Ruki. - Őt is agyon akartam. Először. Aztán arra gondoltam, előbb kihasználom, hogy felajánlotta, felteszi azt a rohadt függönyt, ráérek utána is meggyilkolni. Amíg dolgozik, legalább lesz időm kitervelni, hová rejtsem el a hullát. - Az egyik pincér, aki éppen elhalad az asztalunk mellett, egy pillanatra döbbenten fordul vissza felénk, mielőtt zavartan továbbsétálna.

\- Mégsem ölted meg - mondom ki a nyilvánvalót. - Miért?

\- Faszom se tudja - morogja, majd még két cifra káromkodást hozzátesz a bajsza alatt. Még jó, hogy most nincsenek itt a gyerekek, kapna a fejére Rurutól. - Feljött a lakásomra, feltette a függönyt, aztán nekiálltunk beszélgetni az új színpadi ruhákról, főztem neki egy kávét, és… fogalmam sincs, a következő pillanatban már a számban turkált a nyelve. Aztán csak megtörtént a dolog.

\- És most? Mi lesz? - kérdezi Ruru.

\- Nem tudom - sóhajt Ruki, és kiissza a pohárból a maradék koktélt.

Meg tudom érteni, miért akadt ki ennyire. Egy ilyen kis kaland után lehetséges, sőt, szinte biztos, hogy ő és Kaolu kínosan fogják érezni magukat egymás társaságában - márpedig elvileg együtt kéne dolgozniuk.

Lefeküdni egy munkatárssal mindig kockázatos. Hogy ne legyen belőle később konfliktus, ahhoz vagy komoly szándékokra van szükség mindkét fél részéről, vagy pedig arra, hogy később mindketten felnőttként tudják kezelni a helyzetet. Utóbbiról biztosan tudom, hogy Ruki képtelen lenne rá - a mai kis ivászata rá a legjobb példa -, előbbiben meg őszintén kételkedem, hiszen hogy pont Kaolu és Ruki akarjon egymástól tartós kapcsolatot, az pont olyan abszurd lenne, mintha elefántfület és ormányt növesztenének mindketten.

\- Be fogsz rúgni, ha még egyet rendelsz - szólok rá, amikor újra int a pincérnek.

\- Az a cél - fintorogja.

\- Ennyire azért nem gáz a dolog - paskolom meg az asztalon felejtett kézfejét biztatóan. - Nem kell, hogy ennyire kiakadj rajta.

\- De, Rei - néz rám a napszemüveg felett, és meg mernék esküdni rá, hogy a kétségbeesés mellett félelmet is látok a szemében. - Ez igenis gáz.

\- Én biztos vagyok benne, hogy ha most néhány hétig kínosan is érzitek majd magatokat egymás társaságában, az hamar elmúlik majd.

Még egy órán át hallgatjuk Ruki kétségbeesett nyavalygását, mire végre úgy dönt, elég részeg már ahhoz, hogy taxit hívjon. Hazafelé a kocsiban aztán egymásra nézünk Ruruval, és kibukik mindkettőnkből a röhögés.

\- Te is azt képzelted el, hogyan nézehetett ki, amikor…

\- Igen - vihogom. - Milyen rohadtak vagyunk mindketten. Jobban együtt kéne éreznünk vele, nem?

\- Hát, de - von vállat -, de hát mit csináljak, ha ez az előadás egy komédiába is beillett volna?

Hazaérve aztán mindkettőnknek eszünkbe jutnak a korábban történtek, a nem is olyan kis vitánk, amit elméletileg lezártunk ugyan, de gyakorlatilag nem. Odasétálok a papagájok kalitkáihoz, és néhány szem eleséget dobok az új kis jövevény táljába.

\- Hogy nevezted el? - kérdezi legnagyobb meglepetésemre Kouyou.

\- Még sehogy - nézek rá a vállam felett.

\- Ez is fiú?

\- Elméletileg - motyogom, majd megsimogatom a kis madárka feje búbját. Még kicsit bizalmatlan, de nem fél, amikor hozzáérek - biztos vagyok benne, hogy pár hét, és ő is a vállamon fog ücsörögni tévénézés közben Keijiékkel.

Csend telepszik ránk, kínos csend, melyet Kouyou csak hosszú percek elteltével tör meg.

\- Késő van. Ideje lenne lefeküdni.

Egy este a kölykök nélkül - amikor üzekedhetnénk akár a nappali közepén is, mi mégis csak kuka módon fekszünk egymás mellett a sötétben, a plafont bámulva. A tíz centi távolság, ami kettőnk teste között van, most egy fél világnak tűnik. Szeretném megérinteni, megcsókolni, átkarolni, a testemben érezni őt, de nem mozdulok. Nem tudom, vajon neki is ugyanez jár-e a fejében, vagy éppen haragszik rám.

\- Alszol? - szólal meg hirtelen. Nem válaszolok azonnal. Nem vagyok biztos benne, hogy jó ötlet most beismerni, hogy ébren vagyok.

\- Nem - mondom végül mégis.

\- Figyelj, le kéne valamikor ülnünk végre, és megbeszélni mindent. Rendbehozni a dolgokat. - A kezem után nyúl, és bizonytalanul végigsimít a hüvelykujjamon. - Nem akarok folyton veszekedni.

Hát, én sem, de nem is én szoktam kezdeni ezeket a vitákat.

\- Jó - mondom végül, visszatartva a keserűséget, amit legszívesebben mind rá zúdítanék. - Én sem akarok folyton veszekedni.

Ennyiben maradunk. Kouyou visszahúzza a kezét, és úgy alszunk el, hogy közöttünk a távolság csak még nagyobbnak tűnik - és másnap reggel veszekedéssel indítjuk a napot.

Szét fogunk esni, darabokra. Most már biztos vagyok benne.


	17. Ilex

\- Ruru! Nem tudod, hová tettem az új gitárhangolómat? - Fél órája forgatom fel utána a nappalit, pedig esküdni mertem volna rá, hogy a hangszerállványra akasztottam tegnap, lefekvés előtt.

\- Fogalmam sincs - kukucskál be Kouyou a nappaliból. - Nem esett be az erősítők mögé? Az enyém ott szokott lenni.

Tudom, hogy nem lehet ott, mert már megnéztem - és amúgy sem szokásom oda beejteni dolgokat -, de azért még egyszer ellenőrzöm.

\- Nem, nincs itt - sóhajtom. Kezdek nagyon pipa lenni. Nem jellemző rám, hogy így elhagyjam a cuccaimat a tulajdon lakásomban. Lehetséges, hogy elvitte valaki?

Ácsi! _A gyerekek!_

Nem akarok Ruruval vitát. Egy hét telt el azóta, hogy utoljára veszekedtünk - az új papagáj miatt, akinek egyébként még mindig nincs neve -, és azóta mindketten igyekszünk a kényes témákat kerülni. Nem a legjobb megoldás, de egyelőre, úgy tűnik, jól működik a dolog. Ha most felhozom, hogy szerintem valamelyik kölyök lovasította meg a hangolót, akkor biztos, hogy ordibálás lenne a vége. Vajon hogyan hozhatnám fel a témát úgy, hogy ne tűnjön puszta rosszindulatú gyanúsítgatásnak?

\- Majd előkerül - mondja Kouyou a vállát vonogatva, mire sóhajtok, és úgy döntök, egyelőre nem mondom meg neki, hogy mire gondolok.

\- Jó, mindegy - legyintek, és követem őt a konyhába, hogy megigyam a kávét, amit lefőzött nekem. 

Ahogy leülök az asztalhoz, végigsimít a vállamon, úgy, mintha semmi baj nem lenne közöttünk. Talán nincs is. Talán csak én képzelem be magamnak, hogy fokozatosan hidegülünk el egymástól, hogy a kapcsolatunk veszekedések és hosszú hallgatások ördögi körévé változott, de az is lehet, hogy ő is pontosan ugyanazt érzi, mint én. Jó lenne megbeszélni - de mi már nem tudunk beszélgetni.

Az, ami köztünk van, néhány héttel ezelőtt még stabilnak, elpusztíthatatlannak tűnt, akár egy atombunker. Most azonban úgy érzem, az egész homokként pereg ki az ujjaim közül. Szeretném megkérdezni Kouyou-tól, hogy vajon ő is így érez-e, de nem merem. Inkább csak megeresztek felé egy félmosolyt, és megköszönöm a kávét.

Az asztalra készítette a postát, mint mindig. Felveszem a számlák alatt heverő szórólapot. Egy utazási katalógus az. Régebben elmentünk néhány rövidke szabira ezzel a céggel, kis, eldugott, világvégi fürdőkbe, ahol nyugodtan pihenhettünk egy-egy turné után. Vajon most is rá lehetne ilyesmire venni Kouyou-t, vagy a gyerekek miatt soha többé nem nyaralhatunk majd kettesben?

\- Megint be kell mennem az iskolába - zavarja meg gondolataimat Ruru gondterhelt hangja. - Hideaki osztályfőnöke felhívott, hogy beszélni akar velem, lehetőleg még ezen a héten.

\- Jó hír vagy rossz?

\- A telefonban nem olyan volt a hangja, mint aki kicsattanna az örömtől - morogja.

Sejtettem. Az a kölyök égetnivalóan rossz, képtelen viselkedni. Verekszik, megtépi a kislányok haját, a leckéjét csak Kouyou-val együtt hajlandó megírni, aminek persze az a vége, hogy hátradől, és megvárja, hogy megoldják helyette a feladatokat. Nem hiszem, hogy fényes lesz a tanulmányi átlaga.

\- Tudok valahogy segíteni? - Annak ellenére teszem fel a kérdést, hogy semmi kedvem sincs Hideakival foglalkozni. Legszívesebben kidobnám a lakásomból, csak Rurura való tekintettel nem teszem.

\- Nem hiszem - sóhajtja, és gondterhelten dörzsölni kezdi a halántékát. Nem áll neki jól ez a komor ábrázat. Mióta meghaltak a sógornőmék, alig láttam őt mosolyogni, és most még az a hülye kölyök is csak gondot okoz neki.

Felállok és mögé lépve masszírozni kezdem a vállát. Régen is mindig szívesen masszíroztam meg, amikor feszült volt - olyankor az izmai olyan kemények, akár a szikla - bár többnyire ő szokott lenni az, aki masszíroz engem.

\- Tudod, annyira szeretném jól csinálni, de folyton úgy érzem, hogy több kárt okozok ezeknek a gyerekeknek, mint hasznot - motyogja. Arra gondolok, hogy ha így érez, akkor talán passzolhatnánk a kölyköket, és beadhatnánk őket egy otthonba; de, ahogy a legtöbb gondolatomat mostanában, nyilvánvalóan ezt sem mondhatom ki hangosan.

\- Hidd el, nem csinálod olyan rosszul, mint hiszed - hazudom szemrebbenés nélkül. Volt idő, amikor Ruru minden kis füllentésemen átlátott, de úgy tűnik, mára megtanultam becsapni őt is. Nem olyan képesség ez, amire különösebben büszke lennék. - Nyilván még időbe fog telni, amíg belejössz teljesen, de anyám is mindig azt mondja, hogy a gyereknevelést útközben tanulja meg az ember. Ne görcsölj rá!

Hátra nyúl, és végigsimít a vállán lévő jobb kezemen. Egy hosszú percig csendben vagyunk, én az ujjaimon pihenő ujjait nézem, miközben azon goldolkodom, mi mást mondhatnék. Nehéz ez, rohadtul nehéz.

\- Azt hittem, Harumival lesz nehezebb - szólal meg hirtelen. - Mert hát ő kislány… Azt hittem, még emlékszem rá, hogy milyen kissrácnak lenni, és ezért Hideakival könnyű dolgom lesz.

\- Figyelj, Ruru - sóhajtom, miközben elhúzza a kezét, én pedig folytatom a válla masszírozását -, nem az a baj, hogy nem tudod már, milyen kisiskolásnak lenni. Te nem vagy az ő cipőjében, neked normális gyerekkorod volt teljes családdal, ő pedig alig pár hete árva lett és minden összeomlott körülötte. - _Ahogy körülöttünk is_ , de ezt már csak magamban teszem hozzá.

\- Tudom, hogy igazad van - néz rám hátra a válla felett, majd sikeresen meglep azzal, hogy hirtelen feláll, és magához rántva olyan szorosan ölel meg engem, mintha az élete múlna rajta. Néhány másodperces fáziskéséssel, meglehetősen esetlenül ölelem őt vissza.

Nem tudok rajta kiigazodni. Ma különösképp nem - a nap hátralévő részében pontosan úgy viselkedik velem, mint a baleset előtt. A próbateremben viccelődik, kihív magával cigizni, amiből egy félórás felhőbámulás lesz a tetőn, míg Kai dühösen utánunk nem jön, hogy ne pazaroljuk az idejét. Amikor harmadszorra rontok bele a Dogmába, és Ruki dohogni kezd, odasétál hozzám, rám mosolyog, és végigsimít a felkaromon. Bár délelőtt még aggaszt a viselkedése, mire hazaérünk, már egészen meg is feledkezem az elmúlt hetek minden keserűségéről - amíg meg nem látom a nappaliban a földön ücsörgő Hideakit és Harumit.

\- Meghívott az egyik barátom, hogy aludjak nála - mondja a kisfiú köszönés helyett. - Átviszel hozzájuk?

Nem engedélyt kér - ha Kouyou most nemet mondana, valószínűleg egyedül is elindulna. Azok után, hogy problémák vannak vele az iskolában, és ma még a tanítónő is telefonált és találkozót kért Rurutól miatta, nem érdemelné meg, de ezt nem hozom fel. Nem, jobb, ha elmegy. Egy nyugodt este nélküle túlságosan is jól hangzik.

\- Rendben, elviszlek - sóhajt Ruru -, de előbb felhívom a barátod szüleit, hogy rendben van-e a dolog.

Mivel ha akarnám sem tudnék uralkodni a vonásaimon, és az arcomra diadalittas vigyor készül felkúszni, gyorsan kisietek a konyhába azzal az ürüggyel, hogy feltegyem a vizet a teához. A vigyorom pedig csak szélesebbre húzódik, amikor meghallom, ahogy a kislány is el akar menni valahová vendégségbe, ha a bátyja is mehet, és Kouyou enged neki: felhívja Kaiékat, hogy volna-e kedvük vigyázni rá, és ők persze igent mondanak.

Remek. Egy este kettesben, az idegesítő kölykök nélkül.

Kouyou egyedül viszi el őket, és mire hazaér, én lecserélem az ágyneműt, bekészítek egy akciófilmet a lejátszóba, vacsorát rendelek a kedvenc éttermünkből, odahúzom a kisasztalt a kanapéhoz, előveszek egy nagy, puha pokrócot, amit magunkra teríthetünk, és még egy kisüveges pezsgőért is leszaladok. Ruru meglepődik, hogy ennyire nagyon „készültem” - bár régen rendszeresen, szinte hetenti rendszerességgel töltöttük így az estéinket -, de szerencsére a meglepetés ezúttal valóban kellemesre sikerült, és nem idegesítettem fel vele. 

Lehet, hogy igaza van a többieknek, és Kouyou viselkedése csak ideiglenesen változott meg, és most, hogy kezdi feldolgozni, ami történt, szép lassan a kapcsolatunk is visszatér majd a normális kerékvágásba?

Nem nézzük végig a filmet. Miután elfogy az étel és Ruru a pezsgőt is megissza, szeretkezünk - úgy, mint régen, amikor a világunk még csak kettőnkből és a bandából állt: először a kanapén, szenvedélyesen, hevesen, majd késő éjszaka, fürdés után az ágyban is, ekkor már jóval gyengédebben.

Úgy alszom el, hogy én vagyok a kiskifli, ő a nagy, a kérges tenyere a meztelen hasamon pihen, és a tarkómon érzem a leheletét.

Talán mégiscsak minden rendbe jöhet.


End file.
